


Option two

by 17teesupfortobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17teesupfortobin/pseuds/17teesupfortobin
Summary: Tobin meets Christen at the bar and... that's all I've got so far.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Tobs, I will cover all your drinks for the rest of the year if you can get that girls number.”

“Fuck off Pinoe you know I barely and how often are we out together.” Tobin shoved her friend jokingly, taking a sip of water. Even though if tobin was being honest, the girl Megan was talking about was gorgeous, and she would like nothing more than to get her number. “Plus, she’s totally straight, there is no way she’ll be interested.” 

“When has that ever stopped you?” Her blonde teammate winked and shoved Tobin back. “Come on T take one for the team, she’s gorgeous but I’m taken so you gotta get in there.” 

“Yeah come on T, what if she’s the one, it’ll haunt your dreams if you don’t try now.” Lindsey chimed in.

“Oh my god if it’ll shut you guys up fine. Enjoy watching me get rejected.” 

Tobin approached the woman sitting at the bar looking bored while typing out an email on her phone. She casually slid into the seat next to the raven haired girl and with a shy smile, she spoke “Hey I’m sorry if this is totally weird but my friends wouldn’t stop bugging me so do you think you could pretend to give me your number to save me from the embarrassment of rejection.” 

The woman looked up at Tobin and suddenly the midfielder was lost in a sea of green. Her mouth went dry and Tobin swore that green was now her favourite colour. 

“Am I only good enough to get hit on via peer pressure? Ouch.” The woman raised an eyebrow with a sly smile that let Tobin know she was egging her on. 

“Definitely not, but if I’m being honest I just didn’t think you were gay so I just didn’t want to offend you or anything.” 

“Would you have come over here on your own if you did think I was gay?”

“I- honestly probably not, unless I was drunk… you’re way out of my league.” 

The woman laughed but Tobin swears she saw a blush trying to creep through. 

“And what if I told you I am gay?” 

“Well, I would consider this my lucky night if you weren’t miles out of my league.” 

“How can you say I’m out of your league when you don’t know me? What if I’m actually a total bitch?”

“Well to be frank I honestly think you’re out of pretty much anyone’s league, but if you want me to get specific, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. You were responding to emails on your phone when I sat down which means you have a job of sorts that requires you to email because no one does that for fun, your clothes are far too nice for this bar but very tasteful which in conjunction with the emails makes me think you have a fairly high end job. Did I mention you’re beautiful? And while I can’t attest to you being a bitch yet, I have a sneaking suspicion purely based on my observation that you can be a bitch when you need to be but overall are a great person.”

The woman stared at Tobin after her monologue, speechless at the analyzing and honestly accurate response

“Do you do this with all the girls?” She teased, with a hint of wonder in her eyes. //Who is this girl?// She thought to herself.

“No, most girls I meet at bars don’t have enough layers to them to analyze.”

“Why waste your time on someone so complicated then?” Christen had a feeling this woman wouldn’t have a problem picking up any other girl in this bar, gay or straight. 

“I don’t think you’re complicated. I think you’re smart, a little sassy, and as I’ve mentioned, very beautiful.”

“What would you have said if you had thought I was gay and came over here fully intending on getting my real number?”

“You ask a lot of questions, another reason for me to believe you’re smart. Are you asking what my move is?” 

“Mhmm, lay it on me. I’m interested to see what it takes to get the unintellectual bar girls to go home with you.”

“Well first off I’d never waste my real moves on just any girl. But since you asked, I should warn you, you’ll totally want to give me that number after this.”

“You’re very confident, or full of yourself, yet to be determined.”

“Alright then.” Tobin winked and cleared her throat, standing up before sliding back onto the bar stool. She slid her arm around the woman’s back high enough to not be inappropriate for a stranger, but low enough to get a reaction out of Christen. 

“If it’s true that we are what we eat, then I could be you by mor-“

“Oh my god, are you serious? The woman swatted Tobin’s arm away shaking her head. Tell me you don’t use that line.” 

Tobin burst into laughter. “I’m kidding I’m kidding, see now I know for certain you’re smart because you don’t take to lines like that.” 

“Are you telling me you’ve actually picked up a girl with that line…” 

“I can neither confirm or deny that statement. But, if you’ll let me I’d like to try out my real moves now.” 

“Do your worst.” 

Tobin composed herself, but before she could start talking, a man slid into the seat next to the woman, snaking his arm around her shoulder. 

“Can I buy you a drink gorgeous?”  
Tobin would have been more upset if the look on the woman’s face wasn’t so incredibly annoyed she looked like she was about to throw the man off his stool. 

“No, thank you though, have a good night.” Christen spoke out civilly, giving the man a chance to walk away politely. 

“Come on blue eyes, let me get you something.” The man’s arm slid lower on the woman’s body and before she escape his touch Tobin pushed the man’s arm away. 

“Her eyes are green idiot, and she said no, so walk away.” 

“Fuck off dyke, I’m having a conversation here.” 

“No you’re really not-” Christen spoke as Tobin stood up off her seat.

“What did you just call me?” She spoke through gritted teeth, approaching the man.

“Look sweetheart, there is no way you can convince me this chick is into girls, so fuck off and leave us alone.” 

“It’s time for you to go bud, the lady told you no so back the fuck off before I kick your ass.” 

The man reached out to shove Tobin back but before he got to her she grabbed his wrists and twisted them up, shoving them against his chest and holding them there. “I’m not going to tell you again asshole, get the fuck out of here.” 

“Jesus christ, fuck you, no woman is worth this shit.” The man stormed away holding his already bruising wrists. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Christen spoke quietly, clearly uncomfortable from the interaction.

“Maybe that was my move.” She winked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Oh so your mood is hiring assholes to flirt with a girl so you can fight them off and be the knight in shining armour?” 

“I didn’t hire him, it just worked out that way so I took care of it. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, and what if I told you I can take care of myself?”

“I don’t doubt that for a second, and honestly? I’d say that’s really fucking hot.” 

The woman definitely blushed this time as Tobin winked at her again.

“Are you still trying to get my number?” 

“Depends, am I getting somewhere? Because if not, I’d still really appreciate a fake number so shut my friends up.” 

“I don’t even know your name yet.” The woman challenged, clearly enjoying keeping Tobin on her toes.” 

“Tobin.” She spoke softly. 

“Christen.” The woman replied. “And what exactly would you do with my number Tobin?” 

Tobin smirked and lowered her voice. “Depends, if you want, I could take you home, make you scream my name that you can forget tomorrow… Or, and I personally like this option, I could get you home safe tonight, call you tomorrow and ask you to go for coffee or dinner; then take you have and kiss you goodbye. After that I’d call you the next day and tell you how much I enjoyed our date, ask you out again and then repeat that cycle until you fall in love with me.” 

Christen’s jaw dropped as she felt too many emotions to comprehend. She felt an electric shock jolt through her at the thought of this stranger having her way with her. She felt butterflies at the thought of falling in love with the beautiful girl who she’d just met. “I…”

Tobin smirked as her plan of making Christen speechless worked. “A third option I suppose is you give me a fake number and I walk away sad but partially with my dignity.” 

“I don’t like that option.” 

“And why’s that?”

“Because it’s the only one that doesn’t end with you between my legs.” 

Tobin’s breath caught in her throat. 

Christen winked and she slipped Tobin’s phone out of her hand, she took Tobin hand in her own, unlocking the device with Tobin’s fingerprint and putting her number in. 

“I really hope you don’t lose my number in the sea of bar girls you’ve got in here, sorry it took so much work to get it.”

“You’ll be worth it.” 

“Even if you don’t get to fuck me tonight?” 

“It’s like you said, only the third option ended without me between your legs.” 

Christen gulped as her words were thrown back at her. “You better use that number, I don’t give it to just anyone, it’s also taking everything in me NOT to go home with you tonight so,” Christen lowered her voice and moved her lips closer to Tobin’s ear. “I hope you think about me tonight, because I’ll be thinking of you.” 

Tobin’s mouth went dry once again as she swore under her breath. “Fuck” 

Christen smirked, pleased to have that effect on her. 

“I have a feeling you might just be the death of me Christen.” 

“Stay strong, you have to be alive if you want to get lucky enough to get me in bed.” 

“Whose full of themselves now?”

“Maybe I just know what I’m worth.” Christen smirked and Tobin knew she was egging her on again. 

“Well, just like your ability to take care of yourself, I find that really fucking sexy Christen.” 

Christen bit her lip, enjoying the sound of her name rolling off Tobin’s tongue far more than she had a right to. “You should get back to your friends. They’ve been staring for quite some time.” 

“What if I’d rather stay right here?”  
“That’s fine, but I’m leaving-” Christen rose from her seat at the bar and leaned in close, “Because I’m way too close to ripping your clothes off in the disgusting bathroom of this place for me to stay any longer.” 

Christen was about to walk away when Tobin snaked an arm around her hip, pulling her back in. Her voice was low and raspy and Christen’s legs almost gave way when she spoke. “I’m offended that you think I’d fuck you in this dirty bar, believe me, when I make you come for the first time you’ll be on your back in my bed, I can promise it will be a lot more comfortable.” Tobin pressed a feather light kiss to the shell of Christen’s ear, walking away and ensuring she go the last word in. 

Christen stayed frozen in her spot for a moment before she was able to compose herself and exit the bar, mind racing with thoughts of the woman she had just met. 

Tobin would be lying if she wasn’t incredibly worked up as well, but she put up a front as she walked back over to the table her friends were at, each of them starring, jaws dropped at the scene they had just witnessed.

“T you motherfucking dog what the hell just happened, you were over there for like an hour and she was totally eye-fucking you the whole time why the hell are you over here with us while that fine piece of ass go home alone.” Pinoe was beside herself. 

“Calm down pinhead I got her number and I’m calling her tomorrow.” 

“Woah woah woah, are you actually trying to date this girl? Who are you and what have you done with Tobin Heath?” 

Tobin just shrugged, “she’s different, she’s not… I don’t know.” 

“Oh my god you like-like her.” 

“Well shit I never thought I’d see the day.” Lindsey spoke, mind blown. 

“What happened to “miss my only true love is soccer and I’m too busy being a carefree shoeless wanderer to settle down with a girl.” Allie shot at her best friend. 

“Like I said, she’s different…” Tobin smiled to herself as Christen’s eyes made themselves present again in her mind. 

“Well shit our little Toby is growing up.” 

Tobin just sighed contently, she was just as surprised as her friends at the events that had just unfolded. This beautiful stranger had just completely flipped her world around, and Tobin definitely wasn’t complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little in between chapter to lead into to chapter 3:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please continue to drop opinions/suggestions or anything I really appreciate it:)

When Tobin got home that night, she was feeling brave after her friends forced her to have a few drinks that hit her hard considering how little alcohol she consumes. She pulled out her phone and found Christen’s name in her phone. 

Unknown number 1:36a.m.  
Did you get home safe? I can’t have anything jeopardizing my chances at wooing you;)

Tobin flopped back on her bed, expecting that Christen would already be asleep, and was surprised when the woman texted back almost immediately. 

Christen: 1:37a.m.  
I was hoping you’d text me:) 

Christen: 1:37a.m.  
I am safe and sound.   
{Img.}

Tobin’s eyes widened as she opened the attached photo of Christen lounging in bed. Although the photo cut off at her collarbones, Tobin could tell the woman didn't have any clothes on. She looked into Christen’s green eyes that were almost glistening gold in the moonlight that was flowing into Christen’s room. 

Tobin: 1:39a.m  
Are you trying to kill me? Because I’d like to know you for more than a night before I die and you are not making it easy on me. 

Tobin: 1:40a.m  
You’re so beautiful 

Christen blushed such a deep red she was worried Tobin would see from wherever she was. 

Christen: 1:42a.m   
You sure are a sweet talker hm?

Tobin: 1:43a.m  
You haven’t seen anything yet, I’m just getting started;) can’t use up all my moves too early on or I’ll have nothing to keep you around;) 

Christen: 1:45a.m  
And how long do you plan on keeping me around Tobin?;)

Tobin: 1:46a.m   
Full disclosure?

Tobin: 1:46a.m  
As long as you want me to. 

Christen smiled to herself. Tobin was beginning to seem too good to be true.

Christen: 1:48a.m.   
Can I ask you something?

Tobin: 1:48a.m.  
Anything.

Christen: 1:51a.m.  
Are you looking for a relationship?   
Because I know I talked a big talk tonight, but I’m really not a hookup kind of person, so I just want to be clear about that now so that I don’t lead you on or anything. 

Tobin smiled to herself. If she was texting anyone else right now she’d be running for the hills knowing they wanted an honest to god relationship. But for once in her life the possibility of settling down with someone gave her a feeling she couldn’t describe. 

Ten minutes passed and Christen chastised herself for scaring the other woman off already. //maybe it’s for the best// she thought to herself. //I knew she seemed too good to be true//

Just as Christen was about to put her phone on her night stand and force herself to sleep her phone buzzed with a text. 

Christen’s heart skipped a beat at the lengthy thought out message Tobin had comprised. 

Tobin: 2:02a.m.  
Truthfully…  
I’ve never really been in an actual relationship, not the meet the family and brag about each other on the internet and plan a future together kind anyway. That’s never been something I was looking for or really desired. And I’ll be honest, when I approached you tonight I never in a million years thought i’d walk away with your real phone number. And even though it was my friends’ idea, I think my heart almost beat out of my chest when I looked into your eyes. (Sorry if that was cheesy I’m a little bit tipsy.) anyway, long story short, you’re different than anyone I’ve met before, and I know we’ve only talked for a short amount of time but the thought of getting to know you and maybe building a relationship with you if that’s what you want, gives me butterflies (like I kinda feel like I’m in high school again)

Tobin: 2:03a.m  
I’m sorry that was a lot… was that too much? I’m sorry I haven’t really done this before.

Tobin: 2:03a.m.  
Just to be clear what I’m saying is that yes, I am looking for a relationship. 

Tobin 2:04a.m  
With you. Just you. 

Tobin: 2:04a.m  
I’m sorry like I said I’m tipsy I get really chatty when I’m tipsy. 

Christen read the message over multiple times, both because she couldn’t believe it, and also because Tipsy Tobin was incredibly cute.

Christen: 2:05a.m.  
Don’t apologize, I like tipsy Tobin;) she’s cute.

Christen: 2:06a.m.  
I’d really love to get to know you too, Tobin. I’ll be honest I didn’t expect this when you first came up to me, but I’m really glad you did. You’re not what I expected Tobin.

Tobin: 2:07a.m.  
You better soak it up while you can, tipsy Tobin doesn’t come around very often;) 

Christen: 2:08a.m.  
That’s too bad, I guess everyday Tobin is gonna have to work hard to keep up the hype;) 

Tobin: 2:08a.m.  
What are you doing tomorrow?

Christen: 2:08a.m.   
I’ll be at work until until about 3:00, why?

Christen’s heartrate quickened //please ask me out please ask me out… okay cool it Christen you’re acting like a teenager//

Tobin: 2:09a.m  
Cool, everyday Tobin is free at 3:30, can I pick you up around 3:45? 

Christen: 2:10a.m.  
Is tipsy Tobin asking me out?

Christen tried to play it cool so she didn’t come across over eager

Tobin: 2:10 a.m.  
Well tipsy Tobin won’t be present, but yes, she is asking you out:) How does coffee and a walk sound?

Christen: 2:11a.m.  
It sounds perfect:) I’ll text you my address tomorrow, I’ve gotta play it safe and not chance you showing up in the middle of the night to murder me;) 

Tobin: 2:12a.m.  
Believe me, even if I was a murderer, I’m too tired to get out of bed right now so you’d be safe. I admire your conscientiousness though. 

Christen: 2:12a.m.  
That’s exactly what a murderer would say;)

Tobin: 2:13a.m.  
… ;)  
Tobin: 2:13a.m.  
Do you have to be up early for work? 

Christen: 2:14a.m.  
Just 6:30… I’m really gonna need that coffee by the time you pick me up;) 

Tobin: 2:14a.m.  
6:30 AM JESUS WHY ARE YOU STILL UP YOU NEED TO GO TO SLEEP

Tobin: 2:15a.m.  
I’m cutting this conversation off as much as it pains me (and believe me it does) but I want you conscious for our date tomorrow:) 

Christen: 2:16a.m.  
Fine fine… I’ll see you tomorrow Tobin, goodnight:) 

Tobin: 2:16a.m.  
Sweet dreams Christen:) Don’t dream of me too much;) 

Christen: 2:17a.m.  
You wish;)

Tobin: 2:16a.m.  
Yeah I do:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get used to two chapters a day but I felt bad that chapter 2 was so short so here you go;) I cut these ladies off mid date so chapter 3 will pick up there:)   
> thank you for all the positive comments, i appreciate them a lot, let me know what you think as always:)

Christen woke up exhausted the next morning, but she still had a smile on her face from the events of last night. Thankful that she only had one drink so that her memory was clear, the woman had a feeling she would never want to forget meeting Tobin.

Christen stayed in bed as long as she could before finally rolling out and jumping in the shower in a failed attempt to wake herself up. 

She dressed in her favourite high waisted dress pants that tied into a bow in the front, paired with her favourite light pink blouse that was tight, but not too tight. Christen slipped on her trusty black heels and slipped out her door with her shades covering her sleep deprived eyes that not even the best concealer could cure today. 

Christen made a stop at her regular pre-work cafe and grabbed her usual along with a coffee for her best friend and roommate Julie who had to be out of the house even earlier than herself. 

 

“Morning sunshine, long night? You told me you were going to go have one drink and then I didn’t hear from you, what happened? Or who happened?” Julie winked giving her best friend a nudge as she grabbed her coffee.

“It was definitely an unusual night…” Christen laughed quietly, shaking her head. “I met someone…” 

“YES girl it’s about time, who are they??? Boy? Girl? Sexy? Cute?” 

“All of the above minus the boy… there was a douchebag of a boy but the aforementioned cute sexy girl was ready to beat him to a pulp.”

“Oh my god I need pictures, did you kiss, did she take you home, did she take you home if you know what I mean.” 

“I don’t have any pictures yet but I will get you those ASAP and no, nothing happened.”

“But you wanted it to!! I can tell you’re so dreamy eyed right now!” 

“Ugh yes I did but you know I’m not about hookups, but we did talk until like 2:00am aaaand we’re going out today.”

“Oh my god I’m so happy for you C, I hope this works out and I can’t wait to hear all about her!” Text me when you get a free chance, I want more deets even if there isn’t many to share yet” 

“You say that like we ever have a free second to spare.” Christen winked and gave her best friend and quick hug. “I love you Jules I’ll see you on the other side!”  
Christen and Julie were both first year residents at Doernbecher Children’s Hospital, the first full-service children’s hospital in the pacific northwest. Both girls were on their way to becoming pediatric physicians and had been thick as thieves since their undergraduate days at Stanford.

Julie had been dating her boyfriend since freshman year of university and had long since been waiting for Christen to meet someone since her last relationship ended 3 years ago. 

JJ: 7:51a.m.   
do you think this girl could be the one???

CP: 8:13a.m.  
it’s way too early for that Jules! We just met last night! At least let me have our first date and then I’ll report back;) 

JJ:   
fine fine, can you blame me for being excited? You haven’t been interested in anyone at all since Jason.

Christen flinched at the name that both girls usually avoided. A name that Christen planned to avoid forever. 

CP: 8:38a.m.  
I know J… it was so strange, she came up to me as a joke at first because her friends pushed her to, but she thought I was straight so was just going to ask for a fake number to save herself the shame, and then we started talking and something just clicked in me. She’s just SO attractive, I haven’t felt like this in so long… and never so quickly. 

JJ: 9:45a.m.   
is it bad that I’m really excited it’s a girl? You haven’t had a thing with a girl like… ever. And I know you’ve always been confident and open about your sexuality but I’ve never seen you actually hung up on a lady like this and it’s exciting!!

CP: 10:22a.m.  
I’m excited too J, I’m really excited to see where this could go with her. I promise I’ll tell you more when I actually get to know her.

JJ: 10:51a.m.  
Can’t wait!! I love you C! 

_______

Christen sighed as she looked at the time on her watch. It was nearing 3:00 and she had just been called into a meeting with the attending pediatrician on her wing for 3:15. Unfortunately for Christen residents don’t have the authority to decline meetings with superiors on account of first dates. Christen decided she better quickly text Tobin to warn her. 

Christen: 2:56p.m.   
Hey I’m so sorry but I’m running late at work, I should be out by 3:45, do you think you could pick me up here instead? I’ll try and finish as fast as I can, coffee is on me!!

Christen: 2:57p.m.  
I’ll send you my location! I hope it’s not too out of the way:( 

Christen put away her phone knowing Tobin said she was busy until 3:30 and wasn’t expecting a response. 

 

When Tobin got a chance to look at her phone she was glad Christen hadn’t just cancelled, Christen’s location was only ten minutes away so she packed up her things and head out.

Tobin: 3:35p.m.  
Hey that’s no biggy:) your work is actually pretty close to me so I can head over now if that’s okay?:) Also I’m excited to get to know the girl who is quite possibly a doctor at the fancy children’s hospital?? I knew you were smart and too well dressed for that bar;) 

Christen felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her scrubs while she was in her meeting. Silently praying to herself that Tobin was okay picking her up from work a bit late. 

Tobin: 3:46p.m.  
I’m in the waiting room at the first entrance, I hope that’s okay:)  
Tobin: 3:47p.m.  
Don’t worry about being late by the way, I have a feeling you’re worth waiting for:) 

 

At 4:15 Christen impatiently tapped her heel on the ground as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor at nearly the top of the building. 

She rushed out of the elevator when she finally made it to the waiting room lobby and found Tobin sitting on one of the many couches playing a game on her phone, a large bunch of flowers leaning against her. 

“Tobin hey! I’m so sorry I’m late.” 

The smile on Tobin’s face when she looked up to find Christen in front of her made Christen believe she was just as happy to see her. 

“I promise it’s okay, you don’t have to apologize, I have a feeling this isn’t a place that lets you leave early for a first date.” 

“That’s for sure.” Christen laughed sweetly, glad that Tobin didn't seem to be bothered from waiting. 

“Are those for me?” Christen asked sweetly, a blush creeping through as she looked at the flowers Tobin picked up.

“Mhmm, I saw this place just down the road when I was on my way here and since I wasn’t in a rush I thought you’d like them.” Tobin blushed slightly. “I know they’re kind of big but we can keep them in my car while we are hanging out so you won’t have to carry them around.” 

“Tobin they’re beautiful, I love tulips. Thank you so much, this made my day.” 

“Day already made and the date hasn’t even begun yet, looks like I’m going to have to pull out all the stops.”

“I have a feeling you won’t have a problem with that.” Christen smiled sweetly giving Tobin a quick side hug around the large bouquet of tulips. 

“Ready to head out?” 

“So ready, I’m dying for some coffee right now.” 

Tobin smiled wide, “You speak my language, coffee will always be the way to my heart.” 

The two women walked half a block down the street to where Tobin’s car was parked. Tobin opened Christen’s door for her and fastened the bouquet of flowers into the back seat to be safe. 

“This is a beautiful vehicle, BMW?” 

“Yeah the new X5, it’s still a baby, I just got her a few months ago.” 

“Oh she’s a girl hm?” 

“Yep, exactly my type.” Tobin winked, getting in the driver’s seat. 

 

“Did you have somewhere in mind for coffee?” Christen asked to make conversation. 

“I do actually, it’s about 10 minutes from here, did you think I would ask you out without a plan?” 

“My apologies, it’s my treat though, I still feel bad about making you wait.” 

“Nice try Chris, I asked you out so I’m paying.” 

“But you already paid for these flowers which by the way I know how expensive they can be especially this many.” 

“You do know that’s how dates work right? Usually if person A asks person B on a date then it is common knowledge that person A pays for said date.” 

Christen just rolled her eyes playfully. “I guess I’m a little rusty on my date etiquette, it’s been a while.” 

“How come?” Tobin asked mindlessly before realizing that may have came off rude or inconsiderate. “I’m sorry that’s not really my business, I guess I’m just curious because you kind of seem like the perfect package, in a totally non objectifying way.” 

“Maybe I’m just picky.” Christen shot back, not quite ready to get into her dating history with Tobin. 

“Well I must be pretty lucky then.”

Christen just smiled, the two falling into a comfortable silence for the next five minutes. Tobin pulled a blush out of Christen once again when she made the other woman wait so she could come around and open her door. 

“You realize if you make a habit out these chivalrous acts I’m going to start to expect them and then you’ll have to keep it up.”

“Maybe it’s not an act and I’m just a gentleman hm? But honestly, if I’m going to open doors for anyone for the rest of my life I’d want it to be you.” 

Christen blushed for the third and certainly not the last time in the past 30 minutes. “You are something else, I’m beginning to think you might not be real.” 

Tobin smiled, leading Christen into a small cafe on the corner of a side street that Christen had never seen or heard of.

“I’ve never heard of this place, it’s so cute.” 

“I thought it would be a perfect place for talking, hardly anyone comes in here because it’s pretty discrete, but mark my words, it will be the best coffee you ever have.” 

“That’s quite the statement Tobin, I’ve had a lot of cups of coffee in my lifetime.” 

“I bet I’ve had more.” Tobin winked. “And I stand by my statement. Do you want to pick a spot for us while I order?” 

“Sounds good, surprise me, I trust you not to poison me with something gross.” 

“Perfect.” Christen smiled, giving Tobin’s hand a squeeze before walking over to a comfy looking space by the window. 

A few minutes later, Tobin walked over with a tray holding more than two drinks. 

“Expecting another date?” Christen winked as Tobin set the tray down in front of her. 

“I got us a sampling tray so you could test out the menu a bit, is that okay?” 

“That sound perfect actually, thank you Tobin.” 

“Anytime.” 

The two women took a few minutes to sip on the array of drinks before settling into a conversation. 

“So like I said, I haven’t really done this in a while, but maybe we could just take turns asking questions to get to know each other more.” 

“That sounds perfect as long as I get to ask the first question.” Tobin smirked. 

“I suppose I can accept that term. Do your worst.” 

“What’s your favourite colour?” Tobin asked with a straight face. 

“Oof, starting out with the hardest question, hmm I’ll have to say, light pink.” 

“Good answer, because that colour is beautiful on you so hopefully that means I’ll get to see it a lot.” 

Christen’s blush count raised to four as she looked into Tobin’s eyes. “Such a sweet talker, I guess tipsy Tobin isn’t the only flirt.” 

“What can I say,” Tobin spoke smoothly, “ I guess I just really want to woo you.” 

“Well lucky for you I am very open to being wooed by you. Now, my turn… What do you do for work? Miss brand new BMW with the almost completely tinted windows.” 

Tobin chuckled at her description. “I uh, I play soccer professionally.” Tobin spoke shyly, nervous that her career would make Christen hesitant.

“Wait really? Like professionally professionally? Like for money?” 

Tobin chuckled at her response. “Yep, you can google me if you want.” Tobin winked, completely joking.

Christen however was not, “What’s your last name???” 

“Heath.” 

Christen’s jaw dropped when hundreds of search results popped up immediately. She read a few headlines before clicking on her wikipedia page. 

“Heath leads Portland Thorns to sixth straight win to start the season off strong.” “Tobin Heath, ready to captain the reigning world champion team USA in her fourth world cup this summer.” 

Christen’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god… you’re like… a big deal.” Christen eyes were filled with amazement, but Tobin could tell it was from a good place and that she didn’t need to be worried anymore. 

“No no I’m really not, it’s my job and I just happen to… be good at it.” Tobin loved her job and was well aware of the spotlight on her, but she had never been one to brag of her accomplishments.

“Okay I really want to keep reading but I’d rather hear things and learn things from you so I’m going to put this away. I can also tell you’re a little hesitant to talk about this so I promise I won’t let it overpower the conversation.” 

“Thanks Chris, I guess I’m just kind of used to people trying to get close to me because of my career so it was a breath of fresh air for you to not know who I was when we met and you don’t seem like someone who would care about that.” 

“I promise you don’t have to worry about that with me, I know absolutely nothing about sports so you’ll have to teach me, and I’m sorry in advance if I ever sound insensitive to it, I just really know nothing at all.” 

Tobin warmed up a bit at that. “I’d love that, I bet you’d be good at soccer.” 

“I know it’s your turn but can I ask you one more question first?” 

“Shoot, but that means i get two questions next.” 

“Okay, so your wikipedia page said that you play for Portland Thorns, but also team USA? How do you play for two teams?” 

Tobin chuckled lightly, happy to explain to Christen who was so genuinely curious. 

“Well Portland is my club team, so that’s who I play for from march to october every year, and then team USA is the national team, which is basically like the best players in the US and we play against other countries like France, England, Canada and so on. That team can pretty much play whenever so throughout the year we’ll get called into a camp and play some games against other countries in preparation for big tournaments like the World Cup and the Olympics.”

“Wait like the olympics? Like you’ve played in the actual olympic games?” 

“Mhmm, three times, hopefully going on four next year.” 

“Do you have an olympic medal??” 

“Uh yeah, two gold one’s, if you’re lucky you might get to see them.” Tobin winked, forgiving Christen for going over her one extra question. 

“Oh my god I have so many more questions but you can now ask me like fifty, sorry I was being selfish.”

“No no it’s fine really, honestly it’s refreshing to have someone not know anything about it… now since you know what I do, what exactly is your job Dr. Press? Is that right?” 

“Yes and no. On paper yes I am a doctor but practice wise no, I’m actually just in my first year of residency, so in 3 years time I will officially be an attending pediatric physician.” 

“That’s incredible Christen, you just keep proving my point about you being smart. Have you done all your schooling here in Portland?” 

“No, I actually did my undergrad and got my M.D. at Stanford, and I’m from the bay area so I was in California for most of my life. My best friend and I were lucky enough to get into residency together here at OHSU so we moved up here together not long ago.” 

“That’s really impressive Chris, I can tell you’re really passionate about it which is awesome, I think it’s really great when you can tell medical professionals actually enjoy what they are doing and aren’t just in it for recognition or money.” 

Tobin reached across the table and took Christen’s hand in her own giving it a light squeeze. “I hope this isn’t weird but do you mind me asking how old you are? I don’t know the details of how long medical school takes.” 

“I’m twenty-five, three years of undergrad, four years of med school and now here I am. Your wikipedia told me you’re 29 right?” 

“Ugh don’t remind me, but yes, I am truly thirteen going on thirty this year, I promise I totally have the personality of a child lots of the time so it won’t feel like you’re dating a grandma.” 

“Can I be honest?” Christen leaned closer to Tobin, “Not to be that person but I think it’s really hot that you’re older than me.” 

“Well, damn in that case my birthday needs to hurry up.” 

Christen laughed, winking at the older woman. 

“Well on that note I believe I still have about 40 questions to even out the playing field.”

Before Tobin spoke again she stood from her spot and moved around the table to set next to Christen. “Is this okay?” 

“Perfect actually.” Christen smiled sweetly, taking Tobin’s hand in her own and holding them together on her lap. 

“Alright so… I think we’ve waited an appropriate amount of time to get into the dirty details, so, when was your last relationship?” 

Christen cringed internally, she normally avoided this topic, but for some reason with Tobin she wasn’t as hesitant. 

“I guess I should preface this with telling you that I’m bisexual, I mostly use the term gay when talking about it just because it’s easier to me and I don’t really care about the labels but since my ex’s are basically all guys I guess I should mention that… that’s okay right? Like you’re not one of those people who refuses to date bisexuals?” 

“No of course it’s not, I have a feeling you’re not one of those girls who just uses that label to experiment so it’s not an issue. However I will say it gives me an ego boost that you chose me over that douche at the bar yesterday knowing that you’ve primarily dated men.” 

Christen laughed at the memory, “okay even if I wasn’t attracted to women I still would have chose you over that asshole so don’t let your head get too big over it.” 

“Fine, but it’s time to stop avoiding my original question.” Tobin challenged. 

“You got me… so my last relationship was actually three years ago… and I’m not going to go too into detail on it because it’s a lot for a first date. But basically the guy, Jason, we dated for two years, the first year was great, second year not so great and it definitely ended on a bad note…” 

“And is that why you’ve been ‘out of the game’ since then?” 

“Yeah for the most part, I also just felt like I didn’t have the time to search for the perfect person while I was still in med school, it’s such a huge time commitment and honestly I just haven’t had the energy to really focus on meeting anyone since that relationship ended. But yes he is the reason I haven’t really wanted to meet anyone either, I’ve never been into hookups and casual dating so I basically shut off the emotional side of myself and made excuses as to why anyone I would meet wasn’t good enough.” 

“But I made the cut?” Tobin winked, trying to lighten the mood as she could tell Christen wasn’t overly excited about this topic.

“I suppose you did.” 

“Well like I said earlier, lucky me. I’m really enjoying getting to know you Christen, I won’t ask you anything more about your dating past today, promise.” Tobin stuck out her pinky for christen and the younger woman was positive she had never seen anything cuter. 

“I’m jealous of you getting all the questions now can I have a turn again?” Christen pouted jokingly, batting her eyes at Tobin. 

“Yes, only because you’re cute and impossible to say no to.” 

“Is that right?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know exactly how cute you are.” 

Christen blushed once again and leaned a little closer into Tobin side. “So I know you said last night that you had never really been in a true relationship, can I ask if there’s any specific reason why?”

“Well there are a few reasons I guess, one of the bigger ones is that with my job I’m travelling a lot and so it’s hard to make connections with people who are un-bothered by that. And on top of that I’ve just never met someone before who I looked at and I thought that they were a person who it wouldn’t matter if I was halfway across the world, they’d be worth any distance to me. And I guess I’ve always looked at my teammates who are in long distance relationships and how much they miss them and think about them, and I’ve just never found that with someone before.” Tobin paused for a moment and Christen gave her an encouraging smile.   
“It’s not all deep like that either though, because I have been through my fair share of hookups and while I’m not proud of that I also know it’s not something that I can change about the past. But if I’m being honest with you Christen, I know this might sound crazy but when I met you last night, I felt like something changed. I know I was acting cocky but honestly I was so fucking happy that you gave me your number and didn’t come home with me. Not because I didn’t want you to but because I could feel that you were different and I could tell that if I gave this a chance to be something real and genuine and not just sex that I could see myself being happy with you. I’m sorry if this all sounds crazy, I know we’ve just met I just wanted you to know where I stand because my career takes me so many places and honestly the thought of waiting to tell you how I feel and chancing you slipping away terrifies me.” 

Christen blinked a few times, lips slightly parted. She was speechless at Tobin’s confession; and truthfully if it was anyone else, she’d be running for the hills. But Tobin… there was just something about this woman that Christen couldn’t let go of. “Tobin… you don’t sound crazy, and honestly, I’m so happy you said all of that. Because while we’ve known each other for less than twenty-four hours I honestly feel like this is something so special, and I really really want to keep getting to know you and see where this takes us.”

“I would love that so much Chris.” 

Christen could swear she saw Tobin’s eyes drift down to her lips but before either girl could make a move they were interrupted. 

“Oh my god Tobin Heath!!!” Two young girls had just stepped into the cafe with their parents and immediately were at Tobin’s side asking for a picture. “We’re your biggest fans we come to every thorns home game!” The one girl almost shouted. “Oh my god you’re so cool, your goal against Seattle last week was SO sick.” 

“Would you like me to take a picture of you three?” Christen offered sweetly, taking some of the attention off Tobin momentarily who she could tell felt bad about the interruption.  
“Oh my god oh my god please can you??? We’ll be famous on our team when we show everyone we got a picture with Tobin!” 

Christen slid out of her spot next to Tobin who stood up as well, putting her arms around the two girls who shaking with joy. Christen took multiple pictures and then handed the cellphone back to the girls. “What’s your guy’s names?” Tobin pulled out her phone, “I’ll leave a message with the front office to get you guys on the pitch next game to meet the team.”

The girls went pale at this new information and hardly managed to stutter out their names before thanking Tobin time and time again. 

“I’ll catch you two next saturday.” Tobin waved as the two girls walked back to their mom whisper shouting how lucky they were. 

Christen smiled at her date proudly, “does that happen a lot?”.

“Uh yeah I guess so, it happens the most around downtown portland here with the stadium being so close so a lot of the locals recognize me. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it though. I never really think of myself as ‘famou’ because to me soccer has always been a lot more than a job, it’s my passion and my escape from everything so honestly even though it’s always a shock, it’s also really humbling because I get to be a role model for a lot of really cool people.” 

Christen stared in awe at Tobin. “That’s really amazing Tobin, I’m excited to hear you talk more about soccer, I can tell how much it means to you already.” 

Tobin smiled wide at that, soccer would always be her first love, and she had absolutely no problem with the idea of sharing that with this incredible woman sitting beside her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm setting myself up for failure with posting so much right now but I've just really loved getting this story started, the updates will likely start to slow down after this weekend!   
> Name that song near the end of the chapter anyone??

...Tobin smiled wide at that, soccer would always be her first love, and she had absolutely no problem with the idea of sharing that with this incredible woman sitting beside her…

 

“My friends always tell me that I can’t find a woman because I’m married to the game.”

“Do you think there might be room for one more in that relationship?” Christen was joking but there was also a serious undertone to her voice. She knew better than most how time consuming careers can affect relationships. 

“Honestly, for you Christen… I’d make all the space in the world.”

“I guess we’ll both have to adjust to being the side relationships to each other’s crazy jobs.” 

“I have a feeling you’re worth navigating that with…” 

Christen smiled shyly as her eyes drifted to Tobin’s lips once again.

“Can I take you somewhere?” Tobin asked quietly, “ If I’m being honest, I really really want to kiss you right now but there is a group of people standing outside staring at us through the window and I’d rather our first kiss not be shared on the internet.” 

“Is that your way of getting me to your place on the first date?” Christen challenged. 

“Well yes, but also no, we are going to my apartment building, but not actually into my apartment specifically. Just trust me.” 

“Lead the way.” Christen stood up with Tobin and they exited the cafe together, Tobin once again opening the car door for Christen who blushed on cue. 

 

“Is that where you play with your team?” Christen asked as the two women pulled up to the apartment building directly across the street from providence park.

“Yup, that’s my office, the organization sets us up with these apartments for convenience sake during the season, it’s just a bonus that they’re super nice.” 

Once they had parked, Tobin lead Christen to the elevators and selected the very top floor. After a lengthy ride, the elevator opened to a normal looking floor of the building and Christen wondered where they were going. 

“Did you lie about taking me into your apartment?” 

“Come on Chris show a little faith in me. We just have to go up a couple stairs, come on.” Tobin took the taller woman’s hand and led her up a small flight of stairs, she used a key card to open the door and Christen’s eyes widened at the view. They were up on the rooftop of the building and Christen was in awe of the view they had. 

“Oh my god, Tobin this is so cool, you can see the whole city from up here!!” Christen quickly walked over to the side of the building to really take in the view. 

“It’s pretty awesome hey? It’s a great place to relax, surprisingly not a lot of people come up here.” 

“So, is this where you take all your girls then?” Christen winked, as Tobin put her arm around Christen’s shoulder as they took in the view together. 

“I’ve actually never brought anyone up here. Not like, in that way anyway.” 

“Hm I must be pretty special then…” 

“That’s an understatement.” Tobin turned her head towards Christen and her eyes flickered down to her lips once again. 

Christen bit her lip in anticipation. 

“Can I kiss you Christen?” Tobin spoke just above a whisper, brushing her thumb lightly across Christen’s cheek. 

“Please.” Christen replied, leaning in closer to the older woman. 

Tobin closed the gap and pressed her lips gently to Christen’s, and as soon as they touched Tobin knew she could kiss those lips forever. 

After a few moments, Tobin rolled her tongue along Christen’s bottom lip to which she gladly accepted as both women deepened the kiss. 

//I’m so screwed// Christen thought to herself as she got lost in the kiss. The two women continued like that for a few minutes until Christen unintentionally let out a soft moan when Tobin lightly sucked on her bottom lip. The younger woman blushed as she pulled away from the kiss.

Tobin however was not bothered, in fact completely the opposite. She took in Christen’s slightly swollen lips, and her glowing eyes as she pulled the other woman into a soft embrace, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

“So not to be clingy, but… I think I could kiss you forever and it still wouldn’t be long enough.” 

“You think hm?” Christen challenged, always one to keep Tobin on her toes. 

“No, I definitely know, no further thinking needs to be done.” 

“Tobin that was… really nice. I’m actually a little concerned at how nice it was, you’re way too good of a kisser for your own good.” 

“Go on…” Tobin teased.

Christen playfully shoved the shorter women, shaking her head. “Okay, I know I told you I’m not going to your apartment but honestly we drank a lot of coffee and I REALLY need to pee so I’m going to have to break my own rule.” 

“Now I didn’t do that on purpose but just know that I’m definitely not complaining about how that worked out for me.” Tobin joked, taking Christen’s hand and leading her back inside and down to the elevator that took them down just a couple floors. 

Tobin unlocked her apartment and quickly showed Christen to the washroom as she was beginning to bounce up and down like a young child who drank too much apple juice. 

When Christen returned, Tobin took a minute to show her around the very open apartment. 

“It’s really beautiful in here, I love all the dark wood with the white walls. It’s so open, and don’t even get me started on the floor to ceiling windows, that is like, my dream.”

“I guess you picked the right girl then hm? Those windows are all yours whenever you’d like.” 

Christen smirked deciding to tease Tobin a bit. 

“They have blinds right?” 

“They do, but even better than that, they’re tinted…” Tobin winked, not falling for Christen’s bait and leaning in close to Christen’s ear. “Perfect for everything you’re thinking about doing next to them.” 

Christen’s breath got stuck in her throat and she bit her lip, looking at Tobin through hooded eyes. “Stop making me want to break my own rules.” Christen whispered out. 

“I’ve never been one for rules.” Tobin challenged. 

Christen shook her head at the smirk on Tobin’s face, she knew Tobin wasn’t trying to pressure her into anything and was mostly teasing, but it was still working the younger woman up. 

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things,” Tobin winked and Christened laughed at herself for walking right into that one. “But,” Tobin continued, “since those are off the table today, why don’t we watch a movie or something and then I can make you dinner before taking you home?” 

Christen smiled wide at the offer. “That sounds perfect Tobin, as long as I get to pick the movie!” Christen spoke gleefully, skipping over to the couch that sat in front of Tobin’s large entertainment system. Tobin didn’t even bother protesting because she knew she’d lose, and honestly she didn’t care what they watched because it meant more time with Christen. Tobin settled in close to Christen and was about to lean in for a kiss when her apartment door swung open. 

“Honey I’m hooome.” A voice sang as a young blonde woman walked inside. 

Christen looked over at Tobin accusingly and stood up from her spot on the couch. “Honey?” She questioned sharply at Tobin. 

The woman finally took note of what was happening and her eyes got wide. 

“Sonny what the hell.” Tobin almost shouted.

“Shit SORRY, oh my god, Tobin is not my honey, I am not her honey, I am Emily we are very platonic teammates please don’t punch her like I can see you’re about to, her pretty face is all she’s got going for her.” 

Christen softened at the frantic explanation and chuckled, lightly shoving Tobin. “She’s right, I was about to punch you.” 

“Well Tobs are you going to introduce me to this beautiful and feisty lady of yours or what?”

Tobin shook her head at her friend’s antics. “Christen this is Emily Sonnett my most annoying teammate, Emily this is Christen. Now there is one too many people in this apartment, and neither Christen nor I are leaving so Sonny that’s your cue, why are you even here?” 

“First of all, ouch. Second of all Lindsey told me you met a girl at the bar last night and I was offended that you didn’t text me, your favourite teammate about it so I came to get the deets.”

“Sinc is my favourite teammate.” Tobin shot out. 

“Favourite blonde teammate?” 

“Lindsey”  
“Favourite gay teammate?” 

“Dri.” 

“Favourite… younger than you teammate?” 

“Ellie.” 

“Oh come on! Favourite defender?”

“Emily… Menges.” 

“Oh fuck off, fine fine I give, I apologize for my timing Christen, you two may return to your regularly scheduled make out session. Bye!!!!” Emily showed herself out and Tobin shut her eyes in embarrassment as Christen pulled her back down to the couch. “You’re really lucky that wasn’t a girlfriend because you were about to lose any hope of ever getting into my pants.” 

“Christen I can guarantee you with one hundred percent certainty that you are the only girl’s pants I want into right now and, and for a very long time. Also even if there was a list, Emily would be at the very bottom.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Christen smirked, placing a sweet kiss to Tobin’s nose before grabbing her remote to switch on Netflix. 

“Hey Chris?”

“Hm?”

“Uh... if I ever go too far with the sexual jokes and stuff will you tell me? I don’t want you to think that’s all I care about… because it’s really not, and I know I talk like a teenage boy sometimes but that’s not all that’s on my mind with you and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or think that’s the most important thing to me.” 

Christen’s heart melted at the sincerity in Tobin’s soft brown eyes as well as in her voice. “I promise I will tell you if it’s ever too much okay? Honestly Tobin, you are a breath of fresh air from my crazy busy life and I swear it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. If I’m being honest it feels really fucking good to feel wanted like that… I hope that’s not weird, it’s just been so long since I’ve let myself get to know someone and this with you feels so good. Anyway, my point is that I know when you are teasing me with those jokes that it’s not because all you want from me is sex, I know that’s not true but I really appreciate you saying that to me.”

“I just really want to keep you around.” 

“I’d love nothing more than that Tobs. Can I call you Tobs? I thought that was really cute when Emily said it.”

Tobin shook her head. “There is a very select few people in this world that are allowed to call me Tobs, to be clear, Emily is not one of them but she does it anyway. So I suppose if the likes of her does then who am I to stop a beautiful girl from doing so. And like I said earlier, you’re too cute to say no to”

____ 

About fifteen minutes into Frozen, Christen yawned and her eyes began to shut. Tobin helped the younger woman reposition herself so that she was curled up with her head resting on Tobin’s lap.

For the rest of the movie, Tobin just kept her eyes on Christen, playing with the few stray curls at the base of her neck that had freed themselves from her tight bun. She was truly the most stunning girl Tobin had ever laid her eyes on. 

When the credits rolled to a stop, Christen regained consciousness and slowly sat up, stretching out her body. “Did I sleep through the whole movie?” She questioned, disappointed mostly for wasting her time with Tobin. 

“Mhmm, even through the high note in let it go.” Tobin joked, admiring Christen’s red cheek from being pressed against her leg. 

“Well shoot, I missed my chance to woo you with my rendition of that song.” 

“You’re adorable.” Tobin said mindlessly, pressing a kiss to Christen’s temple. “And speaking of wooing, I believe I promised you a home cooked meal.” 

“Mmm I’m so hungry, what’s on the menu?” 

“Let me go take a look.” Tobin rose from her spot on the couch and walked over to the kitchen, however before she even reached the fridge Tobin was struck with a realization… //we just finished a three game road trip… I totally have no food in this house...// “Shit.” Tobin muttered under her breath as she braced herself, swinging open her fridge door to be met with a few bottles of water, an apple, and a jar of mustard. 

“Soooo funny story.” Tobin says and she walks back over to Christen, scratching the back of her neck. “I am an idiot and forgot that I’ve basically been across the country from the past three weeks and have absolutely nothing to feed you here.” Tobin smiles sheepishly. “But! I have come up with two solutions. Option one, I take you out for dinner, or option two, we change into sweatpants, order take-out and curl up with another movie.” 

Christen just chuckles at how embarrassed the older woman seems about her lack of groceries. “Tobin?” She asks sweetly, 

“Yeah?” 

“There is truly nothing I would love more right now than to curl up in a pair of your sweatpants and eat a disgustingly greasy pizza with you.” 

Tobin stared at the woman, speechless for a moment. “Where have you been all my life…” 

 

An hour later and the two women were curled up on Tobin’s couch, sweatpants on, with an empty pizza box on the table in front of them as the credits to She’s The Man played across the screen. Christen hummed as she nuzzled closer to Tobin, taking notice for the first time just how muscular the older woman’s arms are as she rested a hand on Tobin’s bicep. “This is so nice… today has been perfect Tobin.” 

“I don’t want it to end.” Tobin didn’t say the words explicitly but Christen heard the silent plea for her to stay. 

“Tobin…” 

“Please stay, I promise I won’t make a move or anything, I will even cut off sexual jokes for the night. Please? I just want to keep being close to you.” 

Christen bit her lip as she debated the offer. Tobin wasn’t the one she was worried about not be able to control herself. 

“Hey,” Tobin spoke softly, lifting Christen’s chin with her thumb as she could tell the younger woman was struggling with this. “Please don’t feel pressured to stay. I know I kind of just begged you to, but you don’t have to feel bad saying no, I know this is our first time hanging out and I don’t want to push anything at all that you’re not comfortable with. And if you want me to take you home, I absolutely will, okay?” 

“Tobin, if I’m being completely honest, I want to stay so badly, but I think I’m going to ask you to take me home, not because that’s what I want, but because I know myself and while I trust your word, I don’t trust mine and if I stay here I’m going to want to have sex with you and I really don’t want to rush that because I want this to work out so badly so I think it’d be best if I went home tonight.” 

Tobin smiled, not because she was happy with Christen’s decision per say, but because she could see both in Christen’s eyes and words that she was feeling just as strongly as herself about this budding relationship. “I appreciate you being honest Chris, let’s get you home, do you have to be up early again?” 

“6:30 sharp.” Christen confirmed with her lip pouted out. “Fair warning, I’m going to complain a lot about my job and the early mornings it entails but I promise I do love it, I’ve just been sleep deprived for the past 7 years and that isn’t going to change any time soon.” 

“Well lucky for you, you don’t have to spend any more late nights in bar’s waiting for the woman of your dreams to arrive.” Tobin joked, getting a playful shove from the younger woman. 

“You are something else Tobin…also… I’m stealing these sweatpants because they are so fucking comfy and I’m too lazy to put my clothes back on.” 

“They’re all yours Chris. I have about hundred more where those came from, plus you look really sexy in sweatpants.” 

“She feeds me pizza, thinks sweats are sexy… Tobin Heath, where have you been all my life?” 

Tobin smiled big, pulling Christen in for a sweet kiss that turned into almost ten minutes making out against the door of Tobin’s apartment. 

Tobin finally willed herself to pull away citing to Christen that “if we don’t stop now there is no way I’m letting you leave.” Christen groaned in disappointment even though she felt the same way. “Fine fine, let’s go.” Christen dragged a pouting Tobin out the door and the two walked hand in hand until the reached the parking garage, stealing more than a few kisses in the elevator ride down. 

About halfway through the drive to Christen’s apartment Tobin turned up the radio and started singing along quietly to a song Christen had never heard. 

“Baby last night was hands down  
One of the best nights   
That I’ve had no doubt  
Between the bottle of wine   
And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye  
Then we dance in the dark under september stars   
In the Pourin’ Rain”

Christen stared in awe as the woman next to her started singing a bit louder, aware of Christen’s eyes on her. 

“And I know that I can’t ever tell you enough  
That all i need in this life is your crazy love  
If i never get to see the northern lights  
Or if i never get to see the eiffel tower at night  
Oh if all i got is your hand in my hand  
Baby I could die a happy man” 

“Is there anything you can’t do miss soccer star slash professional singer?” 

Tobin laughed at this. “You can’t tell anyone, it’s my biggest secret.” 

“Your biggest secret should be the fact that you listen to country music.” 

“Oh come on, it’s a cute song, sue me, and don’t act like you aren’t going to go home and look up the song and download every Thomas Rhett album.” 

Christen blushed because in fact, that was exactly what she had planned to do. 

“Can I walk you up to your apartment?” Tobin asked sweetly, opening Christen’s door for her once again. 

“Can we bargain and you walk me to the elevator? It’s just that if you take me up to my place, my roommate slash bestfriend will ambush you and I don’t want her to chase you off after such an incredible day.” 

“I suppose I can agree to that.” Tobin winked, grabbing Christen’s large bouquet of tulips and leading her inside.”

“Tobin I really had such a great day with you, it was so much more than I expected.” Christen blushed for what was likely the 100th time that day, embracing Tobin around her flowers. 

“I feel the same way Christen, I’m really thankful my friends were so persistent last night, I can’t imagine not meeting you. Thank you for a perfect day, can we do this again soon?” Tobin asked, not even trying to hide the eagerness in her voice. 

“I’d love that, maybe this weekend?” 

“I actually have an away game this weekend, just up in Seattle, so I’ll be out of town saturday and sunday, if I don’t see you before I go, could I see you monday?” 

“That sounds perfect, text me when you get home safe okay? Maybe I can watch your game on TV this weekend if you show me where to find it.” This made Tobin smile with pride at the thought of Christen watching one of her games for the first time with no knowledge of the sport.” 

“I would love it if you watched and I will absolutely text when I’m home, have a good rest of your night Christen.” Tobin captured the taller woman’s lips in a quick but deep kiss, leaving both women breathless and red in the cheeks. 

“Goodbye Tobin…” 

“Bye Christen.” Tobin gave a cute wave as the elevator doors shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-date chats from both Christen and Tobin's perspective:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Do you like the people I've chosen as friends so far?

Post date: Christen 

When the elevator reached her floor Christen raced down the hall to her apartment and quickly opened it up. “JULIE” she practically screamed, dancing around the kitchen with her flowers in hand, quickly filling a vase with water as she heard Julie storm out of the bathroom. “YOU’RE ALIVE, dammit Christen I was beginning to think this mystery woman killed you I haven’t heard from you since this morning!” 

Christen poked her head out from around the large bunch of tulips that were now in the center of the kitchen island. “Oops.” She gave her best friend an apologetic smile. 

“Well spit it out then… HOW WAS IT???” Julie pulled her friend down onto the couch with her.

“Jules… it was oh my god this was one of the best days of my life… she’s just… everything she says and does is just… I can’t explain it.” 

Julie’s jaw dropped as she took in her friend’s elated mood and inquisically looked her up and down. 

“Christen Annemarie Press did you let that woman fuck you on the first date?” Julie accused in a motherly tone.

“Julie! No! We did not have sex! God who do you think I am.” 

“Don’t use that tone with me, you are quite literally blissed the fuck out, you’re wearing her clothes from head to toe, and you’ve never been speechless about a person EVER, so forgive me if I assumed that was playing a role.”

“Jules I’m about to get really sappy so fair warning.” Christen looked into her friends eyes. “I have never felt so strongly about something before. Literally from the moment I saw her today when she came to pick me up I was just in awe. She brought me those huge ass bunch of tulips, opened countless doors for me, the car and building type, she called me cute, she called me beautiful, she called me sexy, she bought me coffee and food and let me pick frozen as our first movie together which I fell asleep fifteen minutes into and then she let me fall asleep on her lap. Jules it was like I was living in a damn movie. Like I’m still in shock I think, and honestly it feels like I’ve known her forever, like everything just felt so natural.” 

“Okay one remark before I seriously reply... I take back my accusation because girl I totally wouldn’t blame you anymore if you had fucked her on the first date, I totally would have. But anyway, Chris this is amazing, I’m so happy for you! She sounds really incredible. Do you have pics for me yet?” 

“I didn’t take any, but here let me find her on instagram. Fair warning before I show you her social media, she’s kind of like a professional soccer player, like a really good one, she’s been to the olympics like 3 times so hence the millions of followers and the verified account.” 

“Shit no way for real? That’s crazy, and like super cool and also not your type but also very your type I guess? I don’t know where I’m going with this so just show me this mystery girl already. 

Christen quickly found Tobin on instagram and followed her before handing Julie her phone. 

“DAMNNNNN GIRL. Chris she is fine as hell.” 

“Remind me how you’re not the tiniest bit gay again?” Christen teased, it was a running joke with everyone who knew the two women that Julie acted ‘more gay’ than Christen despite being very straight and very monogamously in love with her boyfriend of almost seven years. 

“Shut up, and let me admire your woman. Seriously Christen you did good with this one, she’s like really hot and also cute like a puppy at the same time?” 

“RIGHT, oh my god she is so attractive it physically pains me.” 

“Honey props to you for having the willpower to restrain yourself today especially after all of the nicholas sparks shit she pulled because she is hands down the most attractive person you have ever dated in any capacity.” 

“Ugh Jules that’s the only reason I came home, she offered for me to stay and promised if I did that she wouldn’t make a move but she was NOT the one I was worried about crossing that line.” 

“Christen.” 

“Hm?” 

“This is like, the real thing huh? Like you’re gonna keep seeing her.”

Christen smiled so big her cheeks hurt. “Honestly Jules, I really think she is going to be something special, I haven’t opened myself up to this possibility in so long but after one day she has me hooked.”

“I’m really happy for you C… I also can’t wait to meet her because she seems really cool, and any girl that makes my bestie happy is a friend of mine.” 

Christen stayed silent as her phone buzzed with a text from Tobin that caused her to blush. 

Tobin: 9:32p.m.   
Home safe, would be sounder if you were here with me:( I had an amazing day with you Christen, I can’t wait to see you again:) 

“Tsk tsk, ignoring me for her already, damn I guess I see where I stand.” Julie teased, pulling Christen out of her trance.

“What? I’m sorry Jules, I really can’t wait for you to meet her either, I really really want this to work out, I haven’t felt so happy or relaxed in such a long time, I think she could be really good for me.” 

Julie was so happy for her friend, she had been waiting a long time for the right person to come around and knock Christen out of her shell. 

“You go text and flirt with your girl and then get to sleep you looked like ass this morning after being up so late.” 

“Thanks Jules, love you too.” Christen rolled her eyes as she stood of from the couch. 

“I love you C, I’ll see you bright and early. Night!”

“Night Julie, I love you too.” 

Christen padded off to her room, going straight for her bed, curling up in Tobin’s T-shirt and sweats. 

Christen: 9:41p.m.   
I’m glad you’re safe, I need you alive and in one piece if I’m going to take you out on a second date.

Tobin: 9:42p.m.   
I will never try harder to stay alive than I will in the time leading up to seeing you again;) 

Christen: 9:43p.m.  
I appreciate that;)

Tobin: 9:44p.m.   
I know you have to be up early, so I won’t keep you up tonight, but thank you again for such an amazing day, I’m really excited to keep getting to know you Christen:) 

Christen 9:45p.m.  
I’m excited about that too, Tobs:) Text me tomorrow?

Tobin: 9:47p.m.   
Of course:) I have a couple training sessions tomorrow but I’ll text you in between and when I’m done for the day:) 

Christen: 9:48p.m.  
Perfect, Goodnight Tobin:)

Tobin: 9:49p.m.  
Sweet dreams Christen, I know I’ll be dreaming of you:) 

________

 

Post date: Tobin

Tobin had a smile on her face the whole way home, she couldn’t believe today actually happened. When she got back to her apartment Tobin quickly sent a text to Christen letting her know she was safe before dialing a number that she knew off by heart while smiling like an idiot, still sitting in her car. 

“Hey T what’s up?” 

“AMY oh my god do I have news for you.” 

“Woah hon no need to shout what’s going on?” 

“So remember like a month ago and two months ago and pretty much every time I’ve seen you for the past two years you’ve told me that I “need to stop fucking around and settle down with a nice girl because I’m getting old”? 

“I have a vague recollection of those times…” Amy joked, confused about where this could be going.

“Well guess who has settled the fuck down.” 

“Tobin…” 

“Amy I met the most incredible girl, and before you say anything yes it literally just happened and we’ve only had one date but you know when you met Adam and you told me that you knew the moment you looked into his eyes that he was going to be someone really special?” 

“Yeah yeah I remember… Tobin are you… really?” Amy couldn’t hide the shock in her voice, not because she thought her friend was incapable of such emotions, but because she truly didn’t think Tobin would ever fall for a person so fast. 

“Amy she’s literally perfect… she’s beautiful, she’s so smart, like she’s an actual doctor kind of smart, she knows how to throw my gross teenage boy jokes back in my face… I know I’ve always made fun of you for how fast your and Adam’s relationship progressed but honestly I may have to stop doing that because this girl might just be the death of me.” 

“Tobin Heath is dating a doctor? Well shit buddy how the hell did you swing that.” 

“Honestly I still have no clue but I’m not going to question it… you know what the craziest part is Ames? I’m not freaking out like I always thought I would if I found someone worth building a real relationship with… she just makes me feel safe and happy and honestly I’m about to sound insane, but I think she could be the one for me Amy…” 

“Tobin, I never told you this because I didn’t want you and Lauren to judge me when I first started dating Adam, not that it stopped you... but the night of our first date I called my sister and told her I was going to marry him. We planned out my wedding on the phone that night. So no, I don’t think you sound crazy, I think you sound like someone who just met a really special person, so don’t let anyone make you feel crazy for having these feelings so fast okay?” 

“She’s just… like a breath of fresh air you know? Like when I see here it just feels so right.” 

“Tobin I am going to tell you this one time, and one time only… hold onto this girl. I can’t see you but I can hear in your voice how serious you are about this, and I’d be lying if I said I was expecting this from you right now but I’m so fucking happy for you, I hope I get to meet her soon.” 

“I will Amy, I really don’t want to fuck this up, she’s so... good.” Tobin couldn’t even think of a better word in that moment. 

“Ahh my little Toby is growing up!!! Excuse me while I remove the stick from my eye.” 

Tobin just laughed at her friend’s words, she couldn’t tell if Amy or herself was more surprised by these new events. 

“Keep me updated on dream girl okay?”

 

“Of course Ames, I love you, talk soon.”

“I love you too T.”

 

When Tobin finally got up to her apartment, the woman was confused when she found her door unlocked. She entered the apartment tentatively and rolled her eyes when she found Lindsey and Emily sitting on her couch, serious looks on their faces. 

“What can I do for you ladies, also remind me why I thought it was a good idea to let you two goons have a key to my apartment?” Tobin spoke jokingly. 

“Don’t act dumb with me Heath, Emily told me that she walked in on you basically fucking bar girl on your couch and you have the audacity not to even text us about how your date went when Megan and I are the reason you even met this girl!!” Lindsey really tried to keep her serious expression, but acting was most definitely not her strong suit.

“Oh my god we were not having sex, jesus Em. Also I literally just got back from taking Christen home what do you want from me.” 

“Wait, you were with her this whole time, like since practice ended?” Lindsey asked, eyes wide. 

“Yep.” Tobin smiled, popping the p. 

“Well SHIT what the hell, tell us everything.” 

Tobin recounted her date for the second time that evening and no one was more shocked than Emily when Tobin finally convinced her that she didn’t have sex with Christen. 

“I don’t believe it, have you ever gone on a date without fucking the girl? Scratch that, have you ever gone on a date?” 

Tobin just shook her head and entertained her friends for a while longer before finally kicking them out, “I’ll see you fools tomorrow.” 

Tobin got ready for bed and pulled out her bible as she got settled, just like she did every night. 

Tobin read until her eyes couldn’t focus anymore, but before turning off her light she closed her eyes and thanked god for bringing Christen into her life, and she prayed she’d be able to keep her close for a long time. The woman smiled to herself and put out her light, thinking of the beautiful girl she had spent the day with as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you, everyone, for the positive response to this, I've really enjoyed writing it so keep any comments and suggestions coming:)
> 
> Question for the future of this story:   
> So would I be a TERRIBLE person if I broke up sweet sweet Julie and Zach and start something between Julie and Emily Menges... I know this sounds so weird but I was writing and then as I was reading the section over I was like wait what did I just do and as you can probably guess THAT is what I did so... let me know your thoughts and if you would hate it if I threw in a plot twist gay moment for JJ

Christen: 6:35a.m.   
I’m hoping this text doesn’t wake you up, but I just wanted to tell you that your clothes smell ridiculously good and I never want to take them off (yes I slept in them), anyway that’s my way of telling you you smell really fucking good… I hope you’re sleeping well Tobin, I can’t wait to hear from you.

 

Tobin: 7:40a.m.  
I’m not even going to pretend like thinking of you in bed with my clothes on isn’t turning me on…  
Tobin: 7:40a.m.   
Or that that thought didn’t lead me to thinking of you in bed with no clothes on...   
Tobin: 7:41a.m.  
And on that note, I hope your morning is going well Chris, I’m off to training from 8-11, so I’ll text you when I’m free, I hope your day is as lovely as you:) 

Both women went about their days at work, often finding themselves thinking about one another. 

Christen sent Tobin numerous selfies in her scrubs when she got moments alone, Tobin always responding with some sort of witty comment when she got the chance to look at them. 

When Tobin returned home for good late in the afternoon, she sent Christen a photo of her own. She was standing in her bathroom mirror, hair still dripping wet from her shower, in just a sports bra and loose fitting boxers. Tobin smirked to herself, hoping the photo would elicit the desired response. 

Christen: 4:34p.m.  
Fuck. 

Christen: 4:34p.m.   
Are you serious

Christen: 4:35p.m.  
How are you even real 

Christen: 4:35p.m.  
How does anyone look that good in a foggy mirror?? 

Tobin smiled to herself as she got the kind of response she hoped for. 

Tobin: 4:36p.m.  
Glad you enjoyed that, I promise my abs are even nicer in person;) 

Christen: 4:37p.m.   
Someone’s full of themselves;) 

Tobin: 4:38p.m.  
I’d rather be full of you;) 

Christen: 4:38p.m.  
TOBIN

Christen: 4:39p.m.  
Oh my god 

Christen: 4:39p.m.  
You’re like a horny teenager. 

Tobin: 4:40p.m.   
Hey I warned you about that and you’re still here soooo 

Christen: 4:41p.m.  
Touché… 

Christen:4:42p.m.   
I miss you Tobin, I don’t want to wait until monday to see you:( 

Tobin: 4:43p.m.  
Then see me tonight:) We could go for a walk around downtown

Christen bit her lip, thinking about the offer for a moment. 

Christen: 4:44p.m.   
I’ll see you in twenty:) 

_____

“You’re not serious… there is no way you’ve lived in portland for almost a year and never gone to voodoo doughnuts.” 

“Are they really that good??” Christen laughed at the other woman’s antics, looping her arm around Tobins. 

“Oh Christen you are in for a beautiful awakening. We are going to go get a box of doughnuts and take them up to the roof of my apartment and eat every last one.” 

“Don’t you have a game tomorrow? Is that wise?” 

“Christen I never said it was the healthy plan, I said it was THE plan, period.” 

 

Tobin made good on her promise and bought the two women a six pack of doughnuts and the two walked hand in hand up to what seemed to be becoming their spot on the rooftop of Tobin’s apartment. 

“Oh my god…” Christen practically moaned as she tried the first doughnut.

“Do you understand now why I got so worked up about this?” Tobin laughed, wiping away some icing on the corners of Christen’s mouth with her finger. 

 

It was about seven o’clock now and the sun was beginning to set on the warm April evening. The skyline was illuminated with the pinks and oranges of the setting sun and Christen says she’s “never seen anything so beautiful”; Tobin swears the same about Christen’s eyes, glowing a golden green. “You’re so fucking beautiful…” Tobin spoke just above a whisper, leaning in and capturing Christen’s lips in a deep kiss. Christen didn’t think she had ever been kissed so deeply, with so much emotion. Tobin pulled Christen even closer by the base of her neck and Christen knew. She knew she had never been kissed like this… and she never wanted it to end. 

“Tobin…” Christen whispered out against the older woman’s lips. 

“I’m so happy I found you Christen.” Tobin replied into Christen’s neck. 

“Me too Tobin… me too.” 

“I want you to be mine.” Tobin spoke softly, a hint of nerves in her voice. “Just mine.” 

“I was yours before you asked.” Christen replied, brushing some of Tobin’s unruly hair away from her face. 

Tobin smiled bigger than she ever had before. She was certain this was the luckiest moment of her life to this point. 

“God your smile is contagious.” 

“You can thank my 7 years of braces for that.” Tobin gave the biggest smile she could manage. “I’m so glad you didn’t know me back then, a smile really changes a person and you never would have given me a second look before”

“Awe I bet you were a cute kid! Teeth and all.”

“Babe the other kids called me Hobin Teeth… it was bad.” 

Christen covered her mouth with her hand trying to hide her laughter and Tobin begged to change the subject. 

“Fine, let’s talk about how you just called me babe.” Christen winked, she was definitely not upset about it. 

“I’m sorry is it too soon for that? It just kind of happened.” Tobin admitted sheepishly. 

“No no, honestly I loved it.” Christen smiled and rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder as the two women admired what was left of the sunset. 

“I should probably get home, early morning rounds are calling my name.” Christen pouted, standing up from her place next to Tobin. 

“I’m going to miss you this weekend, I’ve been spoiled these past two days.” Christen pulled the older woman into a tight hug, taking in her intoxicating scent that she loved so much. 

“What time do you leave tomorrow?” Christen asked as Tobin escorted her down to her car. 

“Bus leaves at ten.” Tobin confirms, “so we’ll get to Seattle at about one.” 

“Text me when you can?” 

“Of course. I’ll miss you Chris, if you find yourself bored and missing me, my game starts at 5:00 tomorrow and will be on ESPN.” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Christen smiled proudly, I can’t wait to watch you play.” 

“Maybe next weekend you could come to my game here? I could get you and Julie tickets if you’re interested?” Tobin blushed at the thought of having Christen in the stands at one of her games. 

“Really?? You don’t have to do that, I could buy the tickets!” 

“Nice try babe, you’re not paying for any tickets to any game. Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll even get you a jersey with my name on it.. I might even sign it.” Tobin winked, joking with the younger woman as she opened her drivers side door. 

“Oh my god I’d love a jersey, I’d wear it to every game!” Christen was positively giddy at the thought of supporting the beautiful woman in front of her, even if she knew nothing about soccer yet. 

“You’d be really sexy in my jersey… you’ll definitely be getting one now.” Tobin smirked as she whispered in Christen’s ear.

“I’ll see you when I get home okay?” Tobin smiled sweetly.

“Damn right you will, I miss you already. Score a goal for me? If you do that? I don’t know what you do but if you are someone who scores goals then do that.” Christen winked and Tobin laughed at how adorably clueless Christen was about soccer. 

“I will try my hardest, I do love scoring.” Tobin kisses Christen one last time before closing her door and watching the woman drive off. 

“You’re so fucking screwed Heath.” She muttered under her breath, walking back inside. 

_______

“Look Jules there she is!!! Damn she looks so hot on tv.”

“Down girl, that’s an expensive TV and I’m not helping replace it if you tackle it to the ground because your girl looks so good.”

“Ha ha very funny.” Christen couldn’t be bothered by Julie’s jokes as she was so focused on following Tobin around the screen and complaining when she wasn’t in view. 

“So I googled the shit out of her after work today and I think I learned a few things. She plays winger which is like close to the top so she scores a lot but apparently she assists more? Which means she helps other people score a lot which is cool. And then apparently she loves to do this thing called a “nutmeg” which is when she kicks the ball between another player’s legs??? So that sounds fun, and…” Christen continued on until the game began, lighting up whenever Tobin’s name was mentioned or she did something Christen deemed to be “so awesome”.

“Damn Chris, she’s like really good, this is the first time since Stanford that I’ve watched soccer but shit, she’s so fast and she does so many cool tricks!” 

“Right?! She’s so awesome, and like I knew that because of the whole two gold Olympic medals thing but like I didn’t expect this.”

“Hey did you think Kelley O’Hara plays in this league?”

“Oh my god I never even thought of that, we haven’t talked to Kelley forever. Lets google her!”

The two friends gathered around Christen’s phone as she typed their old Stanford friend’s name in. 

“There she is!! Apparently she plays for the Utah Royals, they sound fancy. And look! She plays on the USA team with Tobin! I wonder if they’re friends. I’ll have to ask Tobin about her later.”

“Ooh look I found Kelley on Instagram, and here’s Tobin!!” Awe look at them they look like best buds!” 

“You should message her Chris! Tell her next time she’s in Portland we should all hangout! I always loved Kelley, she’s a blast.” Julie convinces Christen to message their old friend on Instagram. 

@christenpress  
Hey Kelley!! Sorry if this is strange, I know we haven’t talked in ages, but funny story…

Christen went on to explain how she met Tobin and after some internet stalking discovered that Kelley played with her and that they should get drinks sometime when she’s in Portland. 

 

When the game ended with Portland picking up a 2-1 win, thanks to a goal and assist by Tobin, Christen quickly pulled her phone out to text her girl. 

Christen: 7:02p.m.   
… you played so good, I’m like, still in shock! That was so much fun to watch, I can’t wait to watch in person next weekend if I’m still invited;) I can’t wait to talk to you, your goal was awesome! 

Christen: 7:04p.m   
Oh and so was your ‘nutmeg’ ;) 

Christen was fast asleep on the couch by 8:00, so when her phone started ringing on full volume she flipped over and landed face first on the ground. Groaning, Christen answered the phone without checking who it was. 

“Hello?” She mumbled, sleep evident in her voice. 

“Hey sunshine, you kind of sound like death… everything okay?”

Christen was wide awake at the sound of her favourite voice. “Toby!” She shouted, a huge smile present on her face. “Hi! I’m sorry everything’s great, I had just fallen asleep on the couch I guess. Your game was so cool you played awesome!!!!” 

Tobin chuckled, blushing on her end of the phone.   
“I see you did some research and learned what a nutmeg is hey? You’re so cute. I’m glad you watched.” 

“Julie and I had so much fun! She totally wants to come with me next weekend!” 

“Awesome, I’ll be sure to get you two ladies some tickets and some Portland gear.” 

“Yay! You looked really good in your jersey… like really good. Julie had to stop me from drooling a few times, I don’t know how I’m going to survive seeing you play in person.”

“You know I was hoping I’d have that effect.” Tobin smirked into the phone and Christen blushed. 

Christen blushed, no one had ever had this effect on her before. “Oh I was going to ask! Are you good friends with Kelley O’Hara??”

“KO? Yeah we’re best buds, have been for years, How come?”

“Julie and I went to school with her at Stanford! We haven’t talked to her in ages but we were actually pretty good friends back in the day. We wanted to know if she played with you so we googled her and sent her a message! I told her we should all hang out when her team comes to Portland! I hope that’s okay.”

Tobin smiled big at how adorable Christen was being. “Wow small world, I’d love that babe, I’m excited to ask about college Christen, and it just so happens that we play Utah here next week so maybe we can all go out after the game.” 

“Perfect! I miss you Tobs… are you just at your hotel?”

“Mhmm, freshly showered and about to roll into bed. Our bus leaves earlier than I thought tomorrow so maybe I’ll get to see you? I don’t think I could wait until monday.” 

“Really? Yes!! I have tomorrow off so I’m free whenever, after I sleep in until like 2:00 of course to make up for the rest of the week…”

“You know I’m not sure that’s how that works.” Tobin joked, “I’m glad I’ll get to see you though. It’s only been one day and I already feel deprived, I don’t know what I’m going to do when I go on longer trips.” Tobin thought to herself how she had never had someone in her life that made her wish she wasn’t travelling. Despite the almost constant state of slight exhaustion, travelling and being on the move had always been one of Tobin’s favourite parts of her job. She missed her family all year long, but this was different. The woman never thought she would meet someone who made her feel tied to a place. And as much as Portland was her home at this point in her career, she had a feeling that home was going to start to feel like wherever Christen was. 

“Ugh can we just pretend you’re never going anywhere again…” Christen pouted and Tobin could see her pink lip jutted out even through the phone. 

“Deal…but maybe tomorrow I could sync my schedule with you so that you always know where I’ll be and for how long ahead of time.” 

“Really? You’d do that?” Christen blushed at how intimate and permanent that plan felt.

“Of course, I plan to keep you around for a long time Christen. I’m also like the most unorganized person ever so it will help me as well.” Tobin admitted sweetly. 

The two women talked for a while longer until both started yawning. “I guess the sooner we go to sleep the sooner I get to see you tomorrow.” Christen sighed sleepily into the phone that was laying next to her pillow. 

“I like that logic.” Tobin agreed. 

“Do you have any bedtime rituals?” Christen asked sweetly, falling further into her sleep ridden state. 

“I think that was the cutest question I’ve ever heard.” Tobin Admitted, “Just one, I read my bible every night before I fall asleep, even if it’s just for a minute when I’m exhausted.” 

Christen was surprised at this, unaware that the other woman was religious. “That’s really sweet, I wasn’t expecting that…” 

“Is that okay? That I’m religious I mean?” 

“No no of course it’s okay, I was actually more worried that you’d be upset that I’m not…” 

“That’s totally not a problem Chris I promise, I’m not one for pushing my beliefs onto others so it will never be a problem for me, I think if everyone just believed in what they choose to and didn’t worry about other people the world would be a lot better place.”

“Will you teach me sometime?” Christen asked, half spoken, half in yawn. 

“Teach you?”

“About god? About what you believe in specifically, what it means to you…” Christen trailed off and Tobin could tell she was almost gone. 

“I’d really love that Christen…” Tobin’s heart swelled and she heard a soft snore coming from the other end of the phone call. “Sweet dreams Christen.” 

Tobin fell asleep quickly after, images of Christen flooding her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the continued support with this story:)

@tobinheath:   
hey Julie, assuming you’re the best friend/roommate I’ve heard so much about, do you think you could do me a favour if you’re going to be home around two today? I want to surprise Christen… 

_____

At 1:50 Julie quietly padded over to her and Christen’s apartment door to let Tobin in. “Hey!” She whispered excitedly, “It’s so good to meet you.” Julie moved aside to let the other woman in, arms filled with grocery bags. 

“It’s so good to meet you too, I’ve heard lots of good things.” Tobin flashed her signature smile and Julie could immediately tell how Christen was falling for this woman so fast. “So I didn’t mention this earlier, but you’re totally welcome to stay and eat with us, I think I bought enough groceries for a family of 20 so so there will be plenty to go around.”

“Wait are you sure… Because I was just going to go bum around town to give you guys some space.” 

“No no I don’t want to kick you out of your own place, plus I bet Christen would love for us to all hang out, she’s been really excited about me meeting you.” Tobin placed all the bags on the kitchen counter and started unpacking things as quietly as she could. 

“In return all I ask is for some best friend input… specifically, would Christen prefer chocolate chip pancakes or blueberry?” 

“Oh chocolate chips one hundred percent. Never let her fool you, she pretends to be a total health nut but girl has a major sweet tooth.” 

“Perfect.” Tobin smiled, pulling out the pancake ingredients.

“Can I do anything to help?” Julie smiled at the woman already getting down to work. 

“Hmm, maybe you could start cutting up some of this fruit? You can avoid anything that you or Chris don’t like, I just kind of bought everything.” 

“You sure don’t do anything half-ass hey?” Julie shook her head, impressed and pleased at the lengths Tobin was going to to impress her friend. 

“Yeah I’m pretty much a do the damn thing or don’t do it at all kind of person. I think it kind of stems from my work, with my career I’ve always had to make decisions based on either a full force yes or a clear cut no. I’m sure you and Chris have the same tendencies with your demanding work.” 

“Totally, I completely get what you mean. There is certainly no half-assing med school.” 

“Oh I bet, I feel like I didn’t even get an education compared to you two, I’m pretty positive the only thing I did half-ass in the past 20 years was the communications degree I pulled out of my ass.” 

“Well from what I’ve learned it seems soccer has worked out pretty damn well for you so I don’t think you have much to worry about. I’m just as soccer illiterate as Christen but your game yesterday was crazy, you’re so good.” 

“I’m glad you guys enjoyed it, I reserved some seats for you guys next Saturday and picked up some jersey’s for you guys to wear. 

Tobin pulled the red portland kits out of one of her many bags and handed one to Julie. I got you Emily Menges’ jersey because Chris told me you thought she was pretty badass which is definitely accurate. And Christen gets mine because she doesn’t have a choice, I have to be her favourite.” Tobin winked, securing a laugh from Julie. 

“This is so cool!! I’ve never had a jersey before, thank you!” 

“Anytime.” Tobin smiled, glad that she seemingly was winning over Christen’s best friend and the only person in her life she had talked about thus far. 

 

The two women worked together making a huge breakfast that the three of them would never finish. Just as they were almost done, Tobin and Julie heard Christen’s bedroom door creep open.

It took the half asleep woman a few moments to register what was happening when she walked into the kitchen. 

Finally it hit her and her eyes burst open. “Tobin!! What are you doing here?” She embraced her girlfriend so quickly that the two of them almost fell over. 

“Surprise.” Tobin mumbled into Christen’s wild curls that she was seeing down for the first time. 

“My new bff Julie helped me out, I wanted to surprise you.” Tobin smiled sweetly, Christen was positively beaming and Tobin knew she had definitely made the right decision to come over. 

“Surprised is an understatement. Julie doesn’t cook so when I woke up and it smelled so good I was a little confused.” 

Julie playfully shoved her roommate. “Hey! Keep talking like that and I’m going to steal the jersey Tobin brought you!” 

“I got a jersey??” Christen turned to Tobin with an excited look on her face. “Hot off the press.” Tobin winked, handed the brand new Portland jersey with “Heath” and the number 17 printed on the back. 

“This is awesome! These look expensive Tobs you have to let me give you some money for them!” 

Tobin looked over at Julie with an amused look on her face. “Has she always been this bad at accepting gifts?” Tobin asked jokingly. 

“Chris relax I got them for free but even if I did pay for them you still would not be paying me back, get used to it.” The woman winked, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. “Now breakfast is almost ready, so you go sit down and your server will be with you shortly m’lady.” Christen just shook her head but did as Tobin said. She watched as her best friend and Tobin worked together in the kitchen, happy that they had become such easy friends. 

 

“So Tobin, what’s it like to be famous?” Julie questioned, all three women were leaning back on the couch, stuffed from their mid-afternoon breakfast. 

Tobin laughed lightly, “Honestly I don’t really think about it, I’m not oblivious to the spotlight I’m in by any means but to me, soccer is my job, it’s what I’ve wanted to do for as long as I can remember. The fact that people know who I am and that thousands of people watch my games, that’s all just secondary to me, I love what I do and I would love it just as much if I didn’t have any of that. I’m beyond thankful for all of the opportunities I’ve had because of soccer, but at the end of the day it really is my job, and being known for it is just a part of what I do.”

Christen smiled proudly at the girl next to her, finding her modesty incredibly endearing. 

Not long later, Julie was fast asleep on the couch and Christen took Tobin’s hand, quietly leading her to her bedroom so they could talk without waking the other woman up. 

“In the bedroom at last.” Tobin winked, pulling Christen into a quick kiss before the two climbed onto the bed together. 

“If you think anything’s going to happen in here with my best friend on the couch you’re crazy Heath.” 

“Crazy for you maybe, these curls of yours are driving me insane, you should wear it down more often.”

“Tobin.” Christen blushed, hiding her face in the older woman’s neck. 

Christen smiled and continued, “I can’t believe you did all this to surprise me today… Tobin this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

“It was just breakfast.” Tobin blushed at the compliment. 

“It was more than that to me Tobs. You can’t keep spoiling me like this, especially with the jersey and the flowers..” 

“I suppose now isn’t a great time to tell you I got you another present?” Tobin asked, a nervous smile on her face. 

“What???” Tobin I don’t need presents!” 

“Okay buutttt I already bought this one, so please? You haven’t even seen it yet.” Tobin batted her eyelashes as she backed out of the room to grab the box containing Christen’s gift.

“Tobin what did you do!?” Christen accused as she saw the nike label on the box in front of her. 

“I just saw them and I thought of you and I thought they’d look good with your new jersey so asked Julie for your shoe size and then I got them and I’m sorry…” 

Christen couldn’t stay upset at the puppy dog eyes in front of her begging for forgiveness. She opened the box revealing a pair of all red Nike air presto’s. “Tobin they’re beautiful… but you know you don’t have to buy me things for me to like you right? I don’t expect that from you, you know I’m not with you for these things, you don’t have to buy my affection.” 

“I know, I just like to spoil you… I’m sorry if it’s too soon for all this, I really just saw them and thought you’d love them and I didn’t think anything of it.” 

Christen’s heart melted. “Tobin I’m sorry I got upset… I guess I’m just not used to having someone do things like this for me. I know you aren’t trying to buy me.” 

“I’m really not, I know you can take care of yourself and I know you don’t expect anything from me, and if I ever do go too far please please tell me, buttttt I can’t promise I won’t buy you things because your girlfriend has a lot of connections and some pretty cool sponsorships that I think you’ll want to take advantage of.” Tobin winked, lightening the mood.” 

“You’re ridiculous, I don’t know if I feel worse about you buying me things or you getting me free things.”

“Do you like mexican food Chris?” 

“Yes… why?” Christen asked, confused at the change of topic.

“What if I told you I was sponsored by chipotle? Would you be open to free things from me then?”

Christen just stared at Tobin in silence. 

“You’re joking…” Christen held her serious expression. 

“Nope, so as long as you stick around that’s free tacos and burritos on me.” Tobin winked. 

“I take back what I said before, it turns out I can be bought and I am now no longer for sale. Also, if Julie wasn’t already sold on you, just wait until she hears about this, I have never met anyone who can eat as many taco’s as that girl.” 

“Well it sounds like she’ll get along great with Emily and Lindsey so we’ll all have to go sometime.”

Tobin pulled Christen into her arms and leaned back against the headboard. “Hey Chris?” 

“Hm?” The younger woman curled into Tobin’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you with the shoes, truthfully the idea of having a beautiful woman to spoil just makes me really excited. ” 

“I can’t be upset with you Tobs, especially when you say things like that.” 

Tobin smirked and leaned down to kiss Christen. 

What started as an innocent kiss turned into Christen on her back with Tobin hovering over her, leaving a trail of harsh kisses down the younger woman’s neck. Tobin experimented with different spots, finding all the places that made Christen squirm and storing them in her memory. Tobin bit at an especially sensitive spot right under the woman’s jaw that causes Christen to let out a moan that only fueled the fire growing inside Tobin. 

Tobin brought her lips back up to Christen’s, wasting no time and immediately deepening the kiss encouraged by a soft tug of her hair by the woman below her. Tobin’s hands migrated downwards and she began lifting Christen’s shirt slowly, playing with the skin between the shirt and the waistband of her pants. 

“Tobin…” Christen panted. “Tobin stop, we have to stop.” Tobin did stop, no matter how much it pained her to pull away. 

“We can’t do this right now,” Christen regained her composure as Tobin repositioned herself next to her. “Julie is right there and I’m just not quite ready yet.” 

Tobin nodded, composing herself as well. “I’m sorry I got a bit carried away…” 

“Baby no it’s not your fault, believe me I wanted that as much as you.” 

“Baby hm?” Tobin smirked. 

“Yes.” Christen states confidently. 

______

The week carried on much like this, Christen went to work, Tobin went to training, and the two would meet in the evenings. The women spent hours talking, learning the in’s and out’s of each other's lives, everyday and personal, and many, many hours kissing.

On Monday, Christen learned that Tobin has three siblings and that she loves to paint. 

On Tuesday, Tobin learned that Christen loves yoga and is closer with her grandmother than anyone else. 

On Wednesday, Christen laughs when Tobin recounts the story of when she came out to her parents, because how could she not when the woman explains that she wrote a note on a soccer ball and kicked it towards the family’s porch, breaking the window to her parents bedroom. 

On Thursday, Tobin holds Christen as she cries, recounting the story of how her mom passed away a few years prior. 

On Friday, Christen promised she’d cheer louder than everyone for Tobin at her game tomorrow. Even after Tobin informed her there would be twenty-five thousand fans at the match. 

And on Saturday when Tobin looked into the crowd and pointed to Christen after scoring one of the best goals of her career, both women felt like they were the luckiest person in the world. 

_____

“Pretty Pressy!!!” Christen spun at her old nickname that only one person ever used. 

“Kelley hey!” Christen hugged her old friend who immediately apologized for how sweaty she was. The game had ended 3-1 in favour of Portland and Tobin had just waved Christen and Julie down onto the field, made easy by the VIP passes she had given the two women before the game.. 

“Jules buddy, looking lovely as always. How are my favourite doctors? It’s so good to see you two!” 

“It’s so good to see you too Kell it’s been way too long!” Julie chimed in, giving their freckled friend a big hug. 

Tobin walked over then, throwing an arm around Kelley. “Sorry about that one buddy.” 

“Yeah nice try Heath, I saw that goal of yours, you’re not sorry for shit.” 

Tobin laughed at her friend and shrugged. “You’re right.” 

Tobin turned her attention to Christen next. “Did you two have fun?” 

“Yes!!” Christen and Julie spoke at the same time. “It is so crazy here, I can’t want for the next game!” Julie high-fived Tobin. 

“Babe your goal was so awesome! And I’m going to pretend like you heard me cheering even though I know that’s impossible. Julie couldn’t stop talking about the sliding tackle that the Emily on her jersey did to get you the ball.” Christen placed a quick kiss on Tobin’s lips. 

“Oh my god you two are adorable. Can’t wait to see that kiss all over the internet tonight, you’re gonna be famous Pressy!” 

“Oops.” Christen blushed and hid her face in Tobin’s neck as Tobin kept an arm around her waist. 

“Okay so, I vote we go out for drinks on Tobin’s dime since she made me look like a fool tonight.” Kelley clapped her hands together with a mischievous grin. 

“I’m sorry don’t losers usually buy drinks.” Tobin challenged. 

“Yes, but you embarrassed me in front of my girlfriend so you owe me.” 

“Awe Kell you have a girlfriend?? Where is she?” 

“Right here, and does it really count as being embarrassed in front of me if I helped to embarass you?” Came a voice from behind Christen that she recognized from her first day with Tobin. 

Emily came crashing into the group pulling Kelley into a side hug. 

“Hey Em did you tell Kelley the story about how you’re the reason Christen almost punched me on the day of our first date?” Tobin shot at her teammate. 

“Em what the hell did you do?” Kelley shot a look at her girlfriend that said “I love you, but you’re a damn fool.” Emily just avoided eye contact and whistled, ignoring the conversation. 

“Drinks are on me.” Christen spoke up, “Kelley deserves a pick me up and Emily and Tobs deserve it for the win.”

“What about me?” Julie asked, batting her eyelashes at her best friend.

“You can buy your own.” Christen winked as the group started to walk off the pitch. 

“Hey!” Julie pouted, catching up. 

“Hey Julie, I can invite Menges, she got all blushy when I told her Christen’s hot friend was wearing her jersey.” Emily smirked, nudging Christen’s friend. “I bet she’d love to buy you a drink.” 

Julie blushed slightly, fumbling over her words. “Oh no no I have.. uh I have a boyfriend.” 

Christen noticed the hesitancy in her best friend’s words but she didn’t put attention to it, not wanting to embarrass her. 

“I was joking before Jules, you get drinks on me too just for putting up with me.”

“My bad Jules, but hey every group of gays needs a token straight to keep us in LINE… get it? Get it?” 

Kelly shook her head, dragging her girlfriend away before she could say anything else. “We’ll meet you guys at the bar, corner of Morrison and 16th?”

“Sounds good, see you guys there.” Tobin waved at her friends, escorting Christen and a very quiet Julie to the tunnels leading to the change room. You guys can wait just out there, there is a bunch of couches and stuff in the first room down that hall, I’m gonna have a quick shower and I’ll be right back.” 

“Sounds good Tobs. See you soon.” Christen gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before linking her arm with Julie and walking down the hall together. 

Christen and Julie sat down together in the room Tobin pointed out, and a short silence fell between them. 

“Don’t say it.” Julie pleaded quietly.

“Jules… what the hell was that?” Christen asked, not in an accusing voice, but in a caring, genuinely concerned for her friends feelings voice. 

“I- I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Julie, hon you blushed when Emily said that other Emily blushed about you wearing her jersey. And then it sounded like it physically pained you to say you had a boyfriend? I’m not trying to attack you or anything with this I’m just confused… you’ve never not sounded elated when referring to Zach.”

“Look it’s not a big deal Chris I don’t know what that was all about but it doesn’t matter, I’m with Zach and I’m not even gay.” Julie said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself, not Christen. 

“Jules I’m not accusing you of anything I’m just saying that you seemed pretty thrilled when Emily mentioned this girl. And I’m not saying that means you don’t love Zach or that you are gay it was just an observation.” 

“You’re making a lot of observations for someone who hasn’t noticed I haven’t even said Zach’s name in over a week.” 

A confused look grew on Christen face. “Julie what… did something happen?” 

“No, I don’t know, things just haven’t been the same lately, he doesn’t call me as much, we haven’t made plans to see each other since the last time almost two months ago. And I know he’s just as busy as me, but before he would never use that as an excuse, he used to always want to be with me and now it’s like he just doesn’t have time for me.” 

“Jules… I’m so sorry I didn’t know this was happening, why didn’t you talk to me?” 

“I didn’t want to upset you when you’ve been so happy this past week with Tobin, it’s really not a big deal, I mean we’ve been together seven years, it will be okay. And look I don’t know what that reaction was about, maybe it just felt good that someone was interested in me since I haven’t been feeling that from Zach lately… but that doesn’t mean anything right? I mean, she’s a girl, I’m not… I’ve never...”

“Julie, hon you’re my best friend, there are absolutely no circumstances where I want you to not tell me something that's upsetting you just because I’m happy okay? Second, Julie I can’t tell you if it means something, I know that’s not what you want to hear, but I just don’t know. What I do know is that if hypothetically you decided it did mean something, that’s okay too. And I also know that even even it meant something that also doesn’t mean that you are gay necessarily, because like you said, it could have just been an emotional thing where you liked the attention. Now, even though I can’t tell you what you are feeling, I can tell you that I’ll always be here to talk through anything with you okay? You know that and you know I would never judge anything you’re feeling.” 

“I really love you Chris… Thank you for forcing me into this conversation. I really don’t know what I’m feeling right now but I promise I will keep you updated as I’m figuring that out.” 

“I love you too Jules. Now I’m definitely going to be buying you some drinks tonight, you deserve to let loose.” 

“Ugh please.” Julie groaned, leaning her head into Christen’s shoulder. 

 

Kelley, Emily, Lindsey, Tobin, Julie, and Christen got a booth at the team’s regular bar and settle into easy conversation. 

“So Tobito,” Kelly began with a smirk on her face, knowing her friend and national team teammate despised that nickname. “Riddle me this, how oh how, did you convince Dr. Pretty Pressy over here to date you?” 

Tobin shot Kelley a dirty look, mostly at the nickname. “You know I’ve learned that if I don’t question how it happened it’s easier on everyone involved. I told her multiple times the night we met that she was out of my league but for some reason she was into that.” Tobin winked at her girlfriend who was shaking her head. 

“It must be her overwhelming modesty, her good looks are just a bonus.” Christen chimed in, kissing Tobin’s cheek getting a collective “AWWEEE” from the group. 

When everybody at the table was a few drinks in, a few more thorns walked into the bar, greeting their teammates. Among the group was none other than Emily Menges who gave a small smile and wave to Julie as the other teammates greeted each other. Julie smiled softly and returned the wave, and although the woman wasn’t sure exactly what she was feeling or what she was doing for that matter, she was one hundred percent positive in that moment that Emily was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, whatever that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't hate me for Julie's plotline I can't help myself it's in my human nature to make everything gay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger warning*** there is a mention of rape near the end of this chapter and I have marked the section where it starts going in that direction (***) so that you can stop reading if that is something you wish to avoid. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support, I always love reading your comments:) 
> 
> sorry this one ends not to upbeat

The group had been out for a few hours and everyone was more than a little tipsy. Christen was sitting in Tobin’s lap, Kelley and Emily were off making out in the bathroom for the second time that night. Lindsey was in a heated debate with Meghan and Ana about why Adidas is better than Nike. And Emily had just offered to help Julie carry another round of drinks over to the group, quickly rising and following behind the blonde woman. 

Julie tried to disguise her nerves as Emily walked up to the bar behind her. 

“Hey.” Emily spoke nervously with a shy slanted smile that Julie thought was incredibly cute. Whatever that meant. 

“Hey, hi.” //smooth Johnston// she thought to herself.

“I’m uh, Emily… Menges, the one on your jersey…” Julie giggled, happy she wasn’t the only nervous one.

“I’m Julie… Johnston, the one wearing your jersey.” 

“Well it definitely looks better on you so I’m honoured to have you wearing it.” Emily did her signature crooked smile and it was becoming increasingly evident to Julie that her own reaction earlier that day was not “nothing” like she claimed it to be. 

“I have a boyfriend!” Julie spat out, not aggressively, more in a panicked tone as if she had done something wrong just by receiving the compliment. But the disappointed reaction from Emily made her chest feel tight.

“Oh um, yeah okay, I’m sorry I- I didn’t know.” The defender spoke dejectedly.

“Shit no I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that, I mean I do know why but also, you did nothing wrong and I’m sorry, if I’m being honest with you I’m kind of going crazy right now because I’m having feelings that I don’t know what to do with and I just am really confused about a lot of things like that I think you’re really pretty and I’m rambling because I’ve had way too much to drink and I just- I’m sorry.” 

“Hey…” Emily reached out and put a calming hand on Julie shoulder. “It’s totally okay, I promise I’ll back off for now alright? I don’t want to confuse you anymore than you are already. But um, if you ever think maybe you’re not confused, I’ll... be around.” Emily gave Julie a reassuring smile as she picked up half of the groups drinks from the bar. “And, I hope you keep wearing my jersey to the games.” The taller girl walked away and Julie took a moment to compose herself before grabbing the rest of the drinks and heading back to their table. 

___

“It was really so great to see you Kelley! We’ve got to keep in touch okay?” Christen smiled wide, giving her old friend a big hug, both girls losing balance slightly as they were quite intoxicated. 

“So good to see you too Pwessy, I’m holding you to that don’t ghost me!!! And now that you know what soccer is you have no excuse but to watch my games and text me about how awesome I am like I tried to get you to at Stanford. These two party poopers always claimed they had to study! Doctors, am I right?” 

The group laughed at their loud friend who continued on, unbothered.

“Bye Jules!!! Stop working out, you’re bigger than me and I’m the professional athlete!” Kelley pouted.

“Everyone’s bigger than you baby.” Emily cooed in a baby voice. 

“Emmyyyy you’re embarrassing meee.” Kelley whined, putting on the biggest pout she could muster.

 

The group all eventually made it out of the bar, Emily tugging Kelley quickly down the street to her apartment. 

Tobin, the most sober between herself, Christen and Julie linked her arms between the two best friends and walked slowly with them towards her apartment. “Why don’t the two of you stay at my place tonight so you don’t have to worry about calling an Uber or anything?”

“Really Toby are you sure?” Christen looked up at her girlfriend with wide eyes as if it were the nicest offer she’d ever been given. 

“Of course, it’s no trouble at all babe.” 

“You’re so great Tobin.” Julie spoke cheerfully. “You…” The blonde woman pointed seriously at Tobin with her index finger, “You’re just great. 

“You’re great too Julie,” Tobin laughed, glad Julie seemed to be having a good time. “I’ve got a super comfy bed in my spare room calling your name.” Tobin affirmed the smiling woman. 

“Mm bed sounds so fucking good right now.” Julie replied with a affirmative nod to herself. 

 

When the trio got back to Tobin’s apartment Tobin showed Julie to the guest room and Christen stayed there with her while Tobin went to get her a glass of water and an extra blanket. 

Upon Tobin’s arrival back at the room however, she found Christen and Julie both completely passed out in their clothes on top of the blankets. Tobin just smiled, laughing at the two women and gently laying the blanket overtop of them after slipping off their shoes. “Sweet dreams you crazy kids.” Tobin shut the light out and left the door open a crack for light. 

While Tobin was slightly disappointed not to be sleeping next to Christen, she couldn’t help but smile as she drifted off to sleep in her own room thinking about how seamlessly Christen was fitting into her life.

_____

At about three in the morning Tobin was awoken by a rustling sound coming from her closet. The woman cautiously slipped out of bed, turning on the light to the large walk-in closet to find Christen in just a black lace bra and underwear from the night before, her clothes in a pile on the floor. 

“Chris?” Tobin asked in an amused voice, although her heart was anything but laughing as she tried not to stare too much at the beautiful and very unclothed woman in front of her. 

“I’m Sorry!!” Christen whispered loudly, clearly still a tiny bit intoxicated. “I was trying to find one of your big comfy shirts so I could come into bed with you because I missed you and because I almost just straddled Julie in bed thinking I fell asleep next to you.” Christen pouted playfully and Tobin wanted more than anything to kiss every inch of her girl beginning at her full pink lip that was sticking out. 

Tobin took Christen’s hand and led her over to her bed. “You sit here love, I’ll get you a shirt okay.” 

“Mmkay Toby.” Christen smiled softly, batting her eyelashes playfully at her girlfriend. “You’re so pretty.” Christen cooed, admiring her girlfriend, dressed in just a sports bra and some boy shorts. “You were right too, your abs are nicer in person. 

A moment later Tobin walked over with an extra large shirt for Christen who took it and gave Tobin as serious of a look as she could muster. “You have to turn around while I change, you’re not allowed to see me naked naked until we have sex.” 

Tobin laughed at her attempt to be serious but obliged nonetheless. Turning around on her heels and facing the wall until Christen was swimming in the giant UNC shirt. 

 

“You’re the best Toby…” Christen mumbled into her girlfriend’s chest as she curled into her side. “Thank you for taking care of me and Jules. I’m really lucky.” 

“I’m the lucky one babe.” Tobin kissed Christen forehead, playing with her wild curls. 

“Mm think Julie likes other Emily.” Christen mumbled. “She got all blushy talking ‘bout her like I do with you, but… but can’t say ‘nything to her ‘bout it cause she’s scared I think.” 

Tobin was about to reply when Christen continued on, “I like you so much Toby… please don’t go.” 

Tobin heart melted as she looked down at the woman in her arms. “I’m not going anywhere Chris. I promise you. I like you so much too.” 

Just like that soft snores were falling from Christen’s lips and Tobin laughed quietly to herself, she didn’t know how she got here, but all she knew was she was so thankful for whatever brought Christen into that bar almost two weeks ago. 

_____

Tobin woke before Christen and carefully slipped out of bed, brewing a pot of coffee and starting on some breakfast for her and Julie. Just as Tobin finished slicing some watermelon, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a soft kiss was placed on her neck. 

“Mm.” The shorter woman hummed. “Morning babe.” Tobin turned, wrapping her arms securely around Christen who was still drowning in Tobin’s old shirt. “How are you feeling?” Tobin asked sweetly, attempting to brush some of Christen’s curls away from her eyes. 

“Better than I thought I would honestly, thank you for taking care of me and Jules last night, you were so sweet, I checked in on Jules and I saw that you left her a change of clothes… How did I get so lucky with you?” Christen kissed Tobin softly, but both girls could feel the emotion within it. 

Tobin deepened the kiss, running her hands down Christen’s back, over her butt and stopped when she reached the top her legs; surprising Christen when she lifted the other woman up, sitting her on Tobin’s countertop. The action elicited a quiet squeak from the younger woman, pulling Tobin as close as possible, allowing her to step between her legs that were hanging off the counter. Christen was already getting worked up, and Tobin showing off her strength did nothing to dampen that. 

Tobin stared into Christen’s eye’s with a look that was the perfect mixture of adoration and lust. A look that had Christen thankful she was off her feet because her legs surely would have given out. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous Christen… you’re an angel… god when I saw you in my room this morning… I can’t believe you’re mine.” Tobin went in for another kiss, it was hard and it was fast, and it was everything both women were feeling crashing together all at once. Hands were roaming and Christen was letting out soft whimpers at every new touch, encouraging Tobin to continue. Both women had almost forgotten they were not alone until they heard Julie clear her throat as she shuffled into the kitchen. “Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but if I don’t get something in my stomach soon things are gonna get ugly.” Julie groaned out, clearly worse for wear than Christen was. “And thanks for the clothes Tobin, I really appreciate it.” 

“Anytime J, breakfast is all set up in the living room, and I have plenty of coffee to go around so help yourself.” 

“Ugh you’re the best, no fair that Christen will get this special treatment all the time I hate long distance relationships.” 

Tobin and Christen both laughed at this, as Tobin helped the other woman down from the countertop and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. “I want you so bad right now Chris.” 

Christen bit her lips and held her eyes shut trying to compose herself. “Fuck” She whispered in her breath. “Tobin you can’t just say those things when I can’t do anything about it.” She chastised quietly. 

“And what would you do about it?” Tobin challenged, not letting Christen off the hook. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Christen winked, not falling any further into Tobin’s trap and walking over to where Julie had started eating. 

 

_____

“Hey Tobin can I talk to you quick while Chris is in the bathroom?”

“Of course, what’s up?” 

“Honestly there is really just one thing I want to say so I’m going to be really blunt about this; I really really like you so please don’t hurt Christen and make me beat the shit out of you because I really don’t want to do that.”

“Christen is really lucky to have a friend like you you know? My Julie, also known as Amy lives on the other side of the country so I know how special it is that you guys are so close. Jules I promise you I won’t hurt her. She is honestly the best thing that has happened to me and I know how lucky I am to have her in my life. I just want her to be happy and I will do everything I can to keep her safe and happy and comfortable in every way.”

“...Good answer… I’m sorry if that was agressive- I really care about her too. She’s so much more than a best friend to me and I would do anything to protect her. So I’m glad we’re on the same page there.” 

“We definitely are, I promise I’ll take care of her.” 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come home with you Jules? I’m sure Tobin would understand if you wanted me to so we could talk about everything you know?”

“No no it’s really okay, I actually was texting with Zach earlier and we’re going to have a FaceTime date tonight...”

“Okay J, just text me if you need me okay?” 

“Of course Chris, I love you, I feel like a mom letting my kid sleep over at their girlfriends for the first time.” 

Christen laughed at her friend, looking over her shoulder to make sure Tobin wasn’t close enough to hear her talk. “You’re not alone, I feel like I’m in high school again, I’m nervous Jules… I haven’t had sex since... you know when and it’ll be my first time with a girl.” 

“Chris, you’re hot as fuck and Tobin is obsessed with you, and I saw the way you two were mackin on eachother this morning. Believe me that girl wants you so bad I don’t think she’d even notice if you were bad… I digress, BUT my point was that you’ll be perfect C, I know you will, but I do have one question…”

“What’s that?”

“You’re positive you’re ready right? Like you feel good, there’s no bad thoughts when you think about it?” 

“I am, I’m so sure. Tobin makes me feel so safe and I know that she cares about me and I trust her. I really do feel good about this, honestly I haven’t even thought about /that/ since I met her.” 

“Good, I’m just a phone call away if you need me Chris. Don’t have too much fun.” Julie wagged her eyebrows at her best friend. “See you at work tomorrow! Time for fourteen days of night shifts from Hell.”

“Don’t remind me Jules, I’ll provide coffee. I hope you and Zach have a good talk, tell him I say hi!”

_______

Tobin and Christen were 4 episodes into a baking show they found on Netflix when Christen paused the tv, turning towards Tobin. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course babe, what’s up?” 

“Um… I guess, I just wanted to tell you that I- I know I told you’ve I’ve primarily dated men, and so I just wanted to tell you I guess that I’ve never… had sex with a woman…” Christen was embarrassed at how nervous she sounded. “I just really like you Tobin and I don’t want to like… disappoint you I guess.”

“Chris can I be really frank with you?” 

“Of course.” 

“There is no universe in which us having sex leads to me being disappointed. Christen you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, breathtakingly sexy woman I have ever seen in my life and everytime I open my eyes to you I just can’t believe you’re real. And while I’m here being overly transparent, Christen despite the fact that we haven’t gone past making out, I am already very well aware of the things you can do with your tongue that ended with me having to take care of myself.” 

Christen’s mouth went dry at the thought of Tobin pleasuring herself while thinking of her. “Tobin…” Christen crashed her lips into Tobin’s who welcomed the kiss enthusiastically. A few minutes passed and Tobin was lifting Christen off the couch, the younger woman’s legs wrapped around her waist as if they’d done this a million times before. 

Tobin walked them briskly into her bedroom, easily letting Christen’s small frame down onto the bed gently, never losing her lips in the process. Tobin softly tugged on the elastic holding Christen’s hair up, letting her curls free in the way she loved so much. Tobin slowly ran her fingers through the curls following the motion with a slight tug to gain access to Christen’s neck which she quickly began to mark as her own. Christen was letting out sounds that were making it difficult for Tobin to take her time with the woman below her. Christen felt on top of the world as she bunched tobin shirt in her hands and pulled it up to her shoulders. Tobin took over then, sitting up momentarily to remove her shirt completely. “Fuck Tobin…” Christen bit her lip, running her hands incredulously slow down Tobin’s incredibly muscular abs. The motion gave Tobin goosebumps and she was quick to help Christen remove her own shirt, leaving the woman in just a lacy white bra that put the one Tobin saw yesterday to shame. “You’re going to be the death of me Christen Press…”

Tobin leaned back down and kissed down Christen’s neck, past her collarbones until she reached the smooth skin of her chest. Christen moaned, becoming impatient, she reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, pulling the fabric away and revealing herself to Tobin. “You’re perfect.” She whispered in a low voice and wasted no time kissing all over the newly exposed skin leaving marks every so often in the places that got the best reactions from Christen. “Tobin please… I- I need more.” Tobin was quick to oblige and kept eye contact with the woman below her as she took one of Christen’s nipples into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it and sucking gently. “Fuck, yes Tobin.” The encouragement pushed Tobin to continue her actions as she continued to work Christen up. After many minutes spent worshipping Christen’s chest, Tobin began to kiss lower as she reached her arms down to began tugging at Christen’s leggings that Christen knew would get Tobin’s attention when she had picked them out to wear earlier. Tobin tucked her fingers in the waistband of the pants, but looked up to Christen before she continued. “Is this okay?” She asked, with lust in her voice but a seriousness in her eyes that made Christen melt. “Yes, baby please.” Tobin leaned up, kissing the other woman deeply as she tugged the tight pants down Christen’s long legs. Once her pants were fully off, Christen tugged at Tobin’s sports bra to help even the playing field more. “Off.” She spoke briskly, her voice raspy with desire. Tobin immediately obliged, pulling the fabric away from herself much to Christen’s pleasure. “God how are you real.” Christen spoke breathlessly, reaching out to pull Tobin back down on top of her. Tobin kissed all the way down Christen’s body, stopping when she reached her thighs. 

***

“Tell me what you want Christen.” Tobin instructed, but she immediately regretted it when Christen froze.

At the sound of those words Christen’s eyes slammed shut and her breathing became heavy and jagged. “Stop Tobin stop please stop.” She begged mindlessly, tears forming quickly. 

Tobin immediately lifted herself off the younger girl, and carefully helped lift her to a sitting position, pulling the blankets up with her. Christen was almost shaking and her breathing was so laboured Tobin was worried she was going to pass out. 

“It’s okay Christen you’re going to be okay, just focus on your breathing alright? You just focus on breathing and I’ll take care of you okay? I’ve got you, just breath in and out.” Tobin ran soothing circles on the woman’s back, careful to give her enough space that she didn’t feel suffocated.   
Christen’s breathing gradually became less laboured, and Tobin continued her motions. 

“Good girl, just like that, you’re doing great Christen. Just keep breathing like that.”   
When Christen’s breathing had evened enough that Tobin thought she might be able to talk she positioned herself to sit cross legged in front of the other woman and took her hands in her own. 

“You’re doing great Christen, do you know where you are right now?”

After a second of deep breaths Christen nodded gently “your apartment” she whispered just loud enough for Tobin to make out.

“That’s right Chris, and do you know who you’re with? Do you know who I am?” 

“Tobin.” She whispered a bit louder this time. 

“That’s right love. You’re safe with me, do you feel safe Christen? Do you trust me?” 

Christen made eye contact with Tobin for the first time, “Yes.” She spoke a little more clearly than before. “I’m safe with you, I trust you.” 

Tobin smiled softly and wiped a tear from Christen’s eye. “I’m glad you feel safe with me, that’s really important. You’re doing so good Chris, how are you feeling?”

“Better…” she sniffled slightly and Tobin reached to her night stand to grab a tissue. 

“I’m going to go get you a glass of water okay Christen? Are you okay to stay here while I grab you some water? I’ll be back in 30 seconds.”

Christen modded softly looking into Tobin’s eyes. 

“Okay I’ll be right back alright?” Tobin pressed a soft kiss to Christen’s forehead before pulling a shirt over her own head. Tobin handed Christen an oversized shirt before she left to help her feel less vulnerable when she returned. 

Just a few moments later Tobin returned with a cup of water as promised. 

“Here you go sweetheart.” 

“Tobin…” Christen whispered as she reached out for the older woman who gladly pulled Christen into her arms and let her fall against her chest sitting up in bed.   
“How did you know what to do?” Christen asked quietly. 

“My um, my older sister has panic attacks. I was always the only one who was really able to help her when it happened so I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“Tobin thank you… and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“Chris you don’t have to thank me and you certainly don’t have to apologize for anything at all. I care about you so much, I’m just glad you’re okay. And don’t feel rushed to explain anything to me okay? I know it’s probably quite personal and emotional so if and when you want to talk to me about it I’ll be here to listen okay?”

“Tobin I- I’m still sorry, I- I really thought I was ready… that I was okay… I want this so badly with you and it felt right and- I’m sorry.” Christen cried into Tobin’s shoulder and in that moment Tobin hated the person that hurt Christen. She didn’t know who it was or how it happened, but Tobin didn’t need Christen to explain to know that someone hurt her badly. 

“Baby it’s okay, it’s okay love, I know. You did nothing wrong, this isn’t your fault okay? You haven’t disappointed me like I know you’re thinking. I’m not disappointed, I only care about how you’re feeling.” 

“Can I- can I have a shower? I just- it helps me clear my head and I’ll be able to talk to you better and explain this.” 

“Of course Christen, come on, I’ll get it started for you and I’ll make you some tea and something to eat while you’re in there okay? Take your time.”

“Tobin I- thank you so much. I can’t tell you how much this all means to me. How did I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself that question every day Chris.” 

“And Tobin… I’ll explain everything after my shower but, I just need you to know that you did absolutely nothing wrong okay?” 

“Thank you for saying that Chris. And just so you know if there is anything you aren’t comfortable talking about yet you can tell me as much or as little as you want okay?” 

 

Tobin bounced her leg nervously as she waited on the couch for Christen to join her. She wasn’t nervous for what Christen was going to say, instead she was nervous that she would want to kill anyone that had hurt her. She can’t imagine anyone being vile enough to lay a hand on the incredible woman she was falling for. 

Tobin was broken out of her thoughts when she heard light footsteps pad out of her bedroom. Christen’s wet curls were pulled into a side braid that wasn’t tight enough to hold them all at bay. She was wearing a pair of Tobin’s sweatpants and one of her US Soccer hoodies. “Is it okay that I borrowed these?” She asked in a quiet voice as she sat next to Tobin. 

“Of course love, what’s mine is yours…” Tobin was breathless as she tried to comprehend how she had won the affection of the woman next to her. “Christen you… you’re perfect… in every way I just- you take my breath away.” 

Christen blushed and she buried her face in her spot on Tobin’s neck. 

“All I had is green tea, I hope that’s okay.” 

“It’s perfect Tobs, thank you.” Christen took a sip of the warm drink before placing it on the coffee table, turning to sit cross legged next to Tobin. 

“Thank you for letting me shower, it really helps me to clear my mind, and I’m ready to talk to you now.” 

“Take your time babe, I’m here.” Tobin reached out and took both of Christen’s hands in her own. Place a sweet kiss on each, never breaking eye contact. 

“So I’m just going to start, because I’m feeling confident so I want to get this out while I can… I know that you’ve been wondering more about my last relationship and that I’ve been hesitant to share a lot about it. But um, that is where this starts. So I met Jason senior year at Stanford and we instantly hit it off and honestly it was great. I was happy and he was really good to me. For the first year or so things were pretty much as good as they could be and nothing ever happened, we never fought and it felt right. But after that first year had come and gone, he was in his senior year then and had a lot on his plate. Jason began drinking a lot and he was always angry about something, most often something related to me. For almost six months I just put up with it and told myself that once he graduated it would be fine and he’d be back to the great guy that he had been before… unfortunately that was the furthest thing from true. He drank even more than he was when he was in school and he started to get really emotionally abusive with me. When we had been together for about a year and seven months, I had had enough and I told him I thought we should break up, which obviously upset him… he got really angry and started to put his hands on me, telling me that he loved me and that we could work through it and that he could show me how much he loved me. I tried to tell him no but he was basically holding me down at this point just saying how I would understand and I would change my mind. And… I let this happen for two months… I was so scared of what he would do if I left that I just tried to reason with him and I tried to help him get to a better place so that I could feel safe leaving. So almost every single night for two months he ignored me when I tried to stop him and tell him no. And- today… today when you told me to tell you what I want I- he would always say that…” Christen took in a deep breath, willing herself to finish before she would allow herself to cry. “Every single night he said those words hoping that eventually I would tell him what he wanted to hear… and that’s why I froze today when you said that… because even though I was so sure and I knew I was ready for that with you, when I heard those words my brain just flipped a switch and it wasn’t you on top of me anymore and-” Christen finally broke down and was immediately scooped up by Tobin who pulled the younger woman into her lap, rubbing soft circles on Christen back.

“I’ve got you Christen. It’s going to be okay, that’s never going to happen again, I’m never going to hurt you. I’m so fucking sorry he hurt you Christen. I’ve got you… I’ve got you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of conversations and an Instagram post

“I’ve got you.” The words ran through Christen and gave her the strength to look into Tobin’s eyes. Christen found tears in Tobin’s own eyes, she reached up and wiped them away with the sleeve of Tobin’s hoodie she had on. 

“Tobin, sweetheart I know… I know you’d never hurt me, not that I needed convincing but you showed me that today. You showed me that I’ll never have to ask you twice, that it doesn’t matter what’s happening.”

“I hate him…” Tobin whispered out through gritted teeth. “I hate him for hurting you I-”

“Shh baby it’s okay, I know, and I know you’re thinking of all the things you want to do and say to him right now but you don’t have to worry about that okay? Because for what it’s worth that son of a bitch is halfway across the world, working in Europe because I basically ruined his career here. Also, Julie may or may not have punched him in the face after I told her and you’ve seen her arms, she packs a lot of force.” 

Tobin showed a small smile at this, “Remind me to thank her for that.” 

“Tobs?” Christen asked quietly. 

“Yes love?”

“I’m sorry our first time got put on hold.”

“Christen look at me.” Tobin lifted the younger woman’s chin so their eyes were connected. “Christen I plan on being with you for a very long time, I’m not going anywhere. I don’t care if it happens tomorrow or a month from now or a year from now. Christen, I am falling for you so hard, and when it does happen it will be perfect because it’s you and me. I’ve been waiting for you my whole life, and so I promise you I’m not going anywhere and I don’t care how long we wait okay? It doesn’t matter to me that we’ve only known each other for a couple weeks, you make me happier than I ever thought another person could. And I don’t want to sound gross and immature but I never knew that I could meet someone where I cared more about our emotional relationship than the physical one. I know I make a lot of jokes and I probably sound like I’m always thinking about sex, but with you, I feel like I could wait forever and I would be okay. Because as long as you’re here and you’re close to me I’m happy.”

“How the hell did no one scoop you up before me?” Christen asked genuinely, tears forming in her eyes again.

“Because no one was you.” 

“God your so cheesy... I love it” Christen pulled Tobin into a kiss, that was slow, but felt like everything both girls needed in that moment. “Tobin I’m so fucking glad I met you.”

 

_____

Julie paced around her apartment, waiting for Zach to call, it was five minutes past the time he said he would call and the woman was finding herself with too much time alone to think. 

Ten minutes later Julie’s phone chimes with a text from Zach.

Zach<3: 8:15p.m.  
Hey babe I’m sorry but I just got a message that I need to be on this conference call in five, can we reschedule? 

Julie’s heart fell, not because Zach cancelled, but because a year ago if this had happened she would have felt sad for missing a chance to talk to her boyfriend but now… all she felt was an overwhelming sensation of relief. 

Julie pulled out a bag of chips and plopped herself down in the couch and letting her mind wander. //when did things go wrong with Zach...// //why can’t I stop thinking about Emily?// //have I always been attracted to girls and just not noticed because I’ve been obsessed with Zach for so long?// //I wonder how long Emily would wait for me to figure my shit out...// 

Julie was broken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, she knew the tone like the back of her hand as it was only set for one person.

“Chris!! Ugh I’m so glad you called.” 

“What’s up Jules how was your talk with Zach? I figured you’d still be on the phone with him?”

“He cancelled… something about a conference call, which is bullshit because those never happen at night.” 

“Oh Jules I’m sorry… what can I do? Do you want me to come home?” 

“No no, one of us deserves to be cozied up with our significant other… so spill, how was your dayyyy.” Julie dragged out the words and Christen could tell she was raising her eyebrows. 

“It um… it didn’t exactly go as planned… but um… Tobin knows everything now… everything that happened with Jason.”

“Oh my god Chris what happened are you okay?” 

“My brain betrayed me Jules.” Christen groaned, sinking into the couch. “I was SO ready, I didn’t lie to you, I had never been so sure of anything but and I’m sorry but I’m about to go into detail, Tobin was literally between my legs and about to go down on me and then she… she said what Jason always did.. she told me to tell her what I wanted, just like he would do and my body completely shut down… I- I hadn’t had a panic attack in so long I almost didn’t realize what was happening. And like I’m fine now you know? Like I’m perfectly happy I feel just like I did before it happened but my body just like went into fight or flight. I thought I would be more upset and like totally turned off because of it but I literally want her just as bad right now as I did this morning.” 

“Chris I’m so sorry, I’m sorry that bastard is still wormed into corners of your life. Was she good? Was Tobin good to you? How did she react?” 

“Jules she… she was perfect, she knew exactly what to do and what to say to help bring me down. I guess her sister used to have panic attacks so she knew what was happening. Jules I- this might sound crazy but I think I’m already falling in love with her.” 

“Chris… you’re making me tear up. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for someone who would treat you like this? Christen I’m really sorry today didn’t go as planned but I’m so fucking happy that you met Tobin. You’ve deserved someone like her for so long and I’m so glad you have her now.” 

“Me too Jules… Honestly it all just feels like a dream. She really likes you by the way, I’m worried she’s just with me to steal my best friend now.” Christen chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

“I mean can you blame the girl? I’m pretty great.” Julie paused for a moment before continuing. “Speaking of Tobin… do you think you could ask a favour of her for me?” 

“Of course, what do you need?”

“Do you think… do you think you could ask her for Emily’s number… I just- I feel like it will help me understand what I’m feeling if I talked to her, not drunk.” 

“Jules?”

“Hm?”

“I’m proud of you. For thinking about what you’re feeling and not just taking the easy way out because you might be nervous or scared. And yes I will absolutely get Emily’s number for you.”

“You’re the best friend ever you know that? I still honestly have no idea what’s going on with me but truthfully Chris… when Zach cancelled on me tonight I- I was only sad because I didn't feel sad… does that make sense?” 

“It makes perfect sense Jules. You’re missing what you two used to be like and that’s totally normal. And I think that Emily aside, you and Zach might need to have a big conversation about your relationship and if you’re both still in it one hundred percent. Because you know that I only want the absolute best for you J, and you deserve to be with someone who makes you feel-“

“Who makes me feel like Tobin makes you feel?” 

Christen blushed, because yes, that’s exactly what she wanted for her best friend. “Exactly.” 

“You’re right Chris. I do need to talk to him and I will make sure that happens sooner rather than later. I feel like figuring out whats going on between us is an important step before I really face whatever feelings I’m having for Emily.” 

“Well you know I’m always here for support and advice and a shoulder to cry on. I love you Jules, I should probably get going, Tobin just got out of the shower.” 

“Okay babes, I’ll see you at work tomorrow, night Chris, I love you! And tell Tobin that I’m really glad she was good to you because I didn’t want to have to beat her up.” 

“I love you too, I’ll see you tomorrow and I will let her know, she says thank you for punching Jason by the way” 

“Fuck, my pleasure, I was doing a service to the world honestly.” 

_____

 

Tobin stepped out into the living room in a t-shirt and shorts, leaving Christen a little disappointed that she forewent her usual post shower attire of just a sports bra and boxers. 

“Booo what’s going on, my girlfriend never wears this much clothes after a shower.” Christen teases, crossing her arms and pretending to pout. 

Tobin blushes lightly, rubbing the back of her neck. “I um- I just didn’t want to make you like… uncomfortable or anything after everything today…” 

Christen’s heart melted, it was a small gesture, but it meant more to Christen than she could put into words. She pulled Tobin down onto the couch with her and just held onto her. “Baby… you are so fucking good to me. But I promise you don’t need to change anything for me okay? This was the sweetest thought in the world and I’m tearing up right now because you care so fucking much and I don’t know what to do with you because you’re just so damn perfect. But I promise you, I don’t need you to act any differently or not talk about sex or make jokes like we always do. I meant what I said earlier about being sure about you. I do want you Tobin, and I know what happened today probably scared you off a bit, but truth be told I want you just as much right now as I did before. And while I do think we should wait a little bit now just to give my head some space to understand that I’m safe with you and that it doesn’t need to like go into fight or flight when we are intimate, I just need you to know that nothing has fundamentally changed inside me and I don’t want you to shy away from me in that way okay? I promise that I am truly okay. I also— while we’re here there is another thing I want to share with you. After everything that went down with Jason, Julie convinced me to talk to a therapist and it honestly helped a lot and I still talk to one now, twice a month. It has really helped me get over everything because honestly I was in a really dark place when it first happened. And I guess was thinking earlier that maybe sometime you would… maybe like to come with me? I was thinking that maybe if you were there, even if you didn’t say anything that it would help my brain to understand that I’m safe with you and it doesn’t need to protect me. I’m sorry I’ve been talking forever, you can say something now.” Christen chuckled to herself, feeling like a million weights had been lifted off her shoulders today. 

“Chris… you are- you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. Truly, you are so fucking strong and intelligent and kind and beautiful and there just aren’t enough words to describe what I’m feeling for you. I know it can’t have been easy to tell me all of this today and I respect you so much for where you are right now after what you’ve gone through. Thank you for being so honest about what you’re feeling and what you need from me right now. And lastly, I really admire that you’re talking to someone, I am a very strong advocate for that and since we’re being honest tonight, I actually went to a therapist for about 6 years when I was younger and my parents split up. I hated it at first and thought it meant I was crazy or something but honestly I think it turned out to be one of the best experiences of my life and I’m really thankful my mom made all of us go. So anyway, whenever you want me there Chris I’ll be there. I want to help in any way that I can and I’d honestly love to go with you.” 

“Tobin Heath you are one incredible woman yourself.” Christen shook her head with a big smile on her face. “I’m really, so glad I met you.”

“The feeling is mutual Chris. I truly don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, I don’t care how long it’s been, you make me feel like everything is exactly how it was meant to be all along, it’s like you’ve completed me. I’ve just felt so blessed every day that you’ve been in my life. I thank god for you everyday.” 

Christen blushed, “you thank him for me?”

“Every single day since I met you. Christen I never want to know a life without you in it anymore.” 

“Well lucky for you I don’t plan on going anywhere. You flipped my life around Tobs, in the best possible way and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I honestly can’t believe it’s only been two weeks. Oh! And while we’re on the topic of meeting people who make us happy, Julie was wondering if you could get her Emily’s phone number?” 

“For real? Is Julie going to breakup with Zach?” 

“I’m not sure yet, but truthfully I wouldn’t count that out. She’s still really confused but between you and me, she just doesn’t have that light in her eyes anymore that she used to when she’d talk about him, and I don’t know when that happened but I know that she wants to figure it out and she thinks talking to Emily and getting to know her a bit will help her figure out what she’s feeling on that front.”

“Just make sure Julie is clear with Emily that for now she’s talking to her as a friend okay? Em is a great kid and I don’t want to see her get hurt.” 

“Of course. I know Julie wouldn’t string her along and if I know anything for certain about this situation is that Julie does not let things drag out. Once she knows what she’s feeling she won’t wait to take action to it. If she decides she likes Emily and that her and Zach aren’t going to work out she will make that happen, she isn’t about playing with emotions, I promise.”

“I believe you Chris, I suppose Julie has earned her number with your word.” Tobin winks, pulling out her phone and sending Emily’s contact to Julie.

Tobin: 9:32p.m.   
Enjoy;) consider this my gift for punching the asshole ex.  
Shared contact: ‘Menges’

Julie: 9:35p.m.  
I owe you one T

Julie: 9:36p.m.  
Scratch that I owe you like 50

Julie: 9:37p.m.  
And thank you, Tobin. For being so good to Chris. I honestly don’t think I could ask for someone better for her, she deserves the world and I can already tell you want to give her that. 

 

Julie bit her lip as she typed out a text to Emily over and over and over again until she thought it sounded normal. 

Unknown number: 9:51p.m.  
Hey Emily, it’s Julie… the one who wears your jersey:) I hope you don’t mind that I asked Tobin for your number… I’d love to hang out sometime and talk, if you’re down for that:) 

Emily: 9:57p.m.  
Hey Julie:) I definitely don’t mind you asking for my number, and I’d love to hang sometime, what’s your schedule like this week? 

Emily: 9:58p.m.  
I’m really glad you texted me by the way:) 

Julie: 10:00p.m.   
I’m glad you’re glad:) I’m on night shifts for the next 14 days:( so I’m free anytime before 3 so that I have time for my afternoon nap before work;) 

Emily: 10:02p.m.  
Where do you work? Maybe we could grab lunch one day then:) 

Julie: 10:03p.m.  
Doernbecher Children’s Hospital! Christen and I are both first year residents there:) I’d love that! 

Emily: 10:03p.m.  
A Doctor hm? Impressive, I’m excited to hear more about that. Is tomorrow too soon?:)

Julie: 10:04p.m.  
Glad you think so;) absolutely not, tomorrow sounds perfect:) 

Emily: 10:05p.pm.  
Awesome, I have a place in mind downtown, I could send you the address and meet there tomorrow at 12:00?

Julie: 10:06p.m.  
Sounds perfect:) I’ll see you then! 

Emily: 10:08p.m.  
Also just to be clear, I mean what I said the other night about backing off while you figure out the things that are confusing you, I’m excited to get to know you but I promise not to make any moves while you’re figuring that stuff out:) 

Emily:10:09p.m.  
But to be even more clear, that promise is out the door as soon as I get the word;) 

Emily:10:09p.m.  
I’m sorry if that was too forward, I’ll be quiet now. 

Julie blushed, biting her lip, she a few texts and she was already smiling like a fool… 

Julie: 10:11p.m.  
Thank you for that… I’m sorry if it’s confusing or upsetting to you that I’m in a relationship right now… I’m really trying to figure everything out and right now I just know that I really want to get to know you. But I promise I’ll be really transparent with you about what I’m feeling and what I’m going to do. I also won’t be offended if 

Emily: 10:13p.m.  
Don’t rush yourself too much okay? I know I don’t know your whole story yet but I know that this kind of thing can be a lot to figure out so just take your time:) 

Emily: 10:13p.m.  
I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon:) 

Julie: 10:14p.m.  
Thank you Emily:) I’ll see you tomorrow? 

Emily: 10:15p.m.  
See you then, goodnight Julie:) 

 

J<3 : 10:32p.m.  
We need to talk soon Zach, you can’t keep avoiding this, we both know we need to talk about us. Please call soon. I love you… 

 

_______

Tobin and Christen were laying on Tobin’s couch, a random show playing in the background while Christen left lazy kisses down Tobin’s sharp jaw when Christen’s phone started ringing. “Who could that be?” Christen grumbled, sitting up slightly to grab her phone and seeing that it was her sister calling. 

“Hey Chan how are-”

“Don’t “hey Chan” me Christen Press!!” Christen’s sister cut her off. “Would you care to explain to me why I was just sent a photo of you kissing some soccer player at a soccer game by one of my colleagues who is apparently a big fan of said woman that you are kissing? And while you’re at it, you can also explain why I found out about you kissing someone from someone who is not my sister!!!” 

Christen rolled her eyes. “Hi Chan, how are you? I’m fine, thanks for asking, long time no talk, love you too.” 

“CHRISTEN!” 

“Okay okay fine!! Soooo I met someone.” Christen teased, turning to give Tobin a cute smile while the older woman ran her fingers through Christen’s curls. 

“No shit, carry on then.” 

“Okay so I met someone and her name is Tobin and she’s a professional soccer player and I haven’t told you for a list of reasons. First, you get loud when I talk about people I like or am dating and it hurts my head. Second, we’ve been dating for like two weeks and you and I call once a month because we’re both busy people. And third is that truthfully I’ve been so happy living in a little bubble with Tobin these past couple weeks that I honestly haven’t told anyone, aside from Julie obviously because she’s here.” 

“Okay I’m going to ignore the first two excuses and skip to number three, what the hell!!! What happened to my sister? I didn’t know you were capable of having adult feelings for a person so quickly! Also, she’s hot so good catch.” 

“Channing just so you know I’m with Tobin right now and she can hear everything you’re saying because like I said, you’re loud. But I know, I know it’s not like me. I can’t really explain it Chan, it just happened.” 

“Hi Tobin!!!” Channing shouted, causing Christen to wince and pull the phone away from her ear. “  
“Hi Channing.” Tobin smiled wide even though she couldn’t see her.   
“Damn she even sounds hot.” Channing whispered, although not quiet enough that Tobin couldn’t hear her. “Chris I’m so happy for you! I hope I get to meet this special lady who's stolen your heart. You should tell dad, I bet he’ll be really happy you've met someone good after everything with Jason.” 

“I hope so too, she’s going to be gone for almost two months soon but when she gets back I think she has a game in LA so if it works out that I can go maybe we can all meet up.” Christen turned to Tobin again who nodded silently and confirmed Christen’s suggestion with a thumbs up.

____

 

“Am I allowed to protest you leaving for two months? I get the World Cup is like a big deal but… that’s a LONG time.” 

“Any chance I could stow you away in my carry on?” 

“Tobsss, I’m serious, that’s a long time to not see each other. I knew you would be gone a lot but I didn’t realize it would be for so long all at once.” Christen was genuinely upset now and it was breaking Tobin’s heart. 

“Chris, baby I’m sorry I know it’s not ideal and that it’s coming up really soon but I promise I will do everything I can to make it as easy as possible. I’m sorry I have to be gone for so long. I’ll have to work out all the arrangements, but I should be back in Portland for a couple days right after camp before we leave for France ” 

“Tobs don’t apologize, I’m sorry I’m getting so upset. This isn’t your fault, it’s your career and I know that. I guess I just wasn’t expecting such a big trip to happen so fast. We only have about a month until you’re gone and for the next two weeks our schedules are completely opposite. But I promise just because I’m sad that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try just as hard and put in just as much effort as I know you will to make it as easy as possible.” 

“You’re so important to me Chris…” Tobin said the words so seriously, and both girl knew what she really meant. Although neither of them were quite ready to say the words yet, both women knew that the feeling was there. 

“And you’re so so important to me Tobin, we’ll make this work. I guess I just have to accept that I have an insanely hot, insanely talented girlfriend that travels the world being awesome.” 

Tobin laughed at this description. “I guess so hey?” 

“Can I ask you something Tobs?” 

“Of course.”

“I guess I was just wondering kind of how you feel about me posting pictures of us and stuff? And like how much I can talk about us and to who? I know you said that you like you’re private life to be kept private so I just wanted to talk to you about that before I did anything so that we’re on the same page. That’s kind of another reason I hadn’t told anyone yet.”

“Chris, I do not want you thinking you need to hide your relationship from anyone okay? Especially not your family, I would never ask that of you. And you are right, I have notoriously kept my personal business to myself, but honestly, I don’t care if you post pictures of us. I guess I just want to make sure you know what that means. Because as soon as you post a photo it will be everywhere, I never want you to feel scared or nervous because people will likely recognize you after that and ask you questions about me. So I have no problem with you posting anything because honestly I feel like you’re too special for me not to share. Just as long as you’re going to be comfortable with the attention that will come with being public about us.” 

“I guess as long as I have my big strong athlete girlfriend to protect me then it will all be okay.” Christen teased. “But truthfully, I kind of just really want people to know you’re mine. I may have done some internet stalking and found out how many people around the world are obsessed with you and think you are hot. And while I don’t blame them I may be just a tiny bit jealous so not to be possessive or anything but I kind of really want people to know you’re taken. I can fend off all the crazy teenage girls that think they have a chance with you.” 

“Chris?”

“Hm?”

“No one in the world could ever compare to you. I want people to know you’re mine. And truthfully, it’s kind of really hot that you want that too.” 

“Well in that case.” Christen smiled, pulling out her phone and opening instagram and finding the photo she had in mind.

After a few minutes spent thinking of a caption, Christen hit post on the photo that Kelley had taken of the couple after the game on Saturday. They were down on the field in their matching jerseys, both women were looking at each other instead of the camera with big smiles on their faces, and Tobin had her arm securely around Christen’s waist.

@christenpress  
Secured my position as @tobinheath’s biggest fan this weekend<3 

Christen closed her phone then, turning all her attention back to Tobin. “Let’s go to bed. I don’t want to deal with your crazy fans until tomorrow.” Christen winked, pulling her girlfriend off the couch and leading her to the bedroom. “Stop staring at my ass.” Christen teased, not having to turn around to confirm her accusation. 

“It’s not my fault your ass looks this good in sweatpants of all things. You literally can’t not look sexy if you tried.” 

“What am I going to do with you?” Christen shook her head, laughing, and Tobin thought at that moment that she’d do anything to hear Christen laugh forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brunch date, a nice ass, and a surprise visitor

“Hey Zach.” 

“Hi baby, I’m sorry it took me so long to call, things have been crazy here.” 

“Things are always crazy Zach, that doesn’t mean you wait a week to call your girlfriend of seven years.” 

“Jules…” 

“Zach please let me talk, look I love you, I have loved you for so long but we can’t keep going on like this. I need you to come here. You need to come here and we need to talk in person about what’s happening with us. I get that you’re busy but you know that I know exactly what busy is too. You have to be the one who comes to me Zach, I need you to come to me because I’m not the one who has been pulling away.”

“Are you going to break up with me?” Zach asked quietly.

“Zach… I- I don’t know I just need to see you, I need to talk to you face to face so I can figure out what’s going on.” 

“I don’t want to lose you Jules…” 

“Zach please don’t do this. Not right now. You’ve done this too many times before. I get upset and you tell me you need me and that you can’t live without me, but where is that feeling when I need it? Where are those words when I’m missing you so badly because I haven’t seen you in months and you never call me anymore. Where is that feeling when I’m sad and confused about my feelings” 

“Julie baby I’m sorry, I’ll come as soon as I can okay? I promise I’ll be there soon and we can talk, we’ll work this out okay?.”

“Okay… thank you Zach. I’ll talk to you soon okay?”

“Okay, I love you Jules. I really do.”

“I know…. I love you too Zach.”

 

_____

“Julie hey!”

“Hi! It’s good to see you.” Julie smiled warmly, taking a seat across from Emily in the small brunch restaurant she had chosen.

“I hope this is okay, I figured you can’t really go wrong with brunch.” 

“Brunch is perfect.” Julie smiled wide, trying her best not to seem too nervous. But she’d be lying if she said Emily’s bright smile, and big brown eyes weren’t getting to her. 

“So, tell me about you.” Emily Smiled. “I know you’re a doctor right? And I know you’re best friends with Christen. What else is there to know about Julie Johnston who wears my jersey?” 

Julie laughed at their running joke, blushing slightly. “Well, I grew up in Arizona, went to Stanford for University which is where I did my undergrad as well as med school, and also where I met Christen. Aaaand basically my whole life has been school up until this past year when I started residency. And truthfully there is not a whole lot else to me. I’m a pretty simple girl.” 

“I don’t think you’re simple, I think you sound incredibly intelligent and dedicated and like you know what you want in life.” 

“Well when you put it that way…” Julie teased, laughing as she held eye contact with the brunette across from her. “Your turn, give me a crash course on Emily Menges, the one whose jersey I wear.”

“Let’s see, I’m originally from New York, I got a scholarship to play at Georgetown, and then I got picked up by Portland when I graduated. Personally, I love the outdoors, hiking, camping, you name it.” 

“Do you have any siblings? Julie asked mindlessly to which Emily tensed slightly. “I’m sorry was that- I feel like I just put my foot in my mouth.

“No no it’s okay, I uh- I had a little brother, Bobby… he actually passed away last year… leukemia.”

“Emily I’m so sorry for bringing that up…” Julie reached across the table, placing her hand cautiously over Emily’s, who smiled up sweetly at her. 

“Yeah it was uh- definitely the toughest thing I’ve ever been through, I’m still going through it, little by little every day.” 

“I can’t imagine what that’s like. I was with Christen when she lost her mom a few years back, so I’ve seen second hand how hard it is to lose someone so close to you. I’m sorry you’ve had to go through that.” 

“I don’t know if this comes with your line of work but has anyone told you you’re extremely comforting?”

Julie smiled kindly. “I like to think I have that effect. Truthfully I do think it comes with my position, I have to have a lot of hard conversations with people, especially since I work specifically with children. It never gets easier but I think I’ve gained a lot of knowledge in being able to read what people need from me in a given moment. For example some people need you to just not talk and let them hug you. Others need you to explain in detail what happened, and some people need to get mad at you even when there is no one to blame.” 

Emily smiled softly at the older woman. “Your eyes light up when you talk about your work, I love that. I can tell how passionate you are about it.” 

Julie blushed once again, “I love what I do, honestly, I still have a couple years before I’m actually doing all the physical work but being in residency and out of school for the first time in 7 years is incredible.” 

The two girls were interrupted to order and Emily picked the conversation up when they were alone again, “Would it be totally weird and uncomfortable for me to ask about your boyfriend?” Emily asked nervously. “I don’t mean to change the subject so abruptly, I just- am interested I guess.

“No no, I totally understand, I would be curious too, so really you can ask me anything.”

“How long have you two been together?” 

“Just about 7 years… we met my sophomore year at Stanford.”

“Damn, I wasn’t even 16 yet, I wouldn’t have even had a shot with you back then.” Emily laughed sweetly, keeping the mood light. 

“Ohh you’re just a baby!!! I didn’t realize you were only twenty-two.” 

“Hey hey- I’m an adult, thank you very much, I buy my own groceries and everything.” 

Julie smirked, gaining some confidence with the younger girl. 

“In all seriousness though, my boyfriend and I… I think we’ve been going downhill for a while, I guess it’s hard to recognize or really accept it when you’ve been with someone so long you know? And I’ve never really had to put much thought into it before because I thought that he was the only one for me, I thought we’d get married soon and start a family... but then I look back on the last year or so and everything that I always wanted with him seems like it slipped through my fingers and like it faded away. And then when I saw you and met you I guess… I just got this overwhelming feeling that maybe he isn’t it for me. But as you can see that has thrown me for a whole different loop because I’ve never been attracted to a woman before and even though people have joked with me for years about being “gayer than my gay best friend” I never felt that way before. So uh, I guess that’s where I’m at right now. Sorry for going off like that, I must sound crazy.”

Emily blushed lightly at the mention of Julie being attracted to her. “I’m sorry that your world’s kind of been flipped around. Honestly, and I’m not just saying this because I’m interested in you, but I think it’s really admirable that you’re giving yourself options because I know a lot of people that have just stayed in relationships because it’s all they know and they think that if it’s been so many years then there is no point in leaving. But I think that more people need to have the courage to be able to put themselves first and do what will make them happy, not what will make everyone else happy. Also while I’m rambling, that’s totally not me trying to get you to like leave your boyfriend, I just- you know what I’m getting at right?” Emily trailed off, scared that she had gone too far.

“No no, I completely understand where you’re coming from and I really appreciate your honesty. And while I’m not one hundred percent sure what is going to happen, I do know that I’m going to do what feels right for me, not what I think other people want. Life’s too short for that, and I’m not going to spend it regretting who I’m with.”

The two women were interrupted by their food arriving and they fell into more casual conversations of soccer and their interests. 

____

Christen and Tobin got the leisure of sleeping in that morning as Tobin didn’t have training until later in the afternoon, while Christen’s night shifts don’t start until nine. 

Christen swears when she wakes up that she had never been more comfortable than waking up in Tobin’s arms that morning. Tobin was still fast asleep, so Christen slipped out of her arms carefully and pulled on one of Tobin’s many oversized t-shirts before shuffling into the kitchen to start some coffee. Christen grabbed her phone off the coffee table in front of Tobin’s couch and her eyes went wide as she scrolled through thousands of notifications that had bombarded her phone overnight. It took the woman a moment to remember that she had posted the photo of her and Tobin the previous night. 

“Shit.” She spoke under her breath, opening up instagram and taking in her followers that had increased from roughly five hundred to eight thousand overnight, and was still going up. The photo she had posted got hundreds of comments, some nice, some speculative, some not so nice. 

/Tobin Heath is in a relationship and I have never been so upset/  
/oh my god are you dating @tobinheath you’re so lucky!!!/  
/wonder if @alexmorgan know’s about this/  
/oh my god this is so cute/  
/tobin heath not being single is a crime against nature/  
/I ship it/  
/this is the girl tobin was kissing at the last thorns game!/

Christen had over a hundred DM requests from Tobin’s fans, inquiring about their possible relationship.

Christen shut off her phone before she could get too overwhelmed by the attention. Despite her conversation with Tobin last night Christen was not prepared for the amount of attention the photo gained.

The woman was broken out of her thoughts when a half asleep Tobin embraced her from behind. “Morning.” She mumbled into the back of Christen’s neck, sending shivers down the younger woman’s spine. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Christen turned Tobin, placing a sweet kiss on her nose. 

“You okay?” Tobin questioned. “You look concerned?” 

“Yeah uh- my photo I posted of us kind of blew up, like a lot… I’m kind of scared that a group of thirteen year old girls are going to jump me in the street or something.” 

“I was afraid of that, I’m sorry Chris, you shouldn’t have to worry about this stuff, some of my fans just go really overboard.” 

“You don’t have to apologize baby, like I’ve said before, I just have to get used to having an extremely hot professional athlete for a girlfriend.” 

“What a shame huh?” 

“Quite the opposite actually.” Christen smiled devilishly, pulling Tobin into a deep kiss that had both women feeling on cloud nine. Christen pushed Tobin back until the shorter woman’s back was pressed firmly against the floor to ceiling windows of her apartment. “I like people knowing you’re mine.” Christen whispered, biting her lip at the sight before her, her mind wandering to all the time she’s spent thinking about having her way with Tobin against these very windows. Tobin was breathing heavily, moaning at the everpresent contact of Christen’s right thigh against her centre. “Fuck Christen.” Tobin keened into the pressure only sending herself further into her blissed out state. 

Christen had Tobin’s shirt pushed up and was raking her nails slowly but harshly down the woman’s ripped abs. Tobin was putty in Christen’s hands and she wouldn’t have it any other way. “God you’re so fucking hot Tobin.” Christen rasped out, eliciting another inaudible response from the woman she had trapped against the window.

“Chris, baby fuck- we need to stop, we should slow down.” 

Christen groaned, knowing Tobin was right “I hate that you’re right.” Christen whispered out in a low voice, she leaned her forehead against Tobin’s and released the fabric of her shirt, letting it fall down over the woman’s stomach. 

“Chris baby talk to me, what are you feeling? You look upset.” 

“Honestly? I’m pissed at my brain for thinking it knows what’s best and trying to protect me when all I want to do is fuck my girlfriend who I trust and care about and want more than I’ve ever wanted another person. I’m angry at my ex for fucking me up so bad that’s he’s putting up roadblocks up in my relationship three years later. And now I feel bad for working you up so much when I knew we weren’t going to have sex right now.” 

Tobin let out a shaky breath, how was this girl all hers? “Chris hey, look at me.” Tobin waited until Christen lifted her eyes to meet her own before she continued. 

“Christen, do you know how hard it was for me to stop you just now? Fuck I was a goner under your touch, I honestly thought I was going to come undone just with the way you were looking at me. Christen I want you so bad it hurts..., and believe me I can see that you feel the same way. I know that the feeling is mutual and that you didn’t do that just to tease me. So you don’t need to feel bad okay? When you’re ready I’m yours. I know you’re frustrated about yesterday but truthfully, the fact that you want to wait a bit even though you might not necessarily want that, shoes me how much you care.”

“I care so fucking much Tobin, I just don’t want that to happen again, that’s the only reason I want to wait. I uh- I actually have an appointment with my therapist on Friday… do you think you’d want to come with me? If you’re not at training of course.”

“Is it in the morning?” 

“Mhmm, ten o’clock.”

“Then I’ll be there. I want to be there for you Chris.”

“Thank you Tobin. I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”  
“I’ll always be here for you Christen- I want to be that person for you.” 

“I’m so fucking lucky.” Christen smiled with so much love in her heart and eyes. 

“I’ll always be luckier. Why don’t I make us some breakfast and then we can just relax for a while until I have to get to training okay love?”

“That sounds perfect.” Christen stood up, offering her hand to Tobin, admiring her girlfriend. “This needs to go,” Christen spoke wiggling her eyebrows as she lifted Tobin’s shirt. “It’s mandatory that you are in as little clothes as possible when in the kitchen.” 

“And why is that?” Tobin challenged, pulling her shirt the rest of the way over her head.

“Because you’re hot as fuck and I don’t know how but I’m pretty sure you get more attractive every single day. Honestly how the fuck do you look like this your abs are unreal it’s kind of unfair.” Christen shook her head not even trying to hide the fact that she was staring at her girlfriend. 

“Coming from someone as sexy as yourself that is quite the compliment because I can honestly say I’ve never seen anyone with a body as nice as yours.” 

“Liar!!” 

Tobin laughed at her girlfriend who had her arms crossed and looked like she was trying to get Tobin to admit to something. “I’m not lying!”

“You see professional athletes changing every single day at work you can’t say you’ve never seen a nicer body than mine when my only source of exercise is yoga and being on my feet walking for eight hours a day at work.”

“Christen I might be gay, and yes I can appreciate my team mates who are… in shape. But I am one hundred percent serious that you have the sexiest body I’ve ever seen. And no one… not one single person I’ve seen has a nicer ass than you, because damn...” Tobin accentuated her comment by firmly grabbing Christen’s ass, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. “And I feel extremely blessed to be the only one that gets the honour of appreciating this ass up close.” 

Christen blushed, looking up at Tobin through hooded eyes. “I’m way too horny right now you might need to put your shirt back on.” 

Tobin chuckled, winking at her girlfriend before pulling her into the kitchen behind her.

 

____  
“What time do you have to be at training?” Julie asked Emily with a small smile, not wanting their time together to come to an end quite yet. 

“Not until four, and I have all my stuff with me in my car so I’m in no rush.”

“Cool, did you uh, maybe want to come back to my place and watch a movie or something? I like to lay low and relax before night shifts because this girl was not meant to work through the night.” Julie laughed, hoping for more time with the younger woman. 

“I’d love that, I’m really enjoying spending time with you.” Emily smiled and grabbed the single bill that their waitress set down in the middle of the table. 

“How much do I owe you?” Julie asked genuinely, pulling out her wallet. 

Emily just shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, this one’s on me.”

Julie blushed lightly for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon. “Fine, but next time is my treat.” 

“Deal.” Emily smiled widely, thinking about getting another chance to hangout with the blonde woman. 

 

“Okay so what’s your genre, comedy? Disney? Romance?”

“Honestly? I’m a sucker for a good romance.” Emily admitted, sitting close, but not too close to Julie on her couch that sat in front of the TV at her and Christen’s apartment.

“Good answer!” Julie clapped excitedly, immediately turning on The Notebook and settling in herself. The two sat closer than normal friends but not close enough to be anything more. About halfway through the movie however, Julie dozed off and inadvertently leaned over, her head resting on Emily’s shoulder. Emily smiled down at the older woman, gathering her thoughts. /Shit… I really like her/ Emily bit her lip but pushed her thoughts away, deciding the just live in the moment and let this relationship, or lack there of run its course in whatever way fate had in mind. /If it’s meant to be, something will happen, you just have to give her space to figure it out./ Emily was broken out of her thoughts, and Julie out of her slumber when a steady knock came on the door.

Julie jumped up, blushing when she realized she had been asleep on the younger woman. Julie walked towards the door sending a shy smile back to Emily on the couch and her eyes went wide when she opened the door. 

“Zach?” 

“Hey Jules…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a breakup, a u-haul, and some texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a whole lot of Julie; next chapter will be plenty of T&C because I know that's what we're all here for.

“Zach what are you doing here?” 

Zach eyed the uncomfortable looking woman still sitting on Julie’s couch before answering. “I uh, called in a favour at work and got on the first flight I could so we could talk.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I- don’t know I just thought- maybe you’d appreciate the effort...”

Emily eyed Zach curiously from the couch. He was tall, extremely handsome, and even though she was gay Emily completely understood Julie’s attraction to him.

“Hey uh- are you Tobin?”

Emily was broken out of her thoughts and stood awkwardly from the couch. “No um, I’m Emily, I’m um- a teammate of Tobin’s.” She gave a small wave and walked over to where her shoes were sitting. “I should probably head out, I’ve uh- got to get to training. It’s nice to meet you Zach.” Emily smiled again and turned to Julie. “I’ll see you later Julie.” Julie frowned, knowing Emily didn’t need to leave yet but that she was made uncomfortable by Zach’s appearance. “I’ll talk to you later Em, have a good practice!” 

When the door closed behind Emily Zach took a look around. “So uh- is Christen here?”

“No she’s at Tobin’s, why?” 

“I just didn’t realize you were friends with your friend’s girlfriend’s teammates already, didn’t they just meet?” 

“Am I not allowed to make friends Zach?” 

“No no that’s not what I meant I just- nevermind. Can we talk?” 

Julie rolled her eyes. “Well I guess since you’re here yes, I work the night shift tonight so I don’t have long because I want to sleep before I go.”

“Okay uh well I- do you want to start?” 

“Jesus Zach no! It’s not up to me to start this conversation! You’re the one who has been avoiding me and not making any effort to connect with me or see me or anything! You’re the one that just flew out here unannounced so please, tell me what you’re thinking because I have nothing to say right now.”

“I just, I’m really sorry Jules.” 

“Do you even know what you’re apologizing for?” 

“For- for everything, I guess.” 

“Zach… this. This is exactly what’s wrong. This never used to be an issue, you never had a problem telling me what you were feeling before. For years we never fought because we were always open and honest with each other. So why is it so hard for you right now?”

“Because I’m terrified to say the wrong thing because it feels like I’m losing you!”

“You’re losing me because you stopped talking to me Zach! You stopped trying! Stop trying to play the victim card when the only reason you feel like you’re losing me is because of you! Zach I fell in love with you because you weren’t afraid to show me your emotions, you weren’t ‘too much of a man’ to tell me how you felt and to show that you had feelings I fell in love with the man who took every opportunity to make sure I felt loved… no matter how far apart we were. And when five or six years had passed I was stunned that you could still make me feel that same way because I was certain the magic had to fade eventually. But then last year something changed. And I don’t know what it was, but something changed and you just… you stopped trying. And I haven’t for the life of me been able to figure out why… But I’m tired of waiting for it to change Zach… I’m tired of sitting here wondering if it will come back, if we’re going to get engaged and married and start a family. And I’m tired of wasting time not knowing whether or not anything is actually going to come of the relationship that I have devoted seven years of my life to. So please Zach… please, tell me why I shouldn’t give up. Tell me why things changed and if they are going to get fixed because I can’t wait anymore… I’m not going to spend any more time waiting on you when there could be someone else out there willing to show me the kind of love that you used to.”

“Did you meet someone else?” Zach asked dejectedly, ignoring everything Julie had just poured out to him. 

“Are you kidding me? Is that really the only thing you came up with after everything I just said to you. I can’t do this, Zach you need to leave or I’m going to say something I regret. We can talk tomorrow when I wake up after my shift.”

“Who is he?” Zach pressured. Not wanting to give up.

“Zach-”

“Please just tell me if you met someone, I’m not accusing you of cheating, I know you wouldn’t do that I just, please tell me if there is someone else.”

“Zach it shouldn’t matter if there was, because if you had given a single shit about me and this relationship for the past six months then I wouldn’t have ever batted an eye at anyone else just like I haven’t for the past seven years! Now please just go...”

Zach bowed his head and turned for the door. He opened it and turned back to Julie one more time. “I’m sorry Jules...I’m so sorry.” 

Julie just nodded and closed the door behind Zach. 

Emily: 3:27p.m.  
I had a great day with you Julie, I hope everything goes okay with Zach… if you ever need anything, I’m here:) 

Julie smiled as she read the text, she was leaning with her back against the door of her apartment as she dialed Christen’s number. 

“Chris hey, any chance you could come home before work? I could really use my best friend right now.”

___

 

“I still can’t believe he just showed up like that, I mean it would have been sweet if he had actually come with some sort of plan to fix things.” Christen shook her head as her and Julie set out for work after a long conversation about Zach.

“I know I just- Chris when he showed up and I saw him there I- I wasn’t even happy to see him. And I keep thinking that this change in feelings happened so fast but then when I really look back I see that it’s been months in the making… we’ve grown apart and I’m not sure if there is any going back for us.”

“Do you think your day with Emily helped cement that feeling for you?” Christen asked genuinely, taking note of how Julie had seemingly been avoiding that topic. 

Julie gave a small smile to her best friend. ‘Honesty? Yes… I just felt so happy and free when we were together, she’s so nice and genuine and she makes me smile. I kind of felt like a whole new person with her, like it felt like I was starting over and it kind of felt amazing to be honest.” 

“Do you think that you might like her-like her?” 

“I-I think that I could… it’s still so new but- I feel like it’s getting harder for me to deny that I’m attracted to her which is scary but also exciting. And she’s been so understanding and respectful while I figure my shit out which just makes me like her and appreciate her more. And I know that if something were to happen that she would be respectful of the fact that my relationship just right now is coming to an end and wouldn’t pressure me into a relationship right away.”

Christen started her car and pulled out onto the road in the direction of the hospital as Julie looked out the window deep in thought. 

“I have to break up with Zach, C….” 

Christen reached across the center console of her car, taking Julie’s hand in her own, showing her silent support. 

“I’ll be here every step of the way J. I’ve got you, and I know this isn’t normally what you’d expect someone to say when you’re going through a breakup but I think this is going to be really good for you hun, I have a feeling this is what needs to happen.” 

“I think you’re right… and honestly part of me wishes you weren’t because this is seven years of my life that I’m bringing to an end, but truthfully, no matter how nervous I am to explore the feelings I’m having for Emily, I can’t ignore it. And whether that really turns into something or not, I’m ready for a new chapter… Zach just isn’t the one anymore…” 

“I’m proud of you Jules… I really am.” 

_____

 

“So T how’s the U-Haul working out for ya?” Lindsey joked, giving her teammate a playful shove during a break in their training session. 

“What are you talking about Linds.” 

“Don’t play dumb, you met the girl less than a month ago and you’re practically married at this point. Tobin Heath is whipped my friends, I never thought I’d see the day.” Lindsey laughed, other teammates joining in with the teasing. 

“Tobin Heath settling down? That has to be a joke, I remember you telling me you don’t settle down. Isn’t that right Toby?” One of the thorns young interns inserted herself in the friends’ conversation, placing a flirtatious arm on Tobin’s bicep. 

“Uh yeah, that’s what I said, guess things change.” Tobin rolled her eyes, removing the blonde woman’s hand from her. 

“I’m so sure, don’t just settle for anyone Tobin, downgrading is not a good look on you, if you’ve changed your mind about committing like a big girl, we should hang out again.” 

“Right, well, I don’t mean to be rude but I am more than a hundred percent certain that I haven’t settled so, that won’t be happening but thanks for the offer and the uh- concern.” 

Tobin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, and she wasn’t the only one amused by the situation. Emily was almost crying laughing, hunched over holding her stomach. She managed to speak between her fits of laughter. “I’m sorry-“ Emily took a breath to compose herself. “Sarah is it? I know for a fact that every man, woman, and their mom would drop their boo to be with a woman as fine as Christen, so no offence honey, sweetie, darling, but our little “Toby” here has upgraded all the way to the fucking moon.”

“Whatever, when you get bored of her like you always do don’t come running to me then.”

“Sarah, buddy quit while you’re ahead, I’m pretty sure Tobin would sooner call me for a bootie call than you again, take the L and walk away with some dignity.” Lindsey rolled her eyes, giving a joking consolatory pat on Sarah’s back. 

Sarah scoffed, rolling her eyes and walking away with a lot less bounce in her step than she had arrived with. 

“Looks like your U-Haul just ran over Sarah, T.” Meghan joked and the girls all laughed before they heard Mark blow his whistle, signalling that practice was about to start back up. 

 

___

“Ugh that was the longest shift ever.” Julie groaned, leaning her head on the dash of Christen’s car as the two prepared to head home. It was seven in the morning and both girls were ready to get some sleep. 

“Are you gonna talk with Zach today?” Christen asked tentatively, “Because I can go over to Tobin’s so that you two can talk alone.” 

“Really? Is that okay? As much as I don’t want to, I know that I can’t drag this out so I guess I just need to rip the bandaid.” 

“Of course Jules, you know I’ll come back home in a second if you need me though.” 

“Thanks Chris, I’m gonna get a few hours of sleep and then I’ll call him. Are you just going to go to Tobin’s now?” 

“Yeah she uh- she gave me a spare key so I’m just gonna head over there.” 

“A key already? Damn girl, when’s the wedding?” 

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Christen winked as she pulled over to let Julie out at their apartment. “I love you J, call me if you need anything okay?” 

“I will, love you too Chris.” 

 

Christen quietly slipped into Tobin’s apartment, not wanting to wake her girlfriend. She stripped out of her scrubs and pulled one of Tobin’s old shirts over her head before trying to discretely slide under the covers next to a slumbering Tobin. The older woman stirred slightly and her eyes cracked open. A warm smile spread across her face as she pulled Christen’s body into hers. “Mm, hi babe.” Tobin mumbled into the back of Christen’s neck. “M’ so glad you’re here.” 

Christen smiled, pressing herself as closely into Tobin’s front as she could. “Hi baby, sorry for waking you, I hope it’s okay that I came here.” 

“S’always okay… that’s why you have a key. Mm you’re so cozy.” 

“I could say the same about you, you get back to sleep Tobs, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Mmkay.” Just like that Tobin drifted off to sleep and Christen followed suit. 

Christen woke up a few hours later to an empty bed, in Tobin’s place she found a note left by the older woman.

Chris- went for a run, i’ll be back with coffee and breakfast around noon, hope you’re sleeping well:) -T

Christen smiled and just as she was about to stand up, she heard Tobin walk through the door. 

“Tobs?” Christen asked in a tired voice that had Tobin melting as she walked into her room, seeing a disheveled Christen, hair sticking out in all directions and a blush on her cheeks. 

“Morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?” Tobin gave a bright smile, placing a coffee on the nightstand closest to Christen. 

“So good, you’re so cozy.” 

“I could say the same about you, it was a happy surprise to wake up to you this morning.” 

“I’m glad, Julie is going to be talking with Zach when she wakes up so I wanted to give them space.” 

“Well you’re always welcome here, and I’m definitely not going to complain about my beautiful girlfriend slipping into my bed.” 

“Mm, come here.” Christen motioned for Tobin to join her on the bed, pulling her into a slow, intense kiss that left both women breathless. It was a long and patient kiss that neither woman made any attempt to take further, both women just enjoying the quiet moment together. 

“Sorry I’m sweaty.” Tobin apologized quietly when the kiss came to a close. 

“Mm, it’s sexy.” Christen bit her lip, taking in Tobib’s glistening abdomen that was on display after Tobin had removed her shirt when she walked into the room. 

Tobin winked at her girlfriend, standing up and giving Christen an even better view. “I’m going to have a quick shower, then maybe we could go for a walk or something? It’s a beautiful day out.” 

“Could I join you?” Christen asked with a shy smile. “Not like… in /that/ way but just like—”

“Chris.” Tobin broke the younger woman out of her ramble.

“Hm?”

“I’d love it if you joined me, and I know what you mean. No funny business I promise.” Tobin signalled with her hand to imply ‘scouts honour’. 

Christen stood from the bed shuffling behind Tobin into her bathroom. Tobin turned on the water to allow it time to warm up, as she turned to face Christen. 

“Can I?” Tobin asked sweetly, playing with the corners of the large shirt hanging over Christen’s body. 

Christen nodded softly, raising her arms and allowing Tobin to pull the fabric away from her. 

A small gasp escaped Tobin’s lips as she took in the woman in front of her. Although she had seen Christen naked the other day, this felt different, Christen standing before her in her brightly lit bathroom. “Chris…” Tobin ran the back of her hand over Christen’s cheek, her eyes trailing up the woman’s slim, but incredibly toned figure until her eyes reached Christen’s. “You are so fucking beautiful… god how are you real?”

“Tobin…” Christen bowed her head, blushing from the attention. The younger woman preceded to lift Tobin’s sports bra, pulling the tight fabric up and over her head. “You’re perfect.” Christen spoke, continuing her work and reaching down to help slide Tobin’s shorts and underwear down her legs. “I can’t believe you’re mine. I’m so lucky.”

“I’m all yours Christen, for as long as you’ll have me.” 

“I’m never giving you up.” Christen spoke surely, taking Tobin’s hand and leading the two of them into the shower together. 

Christen is certain she’s never felt more intimately connected to someone as she did as Tobin took her time washing Christen’s body, taking care of every inch of her skin, and finishing by washing her hair. Christen did the same for Tobin, learning, admiring, and memorizing every muscle, and every scar that graced Tobin’s skin. Making mental notes to ask Tobin about the scars later, specifically the large one that curls along her left ankle bone and travels a few inches up the side of her shin.

Christen travels back up Tobin’s body and is surprised to find tears falling from Tobin’s eyes. “Tobin, baby what’s wrong?” Christen washed the tears away and held onto Tobin’s face while the older woman collected her thoughts. “It’s just- I’m so fucking happy Chris, I’ve never felt like this before and it’s kind of terrifying, not in a bad way I just- I just can’t believe how perfect you are and it just feels like a dream sometimes that I’m scared to wake up from. And I know we’ve talked about this before but I- I’ve never wanted anything more than just sex with someone, I’ve never wanted to be as physically and emotionally close to someone as I do with you and it’s scary how deeply I feel about you after only a couple weeks.” 

“Tobin, sweetheart. This isn’t a dream. I promise you, I’m not going anywhere. I know this is new and you haven’t done this before, and I know that giving your heart to someone and being vulnerable to them is scary, believe me it scares me too. But Tobin I promise this is real, you’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be, and I promise I will protect your heart, I never want to hurt you Tobin, you have the kindest heart and the sweetest soul and I would be crazy to give that up. So I promise there is nothing to wake up from. I’m here and I’m in this with you and I’m not letting you go.”

“Christen I-” Tobin But her lip- she knew what she wanted to say and Christen did too, but both women knew she wasn’t quite there. 

“Hey.” Christen spoke, bringing Tobin’s eyes to hers. “I know.” Christen nodded, letting Tobin know that she feels the same way. Tobin captured Christen’s lips in a searing kiss, conveying the words that she wasn’t quite ready to speak out loud. 

Despite their state of undress, the kiss did not lead to anything more. The couple soaking in the moment together for all it was worth. 

 

___

 

“Hey Zach, come in.”

“Hey Jules, I uh, I brought you a coffee.” 

Julie gave a small smile, taking the cup from Zach and walking over to the couch with him. 

“Look Jules, I know I fucked up yesterday and I didn’t say what I needed to but I'm ready to talk, I want to fix this with you.”

“Zach…” Julie wills tears away and takes a deep breath. “I don’t think we can fix this anymore, I think it’s too late.” 

“Babe no- no it, it’s not too late, we’re meant to be, I- I want to marry you, please give me a chance to fix this.” 

“Zach I- I don’t know what to say because I wanted that. I wanted that with you for seven years, and I’ve wanted this to be fixed for months… but…”

“But…?”

“But that’s just not what I want anymore… I’m sorry...” 

“Julie please don’t do this, I- I can give you space, I’ll do whatever you need I just- please don’t leave.”

“Zach I love you- I have for so long but I just don’t see a future with you anymore. And I don’t know exactly when that happened but I can’t in good conscience stay in this with you when I know in my heart that you aren’t it for me anymore. And this is killing me because I do still love you but I know that it will do more harm than good to stay when in the end I know it won’t work out. And Zach breaks my fucking heart hearing myself say this to you because this isn’t what I wanted, I never wanted to have to find someone else but I just don’t get that feeling from you anymore...” 

Zach was trying to stay strong but his eyes betrayed him and tears started flowing. 

“I’m sorry Zach.. I really am-.” Julie’s voice cracked and she started crying as well.

“You never told me if there was someone else…” Zach spoke weakly.

“Zach I, look I- I have met someone and they are becoming a good friend and I don’t know if anything is going to come of it right now, so that’s all I have for you. I’m not jumping into another relationship as soon as you leave because like I said I still love you, but I’m not going to lie to you, and say there is absolutely no one because there might be… I just don’t know if that means anything yet.”

“I hope he can make you happy…” Zach sighs, and Julie can feel the genuine tone. “I really do, you’re the best person I’ve ever known Jules… You deserve to be happy.”

Julie debated whether or not now was a good time to tell Zach that the person she met was a woman, deciding that now wasn’t the time. “You deserve that too Zach, I know you’re going to make a really lucky girl so happy.” 

Zach stood from the couch, composing himself as best his could. “I guess I should head out, I uh- I’m gonna try and catch a flight back to Chicago tonight.”

“Zach I- I’m really sorry…I hope, I hope that maybe we can be friends someday, when some time has passed.”

“I’d like that Jules… I really would, you’ve been my best friend for seven years, I hope that we can get some of that back someday.” 

“I love you Zach. I always have.” 

“I love you too Jules, I always will.” 

“Is it okay that I ask you to let me know when you get back to Chicago safe?”

Zach gave a small smile. “Of course it is, and I will… goodbye Jules.”

“Goodbye Zach.” Julie forced her tears to stay in until the door closed with Zach on the other side. 

As soon as he was gone Julie broke down, she slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled tight into her chest. Even though she knew that this is what she needed to do for herself, the feeling didn’t spare her any pain as she watched the man she had loved for seven years walk out of her life, even if she had been the one to ask him to go. /it’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay Julie, this was the right thing to do, you’ll be okay/ the blonde woman thought to herself. As if Julie has sent out a signal, her phone chimed with a text, and when she looked down at the screen through her tear ridden eyes, Julie mustered a small smile when she saw Emily’s name light up. 

Emily: 2:35p.m  
Was thinking of you this morning, I hope everything’s okay:)  
Emily: 2:36p.m  
I hope I get the chance to see you again soon…   
Emily: 2:37p.m  
I’m sorry if these are too forward, I don’t mean to go back on my promise, you can tell me if this is too much. 

Julie’s smile grew with each text, her heart was hurting but she couldn’t help but feel like Emily would be one of the many reasons that it would heal. 

Julie: 2:45p.m  
I’m not gonna lie, I’m a bit of a mess right now…  
Julie: 2:45p.m  
And while I’m not lying, I’m so glad that you texted me and I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you yesterday.  
Julie: 2:47p.m  
I’d love to see you again soon, Em:) and you don’t have to change anything, I promise:) 

Emily: 2:48p.m  
Permission to be overly flirty just this one time?

Julie: 2:50p.m  
Do your worst;)

Emily: 2:53p.m  
I can’t get you off my mind, you’re so damn beautiful…   
Emily: 2:53p.m  
Promise is back on; I just couldn’t keep that in any longer. 

Julie: 2:54p.m.  
Permission to be overly flirty back?

Emily: 2:55p.m  
You don’t need permission, I’m single;) 

Julie: 2:57p.m  
You’ve been on my mind since I watched that first game with Chris on tv… I told her I thought you were badass but really I also thought you were extremely attractive…, and me too… 

Emily: 2:59p.m  
Julie… I’m sorry. I really am, I know that you’d probably think I’d be happy given the circumstances but I’m really sorry that you two broke up… I know how hard that must have been.

Julie:3:01p.m  
Thank you Em, that means a lot, really… 

Emily: 3:02p.m.  
I’m here for anything you need, just a text or a call away:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a therapist, a mom, and a happy ending;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're not into pg 13 content I'd skip the end of the chapter that follows the convo with tobin's mom:)

/Got a smile on her angel face  
I know I’ll never lose my faith

Look what god gave her   
How perfect he made her  
She walks in the room   
It’s like he answered my prayers  
The way that she moves  
How could anybody blame her?/

It was not uncommon for Tobin to serenade Christen whenever they were driving together, most often to cheesy Thomas Rhett songs that Christen pretended to tease the older woman about but secretly loved. 

“I didn’t expect you to be such a romantic when you were talking about getting between my legs the first night we met.” Christen teased, winking at her girlfriend. 

“Ha ha very funny. I was confident because I never thought I’d have a legitimate chance with you. If I had known you were going to become my girlfriend I would have toned it down a bit.” 

“Is that right?” 

“Yes, I still would have been thinking about fucking you but I would have kept that to myself for little while longer.” 

“Are you ever going to not be a horny teenage boy?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it, it worked in the bar and it still works now.” Tobin challenged, poking at Christen’s ribs across the car, causing Christen to jump as well as one can when seatbelted in a car.

“Eyes on the road, Heath. I don’t want to die before you actually get between my legs.” 

“Are you going to talk like this when we get to your therapist? Just so I’m prepared to not choke on my own breath if you talk about fucking me.”

“I am slightly less crass with Lisa, however she’s a really cool lady so truly I don’t hold back much with her. That doesn’t make you uncomfortable right? I know that some people aren’t cool with being so open about that kind of thing with a stranger.”

“It’s not a problem Chris, honestly I think it’s great that you can talk to someone openly like that and I’m really honoured that you want me to be there with you.” 

 

“Christen hi! It’s so good to see you.” 

“Hi Lisa! It’s so good to see you too.” Christen smiled, giving Lisa a quick hug.

“And you must be Tobin, the “hot soccer playing girlfriend” if I read Christen’s email correctly.” Lisa winked and Tobin immediately understood why Christen was so comfortable with her. Lisa didn’t look much older than Tobin herself, she was dressed in a nice, but casual clothes and her hair was tied up in a simple bun. 

“That would be me, it’s good to meet you Lisa.” Tobin flashed her signature big smile that quickly stole the hearts of everyone in her path. 

 

“So Tobin, why don’t we start with you just so I can get a little more info aside from the brief email Christen sent me.” 

“Yeah sounds cool.” 

“Alright so Christen said you play soccer professionally, how long have you been doing that?” 

“I’m in my eighth year pro right now, after I graduated from UNC I went to France and played there for three years before coming back to the states and I’ve been in Portland ever since.” 

“Wow, and did you grow up on the west coast here?” 

“No I’m originally from Jersey, but I’ve been travelling for soccer starting with the youth national teams since I was like twelve years old so I’ve never really considered any specific place home until here in Portland.” 

“And what’s special about Portland to you?”

“Just the culture really, for soccer specifically there is no place like it in the states. The fans and the support we get here are unreal and honestly outside of soccer it’s just really… chill? And I guess that’s what I’m all about.” 

Christen chuckled at her girlfriend, reaching over to hold her hand. 

Lisa smiled at this, “You know I have to be honest, I’ve been talking to Christen for just over six months and I don’t think I ever expected her to find someone who’s primary characteristic is ‘chill’”. 

“Shh, I’ve been too distracted and happy the past few weeks Tobin hasn’t been subjected to my obsessive planning and need for organization.” 

“Do you think I haven’t noticed the new organizational system you implemented in my closet Chris? And my bathroom and my-” 

“It’s a big closet it needed to be done!!” 

Lisa and Tobin shared an amused look before Lisa turned to Christen. 

“So Christen, now that we’ve gotten to hear a bit from Tobin why don’t we dive in here and you tell me about the day you emailed me about.” 

Tobin squeezed Christen’s hand, silently reassuring her that she was there, supporting her in everything she needed to say. 

“Alright, well to be completely frank, Tobin and I were about to have sex for the first time and right before we could I began to have a panic attack which, obviously prevented that from happening…” 

“Did anything in particular trigger this? Or was it just what was happening in general?” 

“As you know with Jason I told you that everytime he would want to have sex with me he would ask me to tell him what I wanted, and when I was with Tobin she happened to use the same words which I guess just kind of sent my brain into overdrive and I completely shut down.”

“I see, and what happened after that moment?” 

“Tobin was really great,” Christen looked proudly at her girlfriend before continuing, “She helped calm me down and took care of me until I was okay to talk about it. Is it okay if I tell Lisa what you said about your sister Tobs?” 

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Tobin gave a reassuring smile, holding Christen’s hand closer than before. 

“Tobin told me that her sister had panic attacks when they were growing up and so she didn’t panic when she realized what was happening in the moment. Honestly, she was exactly what I needed and I don’t think I could have asked for a more perfect reaction.” 

“And Tobin what were you thinking when this was happening, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Um... I guess I was just thinking that I wanted Chris to feel safe and know that I wasn’t going to hurt her. She hadn’t told me about Jason yet so I didn’t know the exact reason why it happened but I could tell in the moment that it wasn’t me she was afraid of.” 

“And after Christen talked to you about Jason, what were you feeling then? And how did you feel about that moment between you and Christen being interrupted?”

“I- I mostly just felt angry, angry that someone could ever hurt Chris because she’s just so perfect in my eyes, and I hated that anyone ever made her feel less than that. I only cared about how Christen was feeling, I didn’t care that we didn’t have sex, I just wanted her to be okay…” 

Lisa wrote a few notes down before continuing with her questions. “How does it make you feel hearing Tobin say that Christen?” 

Christen was willing back tears and spoke with her voice slightly strained. “I- it makes me feel so loved, and cared for and- it kind of just feels like everything I’ve always wanted.” 

“And do you think that if you and Tobin were to try and have sex again, knowing how she feels and how much she cares about your wellbeing that you would be okay?” 

“Yes, honestly right after it happened and we talked, she told me basically the same thing and I’m not going to lie, it's taken a lot to kind of resist her and give this a bit of time because I know it’s an important thing and I- I didn’t want Tobin to feel like I was just doing it to make her happy, I wanted to make sure she knew that it was happening because I wanted it to and I felt good about it.” 

“I’m proud of you for considering Tobin’s feelings in all of this too, I’m glad that you two seem to be on the same page on that level, and I think it is really important that the both of you have each others best interests in mind and that you have asserted the importance of trust and communication into your relationship this early on.” 

Tobin and Christen both smiled at each other lovingly, each happy with the decision to do this together. 

“While we have the topic of sex out on the table, is it alright if I take this conversation a little further?” 

Both women nodded and Lisa carried on. “So Christen, I know you and I have talked about your past and we know that you haven’t been intimate with anyone since your last relationship. So I think it would be good if all three of us talked about what having sex means to you two. I think that it will help to provide even more trust and reassurance as your relationship progresses to have that all out on the table. So Tobin, since I’ve heard lots about Christen’s past already, would you be comfortable speaking about that topic?” 

“Yeah uh- what do you want to know?” 

“Would it be alright if I asked when the last time you had sex was? Please tell me if there is anything you don’t want to answer.” 

Christen pulled Tobin’s hand up to her mouth and gave it a gentle kiss, reassuring the older woman that she could say as much or as little as she wanted. While the two women had talked about sex and vaguely about Tobin’s past with women, they hadn’t gone into great detail. 

“Uh yeah okay, um I guess the last time was like a couple weeks before I met Chris, I think in like early march I guess.” Tobin’s cheek blushed slightly, a tad embarrassed to be divulging this information to Christen, let alone the stranger in front of them.

“And was that with a partner? Again please just tell me if you are not comfortable answering anything, I know this can be a bit strange, especially the first time.”

“Uh no it wasn’t with a partner, to be honest Christen is my first /real/ relationship.” Tobin admitted sheepishly.

Lisa nodded, giving Tobin a reassuring smile that she didn’t have to be embarrassed in this room. “And have you talked to Christen about her being different than the other people you’ve been with? Assuming that what you two have is different than the other people you’ve been intimate with.” 

“Yeah um- we have talked about that actually a few times.”

“And does that help you to trust Tobin, Christen? Do you feel comfort when she tells you that you’re different than other people she’s slept with?”

“It does, and I do. I was initially concerned knowing that she hadn’t been in a serious relationship before and obviously I never judged her for that, but there was definitely a bit of initial worry about getting hurt since I hadn’t had sex since Jason and it meant a lot to me. But truthfully it took no time at all to trust Tobin and believe every word she said to me. I know it’s only been a few weeks but I trust her with my life, she’s given me no reason to believe anything other than what she’s told me, and I know in my heart that I’m safe with her, and as much as it wasn’t fun to have a panic attack, especially in those circumstances, that moment really cemented to me how deeply she cares and how I can trust her with my heart and my body.” 

“And Tobin how do you feel knowing that Christen trusts you in that way? Do you feel the same?” 

“I-I feel like the luckiest person in the world to be honest. I feel proud and happy and just so lucky that I’m the person she chose and that I’m the one who gets to be close to her in that way. It means a lot to me and I really do feel the same way. I trust Christen fully, and even though before I met her I had never put a lot of thought into stuff like this, it honestly means so much to me that she trusts me enough to share herself with me in that way because I know what it means to her. Christen is the first person where I feel like sex is so much more than just that physical act, and I don’t mean to sound like a shitty person but I’ve just never truly cared about sex in the way that I do with Christen, because with her I don’t want to have sex just to do it and to feel good I want to do it to be closer to her and to make her feel loved and cherished and safe with me.” 

Lisa smiled, looking at Christen who had seemingly happy tears falling down her cheeks. “That seems to have been the right answer. I’m proud of you for sharing so much Tobin, most people aren’t comfortable being so honest in their first session.” 

 

______

Christen leaned into Tobin as she wiped her tears away, holding onto Tobin’s arm as tightly as she could. “Thank you for coming here with me.” She spoke softly, pulling at both Tobin and Lisa’s heart strings. 

“Thank you for letting me into this part of your life.” Tobin replied, kissing Christen temple. 

“Oh you two are making it really hard to keep this professional, you’re so damned cute.” 

“Just trying to keep up with you and Alice.” Christen replied, pointing to a framed photo of Lisa and her wife, hanging on the wall of her office. 

Lisa winked, standing from her chair. “It was really great to meet you Tobin, I hope you get the chance to join Christen again sometime.” 

“Thank you for allowing me to join, and for everything really. I know this is your job but you’re extremely easy to talk to so I can see why Christen talked so highly of you.” 

“Flattery will get the both of you everywhere.” Lisa replied jokingly, following Christen and Tobin to the door. I’ll see you in a couple weeks Christen?” 

“Absolutely, I’ll see you then.” Christen gave the woman a quick hug before taking Tobin’s hand leading them outside to Tobin’s car. 

 

“What time do you have to be at the stadium tonight?” Christen asked as they pulled out into the street. 

“Not until six, we’re just having a little team bonding kick around tonight before the game tomorrow.” 

Christen bit her lip and looked over at her girlfriend through hooded eyes. “Tobin?” 

“Hm?”

“Take me home.” Tobin didn’t have to look over at Christen to know that she meant home to Tobin’s apartment or to be able to feel the look in her eyes from across the car. 

Tobin let out a shallow breath, nodding as she pulled Christen’s hand up to her mouth, placing soft kisses along each of her fingers. 

Their moment was interrupted when Tobin’s phone chimed with a text. “Can you check that love?” Tobin asked sweetly as Christen picked up her phone.

“It’s your sister Perry, she said ‘mom knows about Christen, expect a phone call in the next thirty seconds…’.” Christen chuckled and before she could put Tobin’s phone down, it started ringing through her bluetooth in the vehicle. 

“Hey mom.” Tobin spoke cheerfully, shaking her head. 

“Tobin sweetie hi!! It’s been too long, how are you doing?”

Tobin laughed, knowing her mom would beat around the bush. “I’m good ma, up to the usual, soccer, sleeping, more soccer.” 

“And how are your friends? Lindsey, Emily? Are they well?”

“Up to no good as always, so nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“Good good, you’ve been playing well dear, this season has started off so strong!” 

“Mom.”

“Yes dear?”

“We phone on weekends.” Tobin stated matter of factly, letting her mom know she was onto her.

“Am I restricted to only calling my own daughter on weekends?”

“Mom.”

“Oh just tell me already!!!!”

“Tell you what?”

“Tobin!!!!”

“Oh tell you that I have a girlfriend? I would have thought Perry already mentioned it.”

“Ahhhhh, oh Tobin sweetheart I’m so happy for you!! Tell me all about her! Is it serious? How’d you meet? When do I get to meet her?” 

“Woah ma take it easy.” Tobin laughed, shooting a sweet smile over to Christen. “Her name is Christen, she is… incredible honestly.” Tobin forewent her joking demeanour, biting her lip and blushing slightly, talking about Christen. “We met a few weeks ago now and I have a feeling you’ll get to meet her sooner rather than later.” 

“Oh sweetheart I’m just so happy! My little girl is in a real relationship!!! It’s real right? You’re really settling down this time?” 

“Mom, I should warn you before you embarrass me anymore that Christen is in the car with me right now.”

“Oh! Oopsie! Hi dear! I apologize if I sound crazy, I’ve just been waiting for my little Tobin to meet a nice girl for so long.” 

“Hi! I’m Christen, it’s so nice to talk to you, I hope I’ll get to meet you soon, and I can only hope I live up to the standards for your little girl..” Christen smiled wide, winking at her girlfriend and Tobin smiled proudly over at her girlfriend, the only person she could ever imagine introducing to her parents. 

“Oh dear you even sound beautiful! I am just thrilled about this, I can’t wait to hear all about you and hopefully meet you in the near future.” 

“The feeling is mutual, you have a pretty incredible daughter Mrs. Heath.”

“Keep going, flattery will get you everywhere with her.” Tobin teased, making sure her mom could hear. 

“She’s not wrong dear… I’ll let you two go though, I just needed to hear Tobin admit the big news to me.” 

“Alright mom well I’ll call you tomorrow for our usual game day chat.” 

“Okay sweetheart! I love you and it was good to talk to you Christen, and please call me Cindy!” 

“Love you too ma.” 

“Bye Cindy!” 

“She’s so sweet!” Christen smiled wide when the call ended. “It’s cute how excited she was.” 

Tobin blushed lightly. “Yeah she uh- she’s among the many who have been not so patiently waiting for me to settle down with someone. I’m pretty sure her and my best friend Amy had a club running, trying to get me in a stable relationship.”

“That’s really sweet Tobs… I hope I can live up to their expectations.” 

“Babe you won’t have any trouble with that. You are in every sense of the term, the complete package.” 

“Is that right?”

“Yes, but I’m ending this conversation about my mom because I’m ready to focus on your request of going home.” 

Christen bit her lip as Tobin placed her hand high up on Christen’s thigh. 

“Can this car go any faster?” Christen teased. 

“It could, but I really want you in one piece right now.” 

“I suppose that would be ideal hm?” 

 

Time seemed to move in slow motion when Tobin and Christen got back to Tobin’s apartment. They didn’t move quickly, both women knowing they had no reason to rush. Tobin took Christen’s hand and walked her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her; effectively leaving them in their own world. 

Christen felt on top of the world as Tobin took her time appreciating every curve of her body before her clothes had even been stripped away. Time eventually caught up and Christen was suddenly hyper aware of everything that was happening… and it felt like heaven.

Tobin was moving tantalizingly slow and Christen was beginning to lose her patience. “Tobin.” She practically whimpered in a voice that made the older woman’s knee’s go week. 

“Christen… are you sure?” Tobin briefly cut into their blissful moment and looked deep into Christen’s eyes. Making certain that the woman before her was okay with what was happening, and reassuring her that they could stop at any moment. Christen knew what she wanted, though. She knew exactly what was about to happen and she didn’t want to wait a minute longer. “Tobin I want you, now.” 

Tobin accepted her answer and easily lifted Christen off her feet, and carrying her expertly onto the bed all while capturing her lips in a hard kiss. It didn’t take long for Christen’s shirt to be bunched up around her chest and soon Christen was helping to pull the fabric off entirely, leaving her chest only covered in a thin, red lace bra that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. “Fuck Christen- you are… perfect.” Despite having seen Christen naked multiple times now, the effect never wore off as Tobin drank in the sight below her. Christen’s caramel skin was glowing in a way that almost seemed inhuman.

Christen would be blushing if she wasn’t so incredibly turned on that her body had a mind of its own. Tobin was about to unhook Christen’s bra when the younger woman surprised her and flipped them over, straddling Tobin’s hips and grinding into her. Tobin let out a moan that Christen would do anything to hear again. 

“Chris-” Tobin whined out as the girl on top of her kissed down her neck roughly, toying with her hardened nipples that were protruding through her sports bra. 

Tobin was someone who preferred to be in control of these situations. But as Christen slipped her sports bra over her head and stared down at her with dark, lustful eyes, Tobin swears she would give anything to stay exactly how they were forever. 

“God Tobin you’re so fucking sexy.” Tobin moaned as Christen mouthed at her breasts, everywhere except exactly where Tobin needed her most. Christen’s voice is lower than usual and Tobin doesn’t think she’s ever heard a more beautiful sound, that is, until she moves her thigh between Christen’s legs and the woman grinds down, releasing a vulgar moan that Tobin swears could make her come undone all on its own. 

Christen moves her attention away from Tobin’s chest, working her way down her stomach, appreciating every curve and ridge of her muscular abs. 

Tobin can’t take it anymore, she forcefully flips the two of them over, pinning Christen beneath her and this has Christen begging for me. “Tobin please-” The younger woman panted as Tobin kissed down her body, marking her as she went. “Please baby I need more.” 

The sound of Christen begging for her practically sent Tobin over the edge herself, she kept her eyes looked with Christen’s as she pulled her tight leggings down off her legs. Tobin couldn’t keep in a moan of her own as Christen was left laying in nothing but her red lace thong that was already soaked. “Fuck Chris you’re so wet.” Tobin bit her lip, running one finger overtop of the wet fabric, releasing a guttural moan from the woman below her. Tobin silently asked for permission once more as she pulled Christen’s underwear down her long legs, discarding it with the rest of their clothes. Christen was a blank slate beneath her, completely vulnerable to Tobin who is completely certain that she has never seen anything more beautiful than the pleading woman below her. 

Climbing up Christen’s body, Tobin kissed her girlfriend, hard and slow, and like she would never get another chance to. When she pulled back after a moment; looking deep into Christen’s eyes Tobin knew this was it, she was in love Christen. “Tobin baby please I need-” Christen didn’t get a chance to finish before Tobin slipped a long finger into Christen, never breaking eye contact. Christen’s whole body reacted as Tobin began to quicken the pace of her finger, adding another after a moment, curling them up expertly as Christen did everything she could to push herself further into Tobin’s skillful hands. Tobin kissed quickly down the smooth skin of Christen’s neck before reaching her breasts and taking a nipple into her mouth, biting down roughly before soothing the spot with her tongue. 

“Fuck Tobin!” Christen called out, grasping at the woman on top of her, leaving deep red marks with her nails. These actions only encouraged Tobin who brought her thumb up to start rubbing tight circles around Christen’s clit. It didn’t take long for this action to have Christen falling apart, screaming Tobin’s name as she was brought to her climax. Tobin arched her fingers against Christen’s walls and increased her pace against her clit and Christen was over the edge, clinging onto Tobin as tight as she could as her body felt the long awaited release she had been craving. “Mm Tobin-” Christen was at a loss for words as Tobin continued to slip her fingers in and out of the woman below her as she rode out her orgasm. 

Tobin doesn’t think she could possibly be surprised by Christen’s beauty any more but when she really opens her eyes to the blissful woman underneath her Tobin practically whimpers and she knows that there will never be anything more beautiful than Christen post-orgasm. Her green eyes fluttering open as her thoroughly kissed lips let out laboured breaths. When Tobin finally removed her fingers from Christen, she brought them up to her mouth to lick the wetness off, Christen quickly intercepted her, pulling Tobin’s hand up to her own mouth and sucking off her fingers one by one. 

Tobin’s pretty sure her heart stopped beating as she struggled to speak. “Fuck Chris-”

“Tobin that was- oh my god that was incredible.” 

“Worth the wait?” 

Christen nodded forcefully, “I would wait forever if it meant you doing that to me again.” 

“Lucky for you, there won’t be any more waiting.” 

“Speaking of waiting, there is something I’ve been waiting to do since the first time I came over.” 

Tobin forehead wrinkled as Christen pulled Tobin off the bed with her and out into the living room. “Chris what are we- mm” Tobin was cut off as Christen pressed her girlfriend onto the cool glass of her floor to ceiling windows, wasting no time in dropping to her knees. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Christen looked up at Tobin biting her lip before she hooked one of Tobin’s legs over her shoulder and went to work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a loss, a phone call, and 3 little words

“Hey J how was your spa day? I want to come with you next time!” Christen threw her arm around her best friend as the two walked out of the staff room, coffee in hand as they started their third of fourteen night shifts. 

“Chris it was so good, oh my god I haven’t felt this relaxed in years.” 

“Funny, me either.” Christen winked, leaving Julie with her jaw dropped in her tracks as she took a few steps ahead with a pep in her step. 

“OH MY GOD” Julie shouted, practically tackling Christen into a quiet corner of the hospital. “You fucked Tobin oh my god how was it?” 

“Juuuuuules.” Christen dragged out, biting her lip at the memory of Tobin’s body on hers just a few hours ago. “It was So. Fucking. Good. Oh my god I can’t even explain it, like I might as well have never had sex before because nothing I’ve ever done could compare to that.” 

“DAMN girl, I’m glad she lived up to the hype.” 

“Jules babe she blew the hype to pieces. I know nothing is happening with you and Emily yet but I feel the need to warn you that girls are WAY better at sex. Like it’s not even a competition.” 

“Chris!!! Slow down, I haven’t even kissed the girl yet and you’re talking about having sex!” 

“I know I knowww but I also know that you want to, so I’m just putting that out there and you can do with that information what you will.”

Julie blushed thinking about the possibility of her relationship with Emily progressing to that point. “Well I’ll just have to take your word for it for now.” Julie replied, lost in her own thoughts as her and Christen set off to start their shifts. 

 

____

Christen had yet to face Tobin after losing a game since the couple had met, so when Tobin stormed off the pitch after a 1-0 loss to Seattle on Saturday afternoon, Christen was unsure of what to do. 

“She looks so angry.” Christen spoke worriedly to Julie who pulled her eyes away from a disappointed looking Emily crouched down on the field. “What do I do? Should I go down there?”

“Yes I’m sure she’ll still want to see you. Come on, I’ll go down with you.” 

Christen paced back and fourth as she waited for Tobin to come out of the team locker room. When the older woman made her exit Christen cringed internally at the harsh look on her girlfriend’s face. Tobin hardly acknowledged Christen as she came into the room. “Ready to go?” She asked coldy and Christen frowned at the cold shoulder she was getting. “Yeah… I’m sorry about the game Tobs, you played amazing as always.” 

“I don’t want to talk about the game Chris I just want to go home.”

“Okay um- did you, do you just want me to go home with Julie so you can be alone or…” 

“Whatever you want I guess, you can go home if you want.” 

Christen’s heart fell at Tobin’s disregard and she willed away tears at the interaction. 

“Okay well I guess maybe I’ll just go home it seems like you want to be alone so I’ll talk to you later I guess.” 

“Alright see ya.” Tobin turned on her heels and walked briskly out of the room leaving a stunned Christen as well as Julie behind. 

“What the fuck was that.” Julie asked, upset at the way Tobin had treated her best friend. 

Emily entered the room at that moment and immediately noticed Christen in tears. 

“What happened? Are you okay Christen?” Emily was quick to console the woman, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by Julie. 

“Tobin was just a total bitch to her is what happened.” Julie snapped, not at Emily, but at the situation in general.

“Ahh, yeah she was not in a good mood in the locker room. I think she might have hurt her hand punching a locker. She doesn’t take losses well. I know this doesn’t mean much right now but she didn’t mean whatever she said, I’m not excusing her behaviour but she will definitely feel like shit about it the second she gets home without you.” 

“She better have one hell of an apology cooked up because that’s not gonna fly around here.” Julie scowls sticking up for her best friend.”

“So you guys have a ride home?” Emily asked with a hopefulness in her voice. 

“Yeah I drove, thank you for asking though, I think Chris and I will probably go have a quick nap before we have to head to work tonight. I’m glad I got to see you though, you players really good Em.” 

Emily was a bit disappointed that she didn’t need to come to the rescue and drive the two women home but she smiled big at the compliment from Julie. 

“Thanks Julie. I won’t hold you guys up, I’m really sorry Tobin was a jerk Christen, if you need someone to beat her up for you I can huck a few balls at her head next training to let her know whose side I’m on.” 

This got a small laugh out of Christen whose tears had subsided. “Thanks Emily, I’ll keep you posted on that.”

 

Julie and Christen were about to get into Christen’s car when Julie rapped on Christen’s shoulder. “Is that Tobin’s car? I thought she left?” 

Christen scrunched her eyes and tried to see through the extremely tinted windows of Tobin’s BMW and she could just barely make out the silhouette of her girlfriend in the front seat, car not running.

“Are you gonna go check on her? Not that she deserves that right now, but I know you and I know you want to.”

Christen internally debated her next move for hardly a second before giving Julie her keys, “I’ll text you in just a minute to let you know if I’m coming back okay?” 

“Okay, don’t go too easy on her, make her grovel a bit.” 

Christen gave a small smile and walked across a few empty parking spaces before reaching Tobin’s car.

Christen knocked lightly on the passenger door, grabbing Tobin’s attention. The older woman quickly unlocked the car, allowing Christen inside. 

“Chris…” Tobin sobbed out, she had clearly been crying since she left Christen in the stadium, her cheeks and shirt were tear stained and her eyes were red and swollen. Christen almost started crying at the sight before her. 

“Christen Baby I’m so sorry. I was an asshole and you did absolutely nothing to deserve that I’m so fucking sorry.” Tobin’s voice was strained as she reached out for Christen’s hand tentatively. 

Christen took Tobin’s strong hand into her own, squeezing it softly. 

“Why were you so mean to me?” Christen questioned in a small voice that broke Tobin’s heart. 

“Chris- I have no excuse for how I acted. I don’t take losses well and I was just so pissed about the game. And I know that’s not a reason to treat you how I did, I guess I’m just not used to having someone there after games and I am used to just being on my own after losses and not having to talk to anyone.” 

“I understand you’re upset and that’s fine, it’s okay to be upset but you can’t treat the people who care about you like that because of it. That really hurt me Tobin, after everything that happened yesterday I felt so close to you and I felt so loved and cared for and then you did this and it really fucking hurt because it made me feel like you’re only going to try and care when things are happy and ideal. And I’ve been through that before and I don’t want that again Tobin. You’re allowed to have emotions and be angry or upset or sad but you can’t take that out on me.” 

“Chris baby please, I’m so fucking sorry. I know how shitty that was of me and I promise it won’t happen again. You deserve so much better than that. Christen you mean so much to me, I promise I’ll work on keeping my emotions in check, you never deserve to be treated that way and I know all you wanted to do was make me feel better. I can’t lose you Chris, I’m so sorry I hurt you.” 

 

“You’re not losing me baby, this is the first time we’ve gotten upset at each other and I really don’t like it so please don’t do this again.” Christen gave a small smile, lightening the mood with her tone of voice. 

Tobin did her best to smile back, leaning over the centre of the car to hug Christen as best she could at the angle. “Will you please come home with me? I’ll drive you to work tonight.” 

“Of course I will Tobin. Let’s get you home.” Christen soiled, picking up her phone and texting Julie the okay to leave without her. 

 

“What do you usually do when you lose a game?” Christen asked as her and Tobin stepped in the older woman’s apartment. 

“Uh- I record all our games so I usually rematch it and get mad all over again… as you’ve witnessed I don’t have the best coping mechanisms. I hate losing.”

“Have you ever tried not watching the game and just forgetting about it? I’m not trying to be rude I’m just genuinely curious.” 

“Uh- not really, I like to know what went wrong I guess so it doesn’t happen again.” 

“Maybe if you gave it a bit of time before watching it and you just relaxed for a while and let yourself calm down then you would be able to see it from a better perspective when you watch. I know that maybe I just don’t understand because I don’t know a whole lot about sports but I know that personally when I’m angry about something I meditate and give myself at least a few hours to calm down until I think that I can be less biased about whatever it is that was upsetting me.” 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re really smart?”

“Nope, never.” Christen winked, pulling Tobin into a warm embrace. 

“Well I can think of a few things we could do together that would relax me.” Tobin smirked suggestively, moving her hands down to cup Christen’s ass. 

“Me too, they start with yoga and end with a nap.” Christen teased. 

“Booo. That is not the direction I was heading.” 

“Oh I know exactly where you were heading but I’m exhausted and I need a nap before work so you’re out of luck tonight Heath.” 

Tobin pouted and pulled Christen into her room. “Fine, I suppose I can settle for some good old fashioned cuddling, but I can’t be held responsible for my wandering hands, they have a mind of their own.” 

_____

Emily: 7:34p.m.  
It was good to see you today (in my jersey specifically), do you think I could take you for round two of brunch soon? 

Julie: 7:36p.m.  
You know I never really liked the colour red until I started wearing your jersey… I think it might be my new favourite colour.   
Julie: 7:36p.m.  
Are you asking me on a date?;) 

Emily: 7:38p.m.  
I’m glad, it’s a great colour on you… although I’m pretty sure any colour would look good on you.   
Emily: 7:39p.m.  
Yes, but as a friend for now… I don’t want to rush this for you, I know you’re going through a lot. 

Julie: 7:41p.m.  
Em… you’re amazing you know that? And I never answered but yes, I’d love to go out again as ‘friends for now’. 

Emily: 7:42p.m.   
I do what I can:) I think you’ll be worth the wait...   
Emily: 7:42p.m.  
How does tuesday sound? I have an off day so I can pick you up whenever you wake up:) 

Julie: 7:43p.m.  
Such a flirt;)   
Julie: 7:44p.m.  
Tuesday is perfect, I can’t wait. 

Emily: 7:45p.m.  
Oh I’m just getting started, now that it’s safe for me to flirt I’m slowly wading into the deep end;)   
Emily: 7:45p.m.  
Just tell me if I take it too far okay? I never want to make you feel uncomfortable or like something is progressing too quickly. 

Julie: 7:46p.m.  
I don’t want you to stop… 

Incoming call: Julie

“This is a nice surprise.” Emily answered sweetly. 

“I wanted to tell you something that didn’t feel right over text...” 

“What’s that?”

“I just wanted to thank you Emily… for being so understanding and respectful of my feelings while I’m figuring all my shit out. Honestly I couldn’t ask for anything more. And I just want you to know that I know this probably isn’t easy for you, so whatever the reason is that makes waiting worth it I just want to thank you for taking a chance on that. I also want to make sure you know how I’m feeling, and honestly every single day things are feeling more clear. I really like you Emily, and even though that’s still a bit scary and confusing to me I know what I want. I want to go on real dates with you and I want you to stop having to think before flirting with me… I guess I just want you to know how much it means to me that you are respecting the time I need to transition into another relationship if that’s where this goes. I’m sorry if that was a lot I just-”

“Julie?” Emily broke the older woman out of her head.

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for saying all that. Honestly everything you said just confirmed what I already knew about you being worth the wait. But you don’t have to thank me for anything, I just want you to be happy and I know that jumping right into a relationship immediately after a breakup isn’t good for anyone involved. And truthfully I want to thank you for listening to your heart and also respecting yourself enough to not just move on before you’re ready to.” 

“You’ll be worth the wait too, you know. I have no doubt about that.” 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page there, that’s all I need.” 

“I really don’t want to end this call but I’ve gotta drag myself out of bed or I’m going to be late for work.” 

“I’m glad you work with kids so that you don’t have patients hitting on you all the time…” 

“You know “kids” in hospital terms is up to age nineteen right? You’d be surprised the amount of busted up teenage boys that think they have a shot.” Emily couldn’t see her but she knew Julie was winking at her through the phone.” 

“I was a lot happier not knowing that.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m off limits.” 

“Is that right?” 

“Mhmm, a certain soccer player whose jersey I like to wear has dibs.” 

“Yeah she does.” 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” 

“I’d love that, have a good shift Julie.” 

____

“Tobinnnn I have to go I’m going to be late.” Christen scolded her girlfriend who was doing everything possible to keep Christen from walking out the door. 

“I can’t help it you look sexy in your scrubs.” 

“Well if you don’t let me go I’ll get fired and then you’ll never get to see me in scrubs again.” Christen warned and Tobin finally relented.

“Fine. But only because I love you, have a good shift babe.” 

Tobin leaned in for a kiss but froze millimeters before her lips touched Christen’s. Christen’s eyes were wide and her breath got caught in her throat. 

Tobin stumbled over her words as her mind mind caught up to what just happened. “Did I just- um…” 

“You have the worst fucking timing.” Christen’s lips collided with Tobin’s in a hard kiss that made both women weak in the knees. Christen forced herself away after a minute, collecting herself before opening the door to Tobin’s apartment. “Tobin?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you, too.” Christen bit her lip and kissed Tobin one last time before turning out of the apartment and walking quickly down the hallway with a sway in her step.

Tobin sighed contently as she watched Christen walk away. /Yeah/ she thought to herself. /I definitely love her/ 

Tobin pulled out her phone and sent a text to Christen, smiling to herself as she flopped onto her bed. 

Tobin: 8:30p.m.  
I love you;) 

Christen: 8:51p.m.   
I can’t wait to be home so you can show me how much.  
Christen: 8:51p.m.  
I love you too Tobin.

Tobin shook her head at her girlfriend’s teasing but she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. /So this is what love feels like.../ she thought to herself, /I could get used to this/

 

When Christen slipped into Tobin’s bedroom early monday morning after her shift, she is positive that she’s never seen anything more peaceful than Tobin curled up in her bed, blankets almost entirely pushed off the bed with her hair spouting out in all different directions and her lips slightly parted. Christen takes a moment just standing in the doorway, admiring the slumbering woman. /she’s really mine.../ christen thought to herself, slowly making her way over to the bed as she strips out of her clothes and crawls in next to Tobin, pulling the blankets up to cover both women’s bodies. “I love you.” She whispered into the back of Tobin’s head as she held the older woman close. Christen kept her tears at bay as she thought about how good it felt to say those words.

 

“Mm Tobin don’t stop… that feels so good baby.”

Tobin was awoken by soft moans leaving the mouth of the woman next to her. A bit confused, Tobin rolled over to find Christen still asleep with her head thrown back biting her lip. “Tobin-” Tobin’s mouth went dry as she realized what was happening, warmth spread through her body and Tobin’s eyes went dark, internally debating whether or not to wake Christen from her dream. 

Tobin couldn’t hold back any longer, she leaned over and started placing kisses down the column of Christen’s neck, reaching her shoulders and then her collarbones. Christen started to come to as she reached out to pull the other woman closer. Tobin straddled Christen’s waist and suddenly the woman below her was wide awake. “Tobin-” She gasped out as her mind caught up to what was happening in her dream versus what was happening now. “Good dream Chris?” Tobin asked in a low voice as her hand trailed down between Christen’s legs, running one finger through her wet folds causing both women to moan in satisfaction. “Fuck you’re so wet Chris…” Tobin brought her finger back up, dipping it into her mouth, her eyes shut as she took in the taste of her girlfriend. Christen couldn’t find words, she just nodded as her teeth dug into her bottom lip. “I didn’t get to finish it.” She finally whispered out. 

“I can take care of that… what was I doing Chris? How was I fucking you?”

Christen was too worked up to form any coherent sentence, she forcefully pushed down on Tobin’s shoulders, making the woman on top of her slide down between her legs. Tobin smiled devilishly up at her girlfriend, leaning in and running her tongue along Christen’s folds, stopping just before she reached her clit. Christen groaned in both pleasure and annoyance as she tried to pull Tobin’s head back in for more. “Is that what you want Christen? Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue baby?” 

“Tobin please! Yes!” Tobin obliged, because who was she to resist the gorgeous woman begging for her touch. The older woman wasted no Tobin entering her tongue into Christen, thoroughly fucking her as Christen pulled at her hair, bringing her as close as she could. Tobin eventually replaced her tongue with two fingers as she began to flick her tongue over Christen’s clit roughly. “Oh my god Tobin-” Christen’s hands clawed at the soft skin of Tobin’s muscular back as her girlfriend brought her to the edge. Tobin added a third finger, stretching Christen’s walls as she increased her pace, licking Christen’s clit over and over while Christen encouraged her. 

“Look at me baby.” Tobin spoke in a low voice as she held Christen right on the verge of climax. 

Christen forced her eyes open, staring down into Tobin’s dark orbs. “Come for me Christen.” Tobin rasped out as soon as Christen’s eyes met hers.

“Fuck!” Christen yelled, screaming out Tobin’s name as she came onto her girlfriends tongue. Tobin took her time, licking up Christen’s wetness thoroughly as the woman rode out her orgasm. She eventually crawled up Christen’s tired body, scooping her up and pulling her into her strong arms. 

“I love you Christen Press.” Tobin whispered as the exhausted girl in her arms laid her head down on her chest. 

“I love you so much Tobin Heath.” Christen replied quietly as she was overcome by sleep once again, but not before she whispered to Tobin, “I promise I’ll return the favour when I wake up again.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julie's sick, tobin's going to meet the family, and our good friend sarah the intern returns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little short I just really want to leave you with that dramatic cliff hanger

“Hey Jules! I was just about to call you! Am I good to come over now?”

“Hey Em.” Julie rasped out. “I woke up with the nastiest cold, I don’t think I should be going anywhere I’ve got to try and rest up before work tonight, I’m really sorry.”

Emily could hear the disappointment and also the strain in Julie’s voice. “Say no more, I’ll be there soon with Emily’s fool proof cold kit.” 

“What? No no Em you shouldn’t I don’t want to get you sick!” 

“If you think I’m not going to come take care of the girl I’m trying to woo when she is sick you are sadly mistaken. Seriously you just relax I’ll be there in like 30!” 

“Emily!”

“Bye!!”

 

Julie shuffled to the door as quickly as she could when she heard a soft knock coming from the other side. 

“Dr. Emily at your service.” Emily did a cute little bow that melted Julie’s heart. “I’ve got one fool proof cold kit for the pretty lady.” 

“Hmm you must have the wrong address, there are no pretty ladies here today, just a wild looking sick woman.”

“Good thing beauty is subjective.” Emily winked, stepping inside with multiple bags in stow. 

“Alright so, I’ve got the best chicken noodle soup you’ll ever taste, Gatorade for electrolytes, water to follow the Gatorade, tea, a really yummy looking cranberry muffin, daytime and nighttime cold medication, the good stuff, aromatherapy bubble bath, and this cute little Kleenex box… alsoooo this little guy.” Emily pulled a small stuffed elephant out of another bag and Julie eyes lit up. 

“Oh my god Em!! First off you’re a literal angel I can’t believe you got all these things and also!! How did you know I loved elephants he is adorable!!!”

Julie threw her arms weekly around Emily, “thank you so much Em.”

“Of course, to be honest I really didn’t want to miss seeing you today so I don’t care if we’re just sitting here watching movies and chugging soup by the bowlful. And as for the elephant, I may have phoned Tobin so she could ask Christen what your favourite animal was.”

Julie blushed at the younger woman’s words, “I’ve uh- already got my little sick cave set up in my room and I've got a TV in there so do you mind if we bring everything in there?” Julie blushed a deeper red thinking about getting into bed with Emily, no matter how innocent the circumstances.

“Sounds perfect, more cheesy romance movies?” 

“No no no, sick Julie only watches Disney.”

Emily smiled at how adorable ‘sick Julie’ was. “Noted, I’ll remember that.” 

The two women got settled in Julie’s bed, sitting close enough that their thighs were just barely touching. Emily made sure that Julie was adequately tucked into bed before handing her a to go container of chicken noodle soup. 

 

“Emily that soup was so good.” 

“I told you it’d be the best you’ve ever had.” Emily smiled proudly and took Julie bowl to put it down on the bedside table. “It was made with love and fresh ingredients.” 

“You made it yourself??” 

“Yep! And that wasn’t even fresh, I actually just made it yesterday so not that I’m happy you are sick but it was good timing for the soup.” 

“I’m gonna have to ‘get sick’ more often if it means you making that soup.”

“It’s yours whenever you want, you don’t have to be sick Jules.” 

The two settled on watching Toy Story and Julie quickly made herself comfortable leaning into Emily’s side with her head on her shoulder. After about twenty minutes Emily cautiously reached down and took Julie’s hand in her own. “Is this okay?” She asked nervously, not wanting to push her luck. 

“It’s perfect.” Julie replies with a sniffle, leaning back down on Emily’s shoulder. “Absolutely perfect.

_____

“Absolutely, yeah thanks Jill, always an honour. I’ll see you then, bye.” 

“Who was that Tobs?” 

“Jill, coach of the National Team, I’ll be heading out to LA next week for the final camp before the World Cup roster is announced.” 

“That’s so exciting! Do you have a game?”

“Yeah we play Japan on May 1st and Norway on the 4th. Do you think you’ll be able to fly out for one of the games? I could get you a ticket!” 

“Yes! I finish nights on the 30th so I could come out for the 1st and 2nd! Do you think my family could come? Would that be okay? I know it’s kind of early to meet the family so I understand if you want to wait on that.”

“Chris Hey—“ Tobin took Christen face between her hands and looked into her eyes before giving her a soft kiss. “Just tell me how many people and I’ll reserve a block of tickets okay? Julie can come too if she wants, I’ll fly you guys out.” 

“Tobin you don’t have to pay for our flights I can afford a flight to California it’s right below us!” 

“Babe you won’t win this argument, you’re coming to my game the least I can do is get you there.” 

“Fine, only because I’m too excited to show you off to my family to worry about it.” 

Tobin bit her lip as she thought about being introduced to Christen’s family. “Do you think they’ll like me?” 

“Tobin sweetheart, of course they will, they are going to love you because you make me happy and you’re also the sweetest, funniest, best person I know. I promise you don’t have to worry about that, you’ll charm their socks off with that big beautiful smile of yours.” 

 

____

The rest of the week passed quickly and soon Tobin was preparing to fly out to chicago for Saturday’s game before flying back to LA for camp with the National team. 

“How aboutttt you just don’t go to chicago and spend an extra twenty-four hours with me.” Christen jokingly pleaded, hanging onto Tobin’s arm as the older woman walked around the house making sure she had everything she needed for her trip. 

“Believe me if I could put you in my carry on you would be coming with me right now and then we wouldn’t have to worry about this. Why do you have to be so smart and have a career that you can’t just leave to follow me around the world hmm?” Tobin teased, pulling Christen into a kiss. 

“You know if I remember correctly when we met you thought it was quote unquote ‘really hot’ that I could take care of myself.” 

“Oh it is, don’t get me wrong, I think it’s incredibly sexy that you’re a doctor and all highly educated and stuff… I’m just selfish and want you with me wherever I go.” 

“I’m excited to meet you in LA at least, and for you to meet my family.”

“Oh speaking of you coming to the game, I got you something.” Tobin shuffled into her bedroom, pulling out a bag from her closet and handing it to Christen.

Christen opened the bag and pulled out a brand new USA jersey with Tobin’s name and number on the back. “Tobin! You got me another jersey? This is beautiful.” 

“Well yeah- I couldn’t have my girl there supporting without everyone knowing who she’s there to watch.” Tobin winked. “Also… I’ve learned that there are fewer things that turn me on more than seeing you in my jersey’s.” 

“Tobyyyy you can’t do this to me when you’re leaving.”

“Oops.” Tobin whispered in Christen’s ear before pulling the handle of her suitcase up. 

“You’re such a tease.” Christen shook her head, giving Tobin a joking shove. 

“You love me.” 

“That I do.” 

After Tobin left for the airport, Christen drove home and was met with a frantically pacing Julie. 

“Christen!! Thank god you are home, we need to talk.”

“What’s up J?” 

“I have a problem and I don’t know what to do and I’m FREAKING OUT.” Julie was pacing in circles around their living room and it was beginning to make Christen herself dizzy.

“Jules hun why don’t you sit down, you’re wearing a hole in our floor. What’s going on.”

“Okay so you know Emily and I have been talking lots and it’s been nice and she’s really sweet and like the perfect amount of flirty and my problem is that I think I REALLY want to kiss her but I’m scared because it’s only been a week and a half since Zach and I broke up and I’m scared that kissing her will lead to more, aka a relationship and then I have to tell people and then people are gonna judge because A) all of a sudden I’m into a woman after years of telling people who thought I was gay that I wasn’t and B) because I just got out of a SEVEN YEAR relationship which is a long time to start dating someone else a week and a half later and I’m FREAKING OUT-”

“JULIE!” Christen spoke loud and clear, knocking her friend out of her rant. 

Julie bowed her head and pressed her lips together, gathering herself so Christen could respond. 

“Okay, did you get everything out that you wanted to?”

“I think so.”

“Good, okay so let’s unpack this. So, you want to kiss Emily we know that much, and if Zach wasn’t a factor do you think you would have any hesitation about going through with that?” 

Julie shook her head immediately. “No, I REALLY want to kiss her C, she makes me so happy, but the fact that she does makes me feel like a bad person.” 

“Okay, so do you feel worse that you have feelings for someone so soon after breaking up with Zach or do you feel worse because you’re scared about what people will think?” 

“I guess it’s kind of a bit of both, I feel bad because I feel like disrespectful? To Zach if I move on so quickly… but then I’m also just worried about what people, specifically my family and Zach and his family and friend’s and stuff would say.” 

“Can I be super blunt with you J?” 

“Of course, I always want that, I trust you.” 

“Okay then honestly, fuck what other people think. I know that is easier said than done, but you need to do what is going to make you happy. You’re allowed to be worried about that and you;re allowed to feel bad that maybe this all happened really quickly, but honestly hun you just need to do whatever the fuck makes you happy.” 

“I was hoping you would tell me that… I can always count on you to give it to me straight.”

“Don’t you mean give it to you gay in this situation?” Christen teased, bringing up the mood in the room. 

 

Julie rolled her eyes at the bad joke and took a deep breath. “I’m gonna do it, I’m going to kiss Emily and let whatever happens from there happen.” 

 

Julie: 12:45p.m.  
Hey you:)   
Julie: 12:45p.m.  
I was hoping I could see you when you’re back from Chicago maybe we could go see a movie? There is a bunch of cheesy romance movies in theatres right now;)   
Julie: 12:46p.m.  
And yes, this is me asking you on a date-date, not a friend-date.

Emily:1:32p.m.  
I just choked on my water   
Emily: 1:32p.m.  
I’d be honoured to go on a date-date with you Julie; can we see Five Feet Apart?

Julie: 1:34p.m.  
Be careful, your personal doctor isn’t around to save you;)   
Julie:1:35p.m.  
YES I was hoping you would say that.   
Julie:1:35p.m.  
Come home any time now, I can’t wait:) 

Emily:1:41p.m.  
I can’t stop smiling:) 

___

Tobin had just got settled in her hotel room when her phone chimed with a text. 

Christen:2:57p.m.  
Since you love me in your jersey so much I thought you’d appreciate these;) miss you already...  
Christen: 2:58p.m.  
Attached img. 

Tobin’s mouth went dry as she opened the photo’s Christen sent her. Christen was wearing nothing but the USA jersey she had given her before she left. She was leaning forward on her knees as she took the photos in the mirror in her bedroom. Christen was clearly not wearing a bra as Tobin could see the outline of her nipples underneath the thin fabric of the white jersey. 

Tobin: 3:00p.m.  
Are you trying to kill me?   
Tobin:3:00p.m.  
Because it worked  
Tobin 3:00p.m.  
Jesus Christen

Christen: 3:01p.m.  
Just giving you a taste of your own medicine;) 

Tobin: 3:03p.m.  
You’re evil  
Tobin: 3:03p.m.  
But fuck I am so in love with you.

Christen: 3:05p.m.  
It’s really too bad you have roommates on these trips…

Tobin: 3:07p.m.  
How come?

Christen: 3:08p.m.  
Because otherwise you could phone me and help me take care of myself while you’re not here to fuck me.

Tobin groaned to herself, she walked right into that one. 

Tobin:3:09p.m.  
Fucking hell Chris, do you have any idea what you do to me? I can’t wait to be back with you. 

Christen: 3:10p.m.  
The feeling is mutual… I can’t wait either baby, I love you.

Tobin: 3:10p.m.  
I love you Christen Press. So much. 

 

______

“Christen?” An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind Christen as she was in line at a coffee Shop cross the street from Tobin’s apartment grabbing something to eat before she watched Tobin’s game on TV.

Christen turned and didn’t recognize the source of the voice. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

”Oh, I’m Sarah, I’m a -friend- of Tobin’s…” The way the woman said friend sparked uncertainty in Christen.

“Oh okay, I’m sorry I don’t think she’s mentioned you.” Christen smiled as sweetly as she could muster.

“Yes well, she is quite a mysterious one isn’t she.” Something about this woman was rubbing Christen the wrong way but she couldn’t quite pick it out. 

“So um- sorry how do you know Tobin? Do you play soccer?”

“No, I do work for the Thorns though, so we see a lot of each other. We’ve gotten to know each other quite well.” 

Christen was about to speak when the young woman cut in again. “It’s great that you’re so accepting of Tobin’s other… friends. You know her, not one for commitment and all so I’m glad she found someone willing to share.” 

Christen’s eyes went wide and her fists subconsciously clenched at her sides. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Tobin and I have been seeing each other for months… you didn’t know that?” 

Christen heart shattered and everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. 

“No, no you haven’t, Tobin wouldn’t do that, she’s not—“

“Not… what? Tobin doesn’t do commitment Christen, it’s better you learn that now. She’ll always want more, one girl just isn’t exciting enough for her.”

“Why are you doing this- it’s not true, I know it’s not. Look I don’t know who you are but stay the fuck away from my girlfriend.” Christen seethed, storming out of the coffee shop, she ran across the street to Tobin’s apartment, letting herself in. When she got inside Christen slammed the door and slid down it until she was crouched on the floor. 

“Please don’t be true please don’t be true” she whispered to herself over and over as tears rushed down her face. “It can’t be true…” 

Christen could feel herself spiraling out of control, she didn’t know what to do and she knew that Tobin already had her phone off as her game started in an hour. 

Christen didn’t want to call Julie because she knew that her best friend would immediately take Christen’s side and believe what Sarah has said and she didn’t want that. She didn’t need that right now. 

So she waited. She stayed where she was for 3 hours until she knew Tobin would open her phone to text her asking if she watched the game. 

Tobin:6:12p.m.  
Hey babe, that goal was for you;) I love you, can I phone you when I get back to the hotel?

Christen’s heart broke at the possibility of this all being an act. 

Christen: 6:15p.m  
Okay. 

It’s all she could manage, she knew she was maybe being unfair to Tobin when she had no proof of what Sarah said. But she couldn’t help it, Christen was terrified, she had been hurt so many times before and she couldn’t bare the thought of Tobin not being the person she said she was. 

Tobin: 6:16p.m  
Is everything okay Chris?

Christen didn’t answer, she couldn’t, she just sat and waited again until her phone rang. 

“Hey…” Christen answered weakly on the last ring.

“Chris? Baby what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Who’s Sarah, Tobin?” 

“Sarah? Like intern Sarah from the thorns? Chris how do you know her, what happened?” 

“How long have you been fucking her?” Christen accused harshly, and she immediately hated herself for how she was reacting with no proof, but she couldn’t take it back now…


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a talk, a kiss, and meeting the family.

///“How long have you been fucking her?” Christen accused harshly, and she immediately hated herself for how she was reacting with no proof, but she couldn’t take it back now… ///  
“Christen what the hell are you serious? I’m not fucking Sarah! Why the fuck would you think that?” 

Christen could hardly find her voice as she swallowed her tears. “Because she came up to me when I was getting coffee and told me that you were! She told me that you’ve been sleeping together for months!” 

“And you believed her?! You believed a stranger that just found you and told you I was cheating on you? How do you know I even knew her? What if she was just a crazy fan or something? I can’t believe you would believe that, do you not trust me at all?” Tobin was angry, she was angry that Sarah would be so petty, she was angry that Christen accused her of this with no facts. 

The anger in Tobin’s voice snapped Christen out of her trance. “Tobin I-”

“No Chris this is serious. Did you honestly think I was cheating on you? Has nothing I’ve said to you meant anything at all, I can’t believe you would accuse me of something like that with no fucking proof.” 

“Tobin baby please I’m sorry I’m so sorry.” Christen choked out and Tobin immediately regretted her tone, she could tell how absolutely broken Christen was over this and she could tell the younger woman was about to spiral out of control.

“Christen… hey hey just listen to me okay? Take some deep breaths, I’m here, I’m sorry I got so angry, I promise everything is going to be okay, but just take some deep breaths for me right now alright?” 

Christen did as she was told and tried to even out her breathing as Tobin waited patiently on the other end of the phone. 

“You’re doing great Chris, are you feeling a bit better?” 

“Yeah...” Christen whispered. 

“Good, Christen? I love you. I love you so fucking much. I am NOT sleeping with Sarah nor have I since I met you. She is the last person that I hooked up with before I met you, that’s the person who I mentioned when we were talking to Lisa. But Christen, I have not batted an eye at her since that one night. She got weird and jealous a while back at training but it was made very clear to her that I’m not interested and that I’m with you and she didn’t like that. I’m sorry she approached you and I honestly can’t believe she said those things to you. But Christen, I promise you with my whole heart that there is absolutely one hundred percent nothing going on between me and Sarah or anybody else who isn’t you, and there never will be. You are the person I want, you’re the only one. No on has ever or will ever make me feel the way you do. I just want you, Chris.” As much as Tobin was still a little upset, she knew that Christen needed this reassurance right now, and she knew that she would be saying the same words to Tobin if the roles were reversed. “You just… I need you to trust me Christen… and I need to know that if a stranger comes up to you and tells you something about me that you aren’t going to believe them unless you have a reason to. It’s okay that you got upset but I need to know that my girlfriend trusts me more than a random person.” 

Christen couldn’t believe that she had accused Tobin and believed what Sarah had told her. “Fuck Tobin I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for how I reacted without even giving you a chance. I feel awful, I just freaked out and you weren’t here to talk to and I just have been sitting in your apartment since it happened waiting and I had so much time to sit with my thoughts and I was so fucking terrified that it was true that I made myself believe it was… I don’t blame you for getting mad, I would have too- I’m so sorry, please forgive me Tobin. I know you would never do that to me I feel so stupid because I do trust you, I have always trusted you, you are always honest with me.” 

“Christen baby it’s okay, look I understand, I would have freaked out too if someone approached me and told me the same thing no matter how much I know you would never cheat on me.” 

“I just feel so bad that I believed her for even a second. I knew it couldn’t be true but my mind was being irrational and I just couldn’t think straight.” 

“I know love I know, it’s going to be okay. I love you, I love you so damn much Christen, I would never do anything to hurt you. You mean so much to me. And I’m going to take care of Sarah okay? I’ll make sure she doesn’t try and talk to you again, I’m so sorry that happened.”

“Tobin you mean the world to me… I’m so fucking lucky to have you in my life, I went crazy at the thought of loosing you.” Christen choked out. “I miss you, I want you here.” 

“You’re never losing me Chris, I promise you. I miss you too and I’ll see you so soon okay? Just four days and you’ll be in LA and you’ll get to see your family and me and it will all be so happy.” 

“I love you Tobin Heath.”

“And I love you Christen Press. And sweetheart I promise that I forgive you okay? I know you’d worry about that if I didn’t say those words specifically.”

Christen’s heart welled up at her girlfriend’s words. “Tobin baby I promise I will never doubt you again, especially with something like that. I love you and thank you for saying that.”

“I love you too Christen, so much.” 

 

___

Julie was running around her apartment trying to find something to wear on her date with Emily when she heard a knock at her door. “Shit shit shit she’s early.” Julie said to herself, quickly throwing on her robe so she could answer the door. “Hey! I’m so sorry I’m running late, I just have to get dressed.” Julie spoke quickly, almost turning away before taking note of the flowers in Emily’s hands.

“Are those for me?” Julie blushed, biting her lip.

Emily smiled nervously and handed them to the older woman, “I’m sorry if this is cheesy but I saw them on my way over here and thought of you, I remember you telling me sunflowers were your favourite.” 

“They are… thank you so much, they’re beautiful.” Julie leaned in and placed a feather light kiss to Emily’s cheek before quickly turning away before Emily could feel her nerves radiating off of herself. 

“I will be right back out!” Julie spoke sweetly as she quickly shuffled back into her bedroom to make a decision on her outfit. She settled on her nice black jeans and a loose fitting white tank top that showed a few pieces of the lacy bralette she had on. Julie wasn’t too modest to know how great her arms looked in sleeveless shirts, so she happily approved the look.

Julie exited her room and found Emily wandering around the apartment, not looking at anything in particular. “Hey, I’m all ready to go.” Julie smiled sweetly as Emily turned towards her. “Wow… you look- beautiful.” 

Julie blushed heavily under Emily’s gaze. “Thank you Em… just wait until we go on a fancy date and I pull out all the stops.” Julie winked trying to ease her own nerves.

“You’re making me feel underdressed.” Emily teased, looking down at her light pink hoodie and black ripped jeans.

“No no you look- really really good actually…” Julie smiled, grabbing her purse and walking closer to where Emily was by the door. 

“Ready to go?” The young defender asked.

“Wait!” Julie surprised herself with what she did next. Slowly taking a few steps to close the distance between her and Emily. “I- I’ve just wanted to do this for a long time and I’m worried that I’ll get too nervous when we’re out in public so…” Julie looked into Emily’s eyes for any sign of hesitation, she found none of course but Emily was going to let Julie take the lead, knowing this was important and a big moment for her.

Julie raised her hands to Emily’s waist and slowly but surely closed the gap between them. Julie’s eyes closed as her lips finally brushed against Emily’s, and before the kiss had even truly started, Julie knew she made the right decision. Emily happily welcomed the contact of Julie’s lips. It didn’t last long but it was absolutely everything Julie needed to confirm what she was feeling. The blonde woman pulled back slightly to look into Emily’s eyes again. Her eyes were warm and grounding and suddenly Julie wasn’t nervous anymore. 

“I’m really happy you did that.” Emily admitted with a shy smile. 

“Me too…”

“Can we do it again?” Emily asked sweetly.

“Please-” Emily pulled Julie in this time, cupping her face in her hands and kissing her only slightly harder than their first kiss. It was nothing too crazy but to Julie it felt like her world was changing around her. She had felt butterflies the first time she kissed Zach. But this feeling was something knew that she had never known, and she couldn’t wait to see what that feeling turned into.

 

______

A few days after the Sarah incident and a lot of heartfelt conversations late,r Christen arrived at the Stadium in Los Angeles with her family to watch Tobin play with the National Team. 

“Hi we have tickets reserved by Tobin Heath?” 

“Name and ID please?” 

“Christen Press.” Christen smiled, handing over her drivers license to the woman behind the glass window. 

“Thank you miss Press,” The woman handed Christen a stack of VIP passes and then stood up to grab something under the desk. “Miss Heath left this for you as well, enjoy the game.” Christen was handed a large box that had a note on top in Tobin’s messy handwriting. -I hope I got the sizes right, couldn’t have my girl’s family supporting without some USA gear --T

Christen opened the box to reveal a stack of USA jersey’s in various sizes and colours, all with the same “Heath 17” printed on the backs. Christen smiled to herself, shaking her head at the gesture. “Hey guys Tobin left a present for you all!” She turned to her family, holding out the box. Tobin’s dad, two sisters, grandma, as well as Julie all happily changed into the jersey’s that Tobin left for them before entering the stadium to get to their seats which to everyone’s surprise were field level seats right at the centre of the pitch. 

“She doesn’t do anything half ass for you hey?” Christen’s sister Tyler teased. 

“No, definitely not.” 

“Where is she? Is she on the field?” Her other sister questioned, looking out at the team’s warming up. 

Christen scanned the players for a minute before locking in on her girlfriend, stretching on the grass with a few of her teammates. 

“There she is!” Christen pointed, and with their seats so close to the grass Tobin looked up at that moment and spotted Christen and her family. Tobin smiled wide and waved at Christen before turning her attention back to her teammates. 

“Damn she really is cuter in person, how’d you get her C?” 

“I would be offended but honestly where is the lie.” 

 

The teams lined up for the National Anthem’s and Christen smiled proudly as she watched Tobin sing along to the anthem with her hand over her chest. 

Tobin certainly did not disappoint during the game. In fact, Christen thought it was the best she had ever seen her play. Her favourite part however was her family’s reaction when Tobin megged two Japanese players in the same touch right in front of their seats. Each of them was out of their seats, eyes wide watching the play unfold, Christen had never felt so proud of someone.

“Chris she is so badass!!” Channing shouted, eyes still glued on the game. “I literally have no idea what is happening but she is making the other team look like a bunch of fools!” 

“Yeah that’s kind of her specialty, she’s so talented it’s insane.” 

“I’m excited to interrogate her and make sure she is more than just a hot talented celebrity.” Tyler teased.

“Not to toot her horn for her because she honestly doesn’t even need it but you will not be disappointed. She’s so great Ty…” 

 

The game ended 4-1 in favour of the US, with Tobin getting one goal and assisting two others. Once the teams greeted each other and shook hands, Tobin immediately began walking over to where Christen and her family were seated.

Christen smiled wide as Tobin approached and threw her arms happily around the older woman when she was close enough to reach her. 

“Hey you.” Christen smiled wide, kissing Tobin on the cheek which god a blush out of her with Christen’s family watching as well as the multiple cameras that were not so secretly filming the interaction. 

“Guys this is Tobin, the best soccer player in the world, and also my girlfriend.” Christen winked at her girlfriend who chuckled lightly. “Hey it’s great to meet you all, thanks for coming out tonight, you came to a good game.” 

Christen’s sister Channing spoke up first. “You were so badass out there! I was just telling Christen that I couldn’t understand how she got such a cool person to like her.” 

Tobin’s nerves eased at the joke. “I’m just trying to keep up with miss badass doctor over here.” 

After a few more minutes of quick introductions Tobin was pulled away to do a post match interview and promised Christen that she would see her in about a half hour to head over to her family’s place.

 

“Tobin can you tell me about where the team is at and how you’re feeling just over a month away from the start of the World cup?”

“Yeah uh- we’re feeling good, you know we got a great team win under our belts today and I think honestly this was one of the best games we’ve played as a group chemistry wise in a little while, so I think that feels really promising heading into France.” 

“Yeah question over here, Tobin can you comment on the different role you’re taking this time around, you weren’t captain yet back in 2015 for the world cup in canada so how does that role you’ve taken on since then change your role here at the World Cup this year?” 

“Truthfully I don’t think much has changed for me, I’m the same player I was before I was captain, I’ve always been a really vocal leader with football, I love to talk about the game and I love to communicate with my teammates but I don’t think wearing the captain’s band, as much as it’s an honour has really made a difference. Like I said it’s an honour to wear it when representing my country but I have the same goal, no matter what my position is on this team and that is to win the World Cup.” 

“Tobin who is the woman you were seen with after the match today, you two have been pictured together multiple times the past few weeks.”

Tobin rolled her eyes, she hated when reporters asked non-soccer related questions. “That is my personal business which has nothing to do with football, any more game questions?” 

“Tobin you have a lot of young fans who look up to you, do you think that some of them will be thrown off my their role model being gay?” 

/Are you fucking kidding me/ Tobin thought to herself, and might as well have said it outloud with the look she was giving the reporter. Tobin looked over to the team’s media manager, “Can they be removed please?” She spoke in a low voice and the reporter was immediately escorted out of the press room.

“Sorry everyone,” Tobin joked before continuing. “Look I like my private life to be just that, and while I haven’t been completely secretive about my relationship it’s not something that I wish to talk about here so I’d appreciate it if we could stick to soccer.” Tobin was about to stand from her seat and leave but she surprised herself and continued to speak. “But yes, she is my girlfriend, and that’s all anybody needs to know.” Tobin winked before rising from her seat and walking out of the interview. 

 

It took no time at all for Tobin to win the hearts of Tobin’s family members. One by one they all fell under the spell of her charming smile. To Tobin’s surprise, Christen’s grandma was actually the easiest to win over. 

“Kid I’ve got to be honest with you, when Christen phoned me and told me she was dating a woman I almost cried tears of joy.” Tobin tried to hold back her laughter at the woman’s words. 

“I have to say that is pretty comforting for me.” Tobin responded. 

“She’s just so incredibly smart and all the boys she attracted were just idiots who only cared about how beautiful she was, none of them appreciated her in the way I can see you do. You don’t just look at her like she’s a pretty face. My girls mean the world to me but Christen and I have always been the closest, I can tell you’re something special to her.”

“She is incredibly special to me, and I certainly do know how smart and wonderful she is. I don’t know how anyone could not appreciate what an amazing person she is all around. Her good looks that she clearly got from you are just a bonus.” Tobin winked, very happy to be on good terms with someone so special to Christen. 

“Oh sweetheart flattery will get you absolutely everyone with Christen and myself.” 

 

“Tobin, can we have a chat?” Christen’s dad approached her as she was finishing up a conversation with Tyler. 

“Of course.” Tobin smiled big and pushed back her nerves as she followed Christen’s dad into the house. These were the kinds of conversations Tobin never expected herself to be a part of. She never imagined meeting someone that she wanted to be with for a long time and who she expected to meet their parents and presumably have the “What are your intentions with my daughter” conversation that she assumed was about the occur. 

“So Tobin, I’m not really one to beat around the bush so I’m just going to be really frank with you if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course sir, I appreciate the honesty.”

“Okay first off don’t call me sir, Cody is fine. Now, I’m going to be honest with you, I haven’t seen Christen this happy in- well I don’t know if I’ve ever seen her this happy… and I’ll be honest with you that scares me a little bit. She is a strong girl, and she’s also been through a lot, so truthfully when Christen told me she was dating a professional athlete my first thought wasn’t great. Christen’s always been someone who does things by the book, and I know that your life is probably the complete opposite of planned out. Now this isn’t me knocking you because I think you seem like a great person and I guess where I’m going with this really is that I just want to know what your plan is with Christen, if you have one. I know you’re relationship is still new but I just want to make sure that you have good intentions going forward because Christen is a really special girl as I’m sure you know.” 

Tobin surprised herself when she immediately began her response and she suddenly wasn’t nervous anymore, because she knew exactly what she wanted to say. 

“Cody, I’ll be honest I was really nervous coming in here with you, but I actually I’m glad you asked me to because I think it’s really special how much you care about this and how much I can see Christen means to you and all of her family truthfully. Christen is my first serious relationship, and I know that worries some people, including Christen herself when we first met which is understandable. Before I met her I never really pictured myself settling down, especially not while I was still in the midst of my career. Football has been my life for so long and I didn’t think that a real relationship fit in with that life. But sir- Cody, when I met your daughter she completely changed that perspective for me. It did not take long for me to see how special she was and that I wanted her in my life. I’ve never been so sure about something and- I love her… I really do and you’re right about my career and my life not being perfectly planned or organized but if there is anyone worth changing for and working for it is Christen. I still have some years left playing and while it’s a hectic schedule and it’s challenging and exhausting, there is nothing I want more than to keep integrating Christen into that life with me while also building a future with her in Portland. I never thought that I’d stay in one place after I retired but with Christen I can see myself doing that. So I promise you that I have nothing but the absolute best intentions in mind with your daughter Cody- as much as it’s still early on I can’t see myself without her and I will do everything I can to deserve a lifetime with her. I know how special she is.”

“That was… a really good answer kid. It’s- refreshing to see someone respect and appreciate Christen for all that she is because while she’s one of the smartest people I know, she has not always had the best judge of Character when it comes to relationships.”

 

“My mom always told me that the most important people find us when and where we least expect them to, I really think that holds true for both Christen and I in this situation. I really didn’t expect to find her when I did and I definitely wasn’t prepared for how instantly she made an impact on my life but I truly wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Dad are you interrogating my girlfriend?” Tobin smiled when she heard her favourite voice walk into the house. 

“Just doing my fatherly duties, unfortunately for me I think she’s passed, I’ve officially lost my last little girl.” The strength of those words were not lost on both Christen or Tobin, knowing they had only been together a short time. 

“So you approve huh?” Christen teased. 

“I suppose I do, welcome to the family kid.” Christen’s dad winked at Tobin who just smiled back. 

 

“So how many guys have you had in here?” Tobin teased as Christen showed the older woman her childhood bedroom.”

“Just one,” Christen threw back. “And the sex was awful.” Christen finished with a wink and Tobin, being herself, took that as a challenge. 

“Interesting.” Tobin walked up behind where Christen was standing, wrapping her arms around her waist as she began to place light kisses of the back of her neck. “You know, I really don’t like the thought of anyone else having you like that.” She whispered in a low voice that sent shivers down Christen’s spine. 

“Tobin-” She moaned out, trying to keep her voice low with her family just downstairs. 

“Can you be quiet baby?” Tobin asked as she bit at Christen’s jaw and her hands dipped below the fabric of the soft shorts that were barely doing their job covering Christen’s ass. Because she was standing behind Christen, Tobin’s hand was immediately felt that Christen was feeling the same way she was. 

Christen knew she should say no, but Tobin’s hot breath on her neck and her hands dipping below her underwear swayed Christen. “Fuck Tobin please, please just fuck me already, I’ve missed you so much I’m already so close.” Christen whispered as quietly as she could and she could feel Tobin smirking against her neck.

Tobin spun Christen around and lifted her easily, walking the two of them back until she could lay Christen down on her old bed. 

Tobin knew that Christen was in no mood for teasing so she quickly discarded her shorts and underwear and wasted no time doing exactly as she requested. 

Christen was struggling to keep quiet so Tobin made her way up the younger woman’s body, her hand picking up where she had left off as she forcefully kissed Christen to stifle her moans. It took no time at all for Christen’s body to succumb to the pleasure that Tobin never failed to provide. 

“We’ll have to work on the whole keeping quiet thing.” Tobin winked as she pulled Christen into her arms. 

“I swear to god if my family heard me having sex I will kill you, I don’t care if I’m the one that couldn’t keep quiet, I’m blaming you.” Christen shook her head, playfully shoving Tobin. “Come on we need to get back downstairs.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Tobin saluted and got a dirty look from her girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but I wanted to get it out since it's been a lil while! Thank you for all the support with this story!

Tobin had just finished up her last training session before the team’s second friendly and was walking to the locker room with Kelley. 

“So how was meeting the rents T? Did big daddy intimidate you?” 

“I’m sorry who now?”

“Big daddy! Cody Press of course, I called him that once as a joke but he secretly loves it.”

“He actually was really great, he tried to intimidate me but I think he actually likes me, thank god.” 

“Of course he does, what’s not to like. So when’s the wedding since you’ve got the family on board?” Kelley teased, playfully shoving Tobin.

“Slow down Kell, as much as I would totally marry her today given the chance, this is still new. I love her a lot and I want that to be where this goes but we’ll get there when the time comes.”

“You really love her huh? I’m not surprised because she’s awesome I just- I guess I just didn’t expect this out of you. I’m really proud of you T, Christen is an incredible catch.” 

Tobin was almost knocked off balance when someone shoved past her and Kelley into the locker room. They both shared a look before walking in together to find Jaelene as the culprit.” 

“In a rush to get to the bathroom J?” Kelley teased. 

“Just tired of listening to you two talk about your- /lifestyle/. Keep it to yourself.” The young woman spat out.

Kelley and Tobin, as well as the other players who were within hearing distance all gasped at her words. 

“If I want to talk about my girlfriend with my friends that’s none of your fucking business.” Tobin seathed. Jaelene’s beliefs were not any secret within the team or outside of it for that matter, however the players were still shocked that she would say something so outwardly, to the team captain in Tobin nonetheless. 

“It became my business when you started throwing your sinful lifestyle with your “girlfriend” in my face. I have a right to my opinion. And you know what It’s disgusting that you can call yourself a Christian and still live like that, I hope you know you are both going to hell.”

“Say one more fucking word about my girlfriend Jaelene I swear to go-.” Tobin was inches away from the shorter woman’s face. 

“Tobin back the fuck up it’s not worth it!” Becky pulled the forward back away from the altercation. 

Tobin pulled herself out of Becky’s grasp and stormed out of the locker room where she came face to face with Jill. 

“Walk with me Heath.” Jill motioned for her to follow and Tobin did, fists still clenched. 

“What the hell happened in there Heath I could hear you shouting from across the hall, and as the captain of this team I expect you to be able to handle any situations respectfully.” Jill questioned when the two of them were far enough away from the locker others. 

“I’m not comfortable with her being here Jill, none of us are, and the fact that I know you know who I’m talking about without even saying it proves that you know it’s true. And after what just happened I’m not playing with her, training or otherwise, so one of us is going to have to leave camp and if that’s me then so be it.” 

Jill gave the striker a sympathetic look, more surprised than anything that Tobin Heath was suggesting the possibility of leaving the National Team. She hadn’t realized how deeply this was affecting her team. “Tobin look I-“

“Can I talk? Please, I really want to get this out because I think it’s time someone was frank with you about what her being here does to this team.”

Jill nodded, allowing Tobin to continue. 

“Jill it took me a long, long time to accept who I was growing up. And I’m telling you this because I know you understand. It took me years to understand that god didn’t hate me because I was gay. I was depressed for… years because I couldn’t grasp the concept that I could have my faith and still be who I was. And when I finally came to terms with the fact that I wasn’t going to Hell because I like women… I can’t describe that feeling, of realizing that I wasn’t a fucking disgrace, and that there wasn’t something wrong with me. I’ve been really lucky to have soccer be a place for me where it didn’t matter who I was, Soccer was just soccer and it was and still is an escape for me. I’ve been blessed with a lot of incredible teams over the years that have allowed me a place to both be free but to also be myself. I’ve never been on a team where I feel like I couldn’t make jokes with my friends, where I felt like I couldn’t talk freely about my girlfriend to people who I care about and who care about me. Jill you’ve known me for a long time and you know that I don’t bring my personal life here with me, you know I am a professional and that I don’t let those things take over my life. I never have because I’ve never been on a team where I felt uncomfortable speaking freely about my life to my friends. Until now. She makes me uncomfortable Jill, she makes me angry, and she is ruining the culture and the chemistry of this team that we’ve been building for years. No one is comfortable with her here Jill, and I can guarantee you if she is on that World Cup roster, we are not going to win because she tears down the chemistry the rest of us have together And it’s not because of what she believes, it’s because she acts on it. I don’t give a fuck what she does or doesn’t believe, I give a fuck when she degrades my relationship, when she disrespects my friends and my teammates and my girlfriend. That’s not okay with me. And it’s needed to be said for a long time so I’m saying it now. She needs to go.” 

______

“Reports are saying that Hinkle was asked to leave camp do to some animosity within the team environment.” 

“There she is!” “Tobin! “Tobin Heath can you respond to the reports that Jaelene Hinkle was removed from camp due to animosity within the team? Why was she asked to leave?” “Was that your decision as captain?” 

Tobin kept her head down as she pushed her way through the reporters and onto the team bus that was taking them back to their hotel after their second friendly that Friday. 

“Was the animosity in relation to Hinkle’s religious beliefs?” “Why was she asked to leave camp?” The questions continued until Tobin was finally out of view and the bus pulled away from the stadium. 

Tobin leaned her head on the seat in front of her, letting out a shaky breath. This is the part of her job that she hated. She hated the spotlight and the lack of privacy and the fact that everyone wanted to know everything. Tobin knew she was going to have to put out a statement eventually as the captain of the team, but right now all she wanted was to hear Christen’s voice. Tobin stood from her seat on the bus and walked to the very back where no players were occupying the space, thankful that everyone was so exhausted from the game it was fairly quiet.

 

“Hi baby!” Christen answered her phone on the first ring. “You played so well, I’m proud of you.” Tobin was so high on emotion that those simple words broke her. “Chris.” She whimpered, trying to gain control of her voice. 

“Tobin baby what’s wrong? What happened are you okay? Are you hurt?” Christen immediately panicked, trying to think of a time in the game where Tobin may have injured herself. 

“I’m okay I am- it’s just- I didn’t tell you about something that happened yesterday...”

“What is it Tobin?” 

“I’m sure you probably heard the commentators talking about one of our players being removed from camp when you were watching the game?” 

“Yeah Jaelene right? What happened Tobin?” Christen was confused, trying to keep her mind calm as she wondered why this was bothering Tobin so much.

“Yesterday at training I was talking to Kelley about you and Jaelene got really upset because she’s pretty openly homophobic, and she said some really nasty stuff so I basically forced Jill to make her leave… I didn’t tell you because I knew if I told you what she said to me that you would want to fly here and beat her up.” 

“Tobin…”

“And then today after the game there were so many reporters trying to get me to talk about it and tell everyone what happened and I just got so overwhelmed and I needed to hear your voice.”

“Tobin baby hey, it’s okay, it’s all okay just take a deep breath alright?” Christen spoke calmly and surely as she listened for Tobin’s breathing to even out.

“Good job baby, I love you, you know that?” 

“Yes.” Tobin whispered. “I love you too, so much… you make everything better.” 

“That’s what I’m here for. I’ll always be here for you.” The weight of her words were not lost on either woman, and Tobin finally let out a smile, feeling comforted that she would be home with Christen soon.

“I’m going to have to make a statement tomorrow before I come home about the whole thing. Will you help me figure out what to say tonight? You’re better with words than me.” 

“Tobin I will do anything you need. I love you, we can facetime tonight and write something up together.” 

“Thank you Chris… I’m so lucky to have you, I don’t know what I did before you came into my life.”

“That really feels like so long ago hm? I can’t believe it’s only been just over a month.” Christen bit her lip, thinking about all that has happened in the time since she’s met Tobin, her life had been completely flipped upside down in the best way imaginable.

“I hope it lasts forever.” Tobin spoke barely above a whisper and Christen almost wasn’t sure she heard her right. 

“Really?” She asked hopefully. 

“Yes. I’ve never been so sure about something before Chris. You changed everything for me, I never thought I could feel like this about someone.”

On Saturday morning before Tobin flew back to Portland, she requested a media conference so that she could say what she needed to on the Jaelene front before heading back to her life in Portland. 

 

“I just want to start this by saying I won’t be taking any questions today so please respect that and listen to what I have to say. I’m only going to say what I have prepared and I won’t be extending on it for any questions unless I see one fit. So, for the record, I think it’s incredibly important for young people to have role models that are different in a lot of ways and I think it’s important for there to be representation in all ways. I’ve been getting a lot of attention lately and questions about my personal relationships and sexuality, and a lot has been asked of me by a lot of people who think they deserve rights to every part of my life. And while I don’t always wish to discuss the details of my personal life I am in no way hiding who I am.” Tobin took a deep breath and steadied herself before continuing and saying for the first time publically what she was about to; “As a gay woman, I understand that there are people who think I should be more open about my life in order to be a good role model. But at the same time, who I am when I’m playing soccer and who I am in my personal life do not need to identically reflect one another and I believe that very strongly. I am not ashamed of who I am, I am just one of many people who don’t wish to display all the details of my personal relationships with the world. Despite me liking to have that separation, I am still just one person, and when myself, and my teammates come together with this team we expect to have a supportive environment where we can be ourselves and just do what we love to do. All of you want details and headlines but I’m not going to be going into specifics as to why Jaelene Hinkle was asked to leave camp this week, all I’m going to say is that chemistry within a team, especially one like this, is the most important thing. We can be the best players in the world but if we don’t get along and we can’t work together then that doesn’t matter. So Jaelene was asked to leave because of reasons that make her unable to fit into this team environment. It was a decision made by the team managers, as well as myself and other members of the team. This team means the absolute world to me and I am so proud to represent my country like this, and as the captain of this team it is incredibly important to me that I do everything necessary and everything in my power to provide the best possible opportunities and environment for this team.” Tobin let out a deep breath that she didn’t realize she was holding in. “I appreciate you guys all coming out today, I’m sorry if I didn’t give you all the answers you wanted but that’s all I have for you, thank you.” Tobin rose from her seat, hoping to be able to ignore any and all questions, but one caught her attention. “Tobin now that you’ve officially come out to the public, do you plan on being more public with your personal life?” 

Tobin wasn’t going to answer, but for some reason she turned back to the crowd of reporters. “I am very happy in my personal life as it is right now, truthfully I’ve never been this happy in respect to something outside of my career. I don’t plan on sharing the ins and outs of my relationship with the world but seeing as I am in the public eye I’m sure that people will hear things and see things and like I’ve previously mentioned, I’ve never hidden who I am, I just don’t talk explicitly about it. I am in a relationship with an incredible woman who I am proud of and proud to be with and I’m not going to be posting blogs about our life but I also won’t be explicitly trying to keep her hidden. I just do my best to live a normal life and I appreciate when people can respect that because it makes me and a lot of other people who feel the same as I do, feel more comfortable being open with you guys. Now, I’ve got a flight back home to Portland so I’m going to have to stop this here because my wonderful girlfriend awaits.” Tobin winked and walked out of the media room with her head held high, pleased with herself for what she shared. 

 

Christen: 3:31p.m.  
There is a ton of reporters at the airport… like a TON… you don’t think it’s because of you and the whole Jaelene thing do you?  
Christen:3:31p.m.  
I’m waiting at your gate and their all crowded around the doors.   
Christen: 3:32p.m.  
Okay they are definitely here for you, I heard them say your name. 

Tobin’s phone connected to service as her flight landed in Portland late that afternoon and she sighed as she read the texts from Christen. 

Tobin: 3:41p.m.  
Just landed. Can you do me a huge favour Chris?  
Tobin: 3:41p.m.  
Could you go to baggage claim and wait for my suitcase and then meet me at the car? I asked one of the security guys on the plane if I could get an escort to the vehicle.   
Tobin: 3:41p.m.  
I’m so sorry about this

Christen: 3:43p.m.m  
On my way there now, I love you Tobs, I’ll see you soon<3 

 

Christen was sitting in Tobin’s vehicle, waiting for her girlfriend to make her way to where she was. After a short while the passenger door opened and an exhausted looking Tobin stepped into the vehicle. 

“Baby hi!!” Christen smiled wide, pulling the older woman into a hug as best she could in the car. 

“Mm god it feels so good to be close to you. I love you Chris, I’m sorry about all this, I didn’t even think about there being people here when I came back.”

“Tobin you don’t have to apologize, I’m sorry you had to deal with that, was it bad on your way over here?”

“Nothing too crazy, just a lot of nosy people wanting answers.”

“Did you tell them anymore about your “wonderful girlfriend” I heard about.” Christen teased, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Oh you saw that did you?” Tobin winked, pulling Christen into a deep kiss that she had been waiting for since she left. 

Christen melted into Tobin’s touch and immediately felt at peace having her favourite girl back. Their moment was interrupted quickly when canera’s began flashing and caught the attention of Tobin. 

“We should probably get out of here Chris.” 

Christen smirked as she turned in the car and pulled out of her parking spot. “You’re right, I was about to get carried away and if there is going to be a sex tape of us I want it to be better quality than through your tinted windows.” 

Tobin felt a lump form in her throat as she looked over at her smirking girlfriend. “Can you drive any faster?” Tobin breathed out, suddenly very anxious to be home with Christen. 

“We can’t have sex if we get in a car accident Tobin.” Christen chastised in a teasing tone, loving that she had gotten Tobin so worked up in a matter of moments. 

“I’m not sure even that could stop me at this point.”

“I take it that you missed me?” 

“More than I ever thought I could miss someone in just a few days.” Tobin admitted in a softer tone that Christen was expecting.” 

“Tobin…”

“And I fully plan on taking advantage of every second we have together before I leave for France.” 

Christen blushes and she might speed up just a little bit to get them back to Tobin’s apartment as soon as she can.


End file.
